Everyone's A Suspect
by FireFox1313
Summary: After the death of Raye Penber, Yuri decides to confront Light. The next morning she's dead. Her best friends Kisha and Rai know it was Kira. Can they solve Yuri's murder and catch the killer? They're determined to help L and the Task Force catch Kira and find suspects. When the tables are turned, suddenly the main suspect is one of them. LxOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _Hey! This is my first fanfic so I might not be very good at it. Don't worry though, it's going to get better because I have a lot more planned! :)_

As Rai and I were about to open the doors to our school, Yuri's voice called from behind us. Turning around, I saw her running up to us, smiling from ear to ear. "I thought I'd find you two here! What are you doing here anyway? No school today, remember?" Breathing heavily, she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, well, I forgot some stuff in my locker so we decided to come pick it up." I raised an eyebrow at one of my best friends. "Did you need us?"

Yuri looked at us and started bouncing up and down. Squealing with delight, she exclaimed, "Light just asked me out on a date!" I froze. Rai bit her lip.

Seeing our expressions made Yuri calm down. She looked at us and frowned. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?" Closing my eyes, I hid my face in my hands. _That jerk. He used me! Now he's going to use Yuri!_ I clenched my fists. Sensing my anger, Rai put a hand on my shoulder.

Opening my eyes again, I stared at Yuri a minute before saying, "I don't want you going out with Light. He-"

"Seriously?!" Yuri cut me off. "How can you be so selfish?" I blinked at her. _She thinks I'm being selfish?!_

"Yuri, listen to me! Light won't take your relationship seriously. When I wa-"

Again, she cut me off. "I don't care if you don't like him. We're going to Spaceland later today."

She was getting on my last nerves. "I get Light all to myself!" And that's when I ticked.

Pounding my fists against the glass doors I yelled, "Yuri, you're being stupid about this! Just listen to me! I'm trying to help you!"

Glaring at me she whispered loud enough for us to hear, "You really wanna help, Kisha? Then leave me alone…" Yuri whipped herself around and walked away.

When she was out of my sight, I covered my face with my hands and slid down against the door. Rai sat next to me. "I'm sorry she didn't listen. You know Yuri. Too stubborn for her own good."

I shook my head. "What's going to happen when he breaks up with her in a few days? She's going to be heartbroken. Just like…" I sighed heavily. "Just like I was." Yuri probably thought I was jealous. Light Yagami was perfect. Very attractive, athletic, top-score grades. Now Yuri was his millionth girlfriend.

Pushing myself up off the ground, I stormed off. After a furious speed walk, I sat down on a metal bench by the sidewalk. Soon Rai found me and joined me. We sat silently together for awhile. I can't _believe_ Yuri was acting like this. We've all been best friends since first grade and we've never fought like that.

Finally I said something to break the deafening silence. "I feel really bad, Rai. What should I do?"

Sighing, Rai turned her head towards me. "We both know it's not your fault. Yuri gets emotional a lot. It might be best just to let it go until tomorrow." _She's too emotional for us to handle._

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'll wait awhile to apologize." After a moment of silence I stood up. Looking at Rai I asked, "Do you want to go grab some ice cream at the shop downtown? I'm craving something sweet at the moment."

Smiling, she got up and followed me.

* * *

The next week was a blur. Yuri never talked to us, or even glance in our direction. Then, eight days after the fight, right as the last bell of the day rang, Yuri came up speed walking up to us. The scared expression on her face made me think Light did something.

"You two are the only ones I can trust. I'm really scared right now."

I held my hands up to stop her. "What's wrong? Was it Light?" The silence said yes. My fists started clenching. "Yuri, what did he do?"

Putting her hands up to her head she avoided my question. "Wait, please just let me finish." Rai and I nodded for her to go on.

"When Light and I were on the bus to Spaceland, the bus got hijacked. Then an FBI agent showed us his identity and then the criminal left and got hit by a car!"

Tilting my head in confusion I asked her, "You and Light were on that bus?"

Nodding, she continued. "Then, just recently, I read that 12 FBI agents died of heart attacks, and one including the same one who showed us his identity!" Wait, where was she getting at?

Yuri moved a smidge closer to us. "I-I'm afraid that Light had something to do with it." I gasped in shock. Could Light have killed an FBI agent? I knew everyone was on edge since the Kira killings had started but- hold up. Kira has been said to kill people, and those people die of heart attacks. He most likely killed those FBI agents. But what if… What if Kira needed a name and face to kill? And one FBI agent showed his face _and name_ to Light and Yuri. Could… Could Light be Kira?

Glancing at Rai, I could tell she was thinking the same thing. Yuri bit her lip. "I'm going to confront Light tonight after school."

My eyes widened with disbelief. "No Yuri! What if Light is-"

"I know that's a possibility but it's a risk I'm willing to take!" I hate it when she interrupts me like that. Suddenly, she started fiddling around in her backpack, then grabbed something out of it. Handing me an envelope she whispered, "Only open this if… if something happens to me." Then, like a flash of lightning, she was gone.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with my stomach in knots. There was this feeling, a scared and frantic feeling, that just lingered around me. I couldn't get it to go away, no matter how hard I tried.

"Hmm…" Sitting at the table, eating my apple pie, I thought about how I was going to apologize to Yuri. _I think I'll just go over to her house and walk with her to school. Yeah, that sounds good._

My mother sat beside me, drinking her coffee and reading checking the news on her phone (even though the t.v was right behind us). My father was long gone, on a business trip in Monaco. I hardly ever see him. Like I even care anymore.

Mom saw my emotionless face. Waving a hand in front of me she asked, "Are you still there, sweetie?" Blinking a couple times, I took a bite of my apple pie.

"Yep," I said with a mouth full of pie. She just laughed it off like she laughs off every stupid thing I do. When I was in second grade, we were hanging out in the town park. A boy came up to me and tried to kiss me. So, I threw him down the slide. Mom thought it was the funniest thing on earth. But the boy's mother didn't think so. Now, even though I'm 18, she still thinks I'm the funniest daughter in the world.

After I left home for school, I made a detour and stopped at Yuri's house. Opening the door, I waltzed right in without knocking like I usually do. Yuri's parents would never get up until noon, so I knew I wouldn't be bothering them.

Climbing up the stairs towards Yuri's room, I got that terrifying feeling in my stomach again. It rooted it's way deep inside me. The closer I got to Yuri's room, the more painful it became.

I stood there, knocking on her door a couple ten times. No sound came from the other side. "Yuri?" I called. "Hello? Yuri, please open up! It's me, Kisha!" Realizing that something was wrong, I started banging on the door with my shoulder. Finally I broke threw the room, breaking the door off it's hinges.

Just as I was trying to get up from the floor, I hit my head on something hard above me. Slowly, I crawled forward a bit, then turned around. I felt like I'd just been punched in the stomach about twenty times, the feeling there growing even worse. A chill ran up my spine just as a tear ran down my cheek.

A rope was tied to the ceiling fan. The other end was tied to something. A neck. Yuri's neck. She had cuts and thrashes all over her body, stab wounds everywhere. Yuri had been murdered.

* * *

 _First chapter is done! I hope you readers liked it! Please review and help me make this story even better! Oh, and question: Should I have Rai end up with anyone or keep her single? If you think she should be with someone, then who? Thanks for reading! I promise I won't abandon this story!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I like this story so I'm going to keep posting. Even if I have few readers, I said I wouldn't abandon the story, so I won't. Thank you. Enjoy! :)_

As I pulled Yuri's lifeless body down from the ceiling fan, I cried. Laying her on the floor, I cried over her. I cried as her parents came in minutes later. They cried, too. I cried as the paramedics lifted her body onto a stretcher and took her away. I was taken to the police station, where I sat in a corner, refusing to talk to anyone, and I cried. It felt like part of the world was crashing down on me. One of my best friends is dead.

A half hour later, I was still crying in a desolate corner. I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw a man, maybe in his mid to late 20's, in a suit and tie. He had short, black hair.

Leaning down toward me he asked with a small smile, "D-do you want something to eat?" I stopped my crying as I heard my stomach rumble. I realized it was almost lunch. Of course I was hungry.

I gave a small nod. "Do you have apple pie?" He nodded and walked away, then returned a short time later with a large apple pie and a plastic fork in his hands. My eyes grew wide when I saw it. Licking my lips, I held out my hands. I was almost able to grab it when he pulled it back hastily.

"First, can you p-please come with me? The Chief would like to ask you some questions a-about…" Stuttering a moment, he lowered his head. "Well, you know."

Nodding as I pushed myself up from the cold floor, I followed him into the hallway. We turned a corner and he then lead me into a room with a one way mirror. I knew I was in for some tough questioning.

Inside the room on the other side of the mirror was an older man, the Chief I assumed. We entered and the detective sat down next to the Chief, still holding the pie. I sat across from both of them.

My eyes were locked on the pie. I sat there, narrow-eyed, just staring at it. Finally the detective let out an "oh" and slide the fork and pie to me. Stabbing the pie with my fork, I took a huge bite.

"Sorry to disturb you but after this mornings… horrifying events, we thought the need to question you."

I looked up at the Chief, not slowing down on the pie. Nodding, I took another bite.

"I am Chief Yagami, head of the National Police Agency. This," gesturing towards the guy who gave me the pie, "is Detective Matsuda." _Chief Yagami? So, he must be Light's dad. Hmm, that would make it easier for Light to get ahold of the agent's names._ I was about to go into deep thought when I remembered where I was. _I'll think it over later._

I smiled and waved at Matsuda. "Thanks for the pie!"

"Oh, it was n-no problem. We have a lot of food here so-"

Mr. Yagami cleared his throat. "Matsuda, stay focused, please."

Matsuda cheeks turned bright red. "Y-yes, sir! S-sorry, sir." Well, he's a new recruit, obviously.

Mr. Yagami fiddled with a stack of papers in front of him, skimming through the information. Noticing the pictures of this mornings incident, I closed my eyes and turned away. Not something I should be seeing right now.

"It says here you were the first person to find Yuri, is that correct?" As I nodded, he continued.

"Do you know if Yuri has any enemies? Ex-boyfriends? Angry relatives?"

"N-no, sir. She was a really good friend to everyone." I thought about telling him about the bus jacking and how she suspected Light. Of course, he probably would defend his son. I didn't care though. I couldn't let this information go to waste. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, Mr. Yagami leaned forward.

"Did something happen between the two of you some time before? Maybe a fight?"

I gaped at him, too shocked to answer. Pie fell out of my mouth, and my fork dropped to the table. _Is he asking me if I had any motive to kill her?_

"You're kidding, right?" When he didn't respond, I started freaking out on him. "What the HECK?! You think I killed my best friend?!"

Mr. Yagami held his hands up defensively. "It's happened before, best friends get angry and kill."

Slamming my hands down on the table, I growled, "Well _I_ didn't!"

"Ms. Minami, y-you were the first p-person to find Yuri so-" What Matsuda said made me blow it. I pushed everything off the table, including the stack of papers and my delicious pie. I threw my chair across the room, almost hitting Mr. Yagami. Then I flipped the table. I was surprised I had that kind of strength and bravery in me.

Then I stormed out the room. The last thing I saw was Matsuda lowering his head with shame and regret, and Mr. Yagami glaring at him with fury.

As I left the NPA, I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Rai's number.

* * *

I paced back and forth furiously. Rai positioned herself on a park bench, pulling one leg up to her chest and sitting on the other. She gazed up at the sky, lost in thought. I noticed she'd become more quiet ever since Yuri's parents called her to inform her about this morning. We've both changed a bit.

"I hate Light." She murmured.

"Me too. His dad's not my favorite person right now either."

Rai turned her sad gaze upon me. "Kisha, what are we going to do? No one is going to believe us. Light's just too… perfect."

"Yes, I see your point. Everyone around here knows Light and thinks he wouldn't hurt a fly, but-" I stood, frozen in my tracks. _That's it!_

Rai's eyes popped open. "What? What is it?" She hopped up from the bench, grabbed my shoulders, and started shaking me violently. "Spit it out!"

Staring her straight in the eyes, I smirked deviously. "We need someone who _doesn't_ know Light. Someone who's working the case, and has a good sense of justice. Someone who-"

"Someone who knows what a killer can actually look like! Maybe a detective?!" Ugh, she cut me off. I hate it when people do that.

Putting my hands on my hips, I started smirking again.

"Someone like L…"

 _Hi! I hope this chapter was enjoyable. I can't wait to write the next chapter! It's going to be so freaking awesome! EPIC! Mostly cuz I'll finally get to introduce L, but also because- wait, I'm not gonna tell you now! You'll just have to wait and find out!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Finally! I get to write the chapter I've been waiting for! I hope you guys like it. I stayed up all night planning this in my head. Aaaaand… L is introduced at the end of the chapter. Yes, then end, but only to make it epic. So, here it goes… it's longer than the other ones._

 _Oh, and as we all know, I_ _do not_ _own Death Note. Just the OCs!_

* * *

"I'll be honest with you." Naomi Misora turned around to face Light, who was looking over his shoulder. "It's because... you remind me of L." She stared him in the eyes. "There's something about you that's just like him."

A wave of silence drifted between the two. Finally Light turned around to face her.

"Will you investigate this case with me?" He asked her. Naomi gasped with surprise. "I want you to come work with us as part of the task force, we could use your help. As I'm sure you know, not just anyone can do it."

He held out his hand, practically begging, "Please! I know this may be sudden, but the team _needs_ people like you. I'm serious. You could be doing so much more than gathering information on your own. You have all the experience of an FBI agent, you're more talented than most of the detectives currently on the task force, _and_ L obviously trusted you in the past. It wouldn't be that difficult for you to join. All you need is some valid identification, a recommendation from a current task force member… and, of course, you'll need to get L's permission." He was very desperate. Not for her to join, but he needed to uncover her real identity.

Naomi looked at him, very bewildered. "You want _me_ to join the task force?!"

"I cannot help but think that it must be fate we met today." Light closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I want to be the one to recommend you."

Neither Naomi Misora nor Light Yagami noticed the girls heading towards them. Well, actually the building beside them. Light, specifically, didn't notice the thin American girl with long, wavy brown hair and black overcoat. Nor did he notice the slightly thinner American girl beside her, with medium red hair and black leather jacket. Neither girls noticed Light and Naomi.

"...But you're young and beautiful and you've got your whole life ahead of you, why put it all in danger for this?"

Naomi spoke back with rage. "No! Now that Raye is gone I've got _nothing_ to lose anymore. I want to catch Kira! I don't care about anything else, it's all I wanna do!" Now Naomi was the one begging. "Please let me investigate this case with you."

Light gave a small smile. "Yes, of course. I just need to see some form of identification before we proceed."

"Oh, umm…" Naomi lowered her head.

"Yes?" Light questioned.

"You see, the name I gave you earlier, well… It wasn't actually my real name."

Naomi bowed in front of Light. "I am so sorry." Light gaped with surprise, but inside he was smirking.

"It's alright. To be honest, I'm impressed by how incredibly thorough you've been. You have stayed one step ahead of me. But I suppose that's just further proof of your capabilities."

Naomi stood straight again. "So, will a Japanese driver's license do the trick then?"

As Naomi held out her license, the brown haired girl held open the door to the NPA. Just as Light's fingers grasped the card, the red haired girl's toes crossed the threshold. All 4 of them out for the same goal: justice. In the end, only one would survive.

* * *

 **Kisha's P.O.V**

Slamming my hands against the receptionist's desk, I growled in frustration. "Get me someone from the task force, right now!"

The man was stuttering and biting his lip in fear. "Ma'm, I'm really s-sorry but there's no one from the task force here at the moment."

Rai tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean no one's here? This is a police station for crying out loud!" Nodding in agreement, I laid my hands on the counter.

"Please, we really need to-"

"To talk to a detective. It's extremely urgent." I glared at Rai. She shrugged it away.

"L-look, there's nothing I can do for you ladies right now. If you want to leave a note I ca-"

Clenching my fists and gritting my teeth, I spoke calmly. "No, and for the last time, we need to-"

"Excuse me?" I jumped at the new voice behind me. As Rai and I turned around, a tall man with black hair, and a ridiculous afro, marched up to us. He was wearing a suit, so I figured he must be important.

The receptionist sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you're here, Detective Aizawa." _Detective?!_ Gesturing towards us, he said, "These ladies requested to speak with you immediately. It's," he said, mocking Rai's tone, "extremely urgent." I scowled at him.

The detective-Aizawa- nodded.

Straightening my overcoat, I whispered loud enough for Aizawa to hear, "May we talk somewhere more… private?" He sighed, obviously annoyed, but didn't protest. As we were following him outside, I nodded to Rai. It was time to set our plan in motion.

Outside, a cold breeze blew across my face. Looking around, I smiled to myself. We were all alone. Aizawa immediately took our names. Rai handed him her fake ID I'd created. "I am Kyoko Tadashi." Handing it back to her, he nodded with approval. _What an idiot_ I thought.

Handing him mine I informed, "I'm Suki Hamada." Again, he nodded with approval.

"So, what is it that you need from me?"

Suddenly, Rai pulled out her gun that was hidden in her jacket and shoved it in Aizawa's back. "We need you to take us to L."

* * *

After realizing his predicament, Aizawa scowled at me. Shrugging it off, I pulled out my gun that I'd kept in my overcoat and pointed it at him. Rai had immediately held together his hands behind his back so he wouldn't attack us.

"I'm going to say this one time, so listen carefully. You are going to direct us to where L is. You will not signal for help along the way _whatsoever._ If you do, so help me, I will gun you down on the spot. Got it?"

Aizawa gave me a small nod. "I do have one question though."

Rolling my eyes, I answered carelessly, "Ask away."

"How would you know for sure that I know where L is?" I smirked at him. Typical question.

"What do you take us for? Idiots?" Rai snorted.

Slowly, I walked up to Aizawa so that I was directly in front of him. "Why is it that there are no detectives at the NPA? What do you think they're doing? Obviously, they aren't working on any local cases because if they were, they'd be working in there office, now wouldn't they?"

Aizawa lowered his head so he didn't have to face me.

I continued to explain. "The killer known as Kira is killing millions of people, right? The world's greatest detective, L, knows that Kira is in Japan, after witnessing the live death of Lind L. Taylor. So wouldn't it make sense that L would want to come to Japan to investigate? Of course it would. Obviously, since L is anonymous and can't be seen by Kira, he couldn't show his face to the general public. He can only reveal himself to people he could trust."

I looked over at Rai to assure that I was explaining right. She nodded in agreement.

"L must've given the task force a series of tests to prove that they were not Kira. It would be most unfortunate if Kira was among them. So he narrowed it down to the people he could truly trust. Now, if my hypothesis is correct, they all must be meeting in a secret place to conceal L's identity. If so, that's why there are no detectives at the NPA presently."

I could see Aizawa smirking, obviously impressed. Inside, I was impressed with myself as well.

We started walking down the street, Aizawa leading. Rai and I hid our guns in our jackets so no one would totally freak out if they saw us. Or call the cops.

After about five minutes, he stopped harshly, right in front of a hotel. _So this is where you're hiding, huh L?_

We entered and exited the lobby with no second glances or suspicious faces. So far, we were in the clear.

Inside the elevator, Rai did something that I never would've expected her to do.

"Look Aizawaii-" She pronounced it similar to Hawaii.

"It's Aizawa." He grunted.

"Whatever. Sorry about… this whole situation. I mean, it wasn't really on our bucket list to threaten a detective a gun point." _Was she apologizing?_

Aizawa just stared straight ahead, not even nodding. She glanced at me. I shrugged. I didn't blame him. We were threatening him.

The elevator made a small "ding" then slowly opened it's doors. We turned the corner and started walking down the hallway. Suddenly, catching both of us off guard, Aizawa shoved Rai to the side causing her to hit the wall and fall to the ground. Completely stunned, I stood there for a second. Jumping back into reality, I grabbed my gun and aimed it at Aizawa, pretending like I was going to shoot.

He seized my gun with pure speed, then whacked my temple, flinging me to the ground. I could hear Rai and Aizawa struggling, but couldn't see them. For a whole minute, my vision was blurred. When it finally cleared up, I turned back to where Aizawa and Rai were fighting. Grabbing his legs, I yanked Aizawa to the ground.

All three of us fought on the ground for a little bit, throwing punches here and there. After a blow to my head, Aizawa jumped up and ran down the hall.

Rai helped me up from the ground and we ran full speed after him. For some reason he stopped at a certain door. Before he could do anything else, our hands seized the jacket of his suit, and refused to let go. Eventually we held onto his arms. He tried yanking and pulling us away. We slammed against the door, still struggling. My one free arm slid down the down and onto the handle causing the door we were against to swing open.

We stumbled to the ground, but quickly recovered. Escaping our grasps, Aizawa flew into the next room. We were right on his tail.

Suddenly, he whacked us each in the face with our own guns. Rai flew to the ground on his right, and I on his left. Neither one of us had the strength to get up, but we were able to lift our head towards him. He had a gun on each of us. I gulped with fear. This was _not_ part of the plan.

"Aizawa, please put the guns down." A low monotone voice echoed through the room. It was mysterious and eerie.

"But they-"

"I can see they have put you through some trouble, but please. We can handle this without anymore violence, don't you think?"

Huffing in frustration, Aizawa chucked our guns across the room.

"Thank you," the voice said. Finally, my body gave out. My limbs were weary and my sides and face hurt like hell. Letting my body drop to the ground, I groaned softly.

I could barely raise my head. Only high enough to see a pair of baggy jeans and bare feet come trudging toward me. The knees bent down as the person crouched in front of me. I knew that the position I was currently in was a sign of weakness. But I wasn't ready to give up just yet.

With every ounce of strength I had left in me, I pushed myself up from the floor. Then I cross my legs and lowered my head, not wanting to look at the person in front of me. It was hard because I really wanted to know who was crouching one foot from my body.

Finally the person spoke up. "Are you alright?" It was that same mysterious voice I'd heard earlier. I let my curiosity get the best of me. Lifting my head, I came face to face with the cutest guy ever. I'm not joking. He was ADORABLE. This mystery guy wore a long sleeve plain white shirt. He had shaggy black hair and a thick black line under his eyes.

I couldn't help but smiling. "Uh, yep. I'm good."

He nodded then stood up. I did the same and glanced over to my left. Let me tell you something. I almost freaked out when I saw the people sitting on the couch by the window. Not the kind of freak out like you're staring Michael Myers in the face, but more like if you saw your boyfriend making out with your mortal enemy.

Clenching my fist I shouted, "Are you kidding me!?" I turned my body to face Matsuda and Mr. Yagami. They, along with the people sitting in chairs in front of me, looked bewildered and confused. When Matsuda saw me, he went wide eyed and gulped with fear. When Mr. Yagami saw me, he narrowed his eyes on me. It felt like he could burn a hole in my head.

"Kisha Minami. Interesting to see you again." I grunted.

"You two are acquainted?" The black haired cutie asked. Yes, I just called him that.

"I g-guess you could say t-that." Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, it seems that she had been brought in for questioning about a recent case." Rai came up behind me and snorted.

"These are the two betches you told me about?" She crossed her arms.

Grunting a second time, I put my hands on my hips.

Mr. Yagami raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"None of your business!"

He stood up. "Actually, I think it's very much my business. I don't think you should b-"

"SHUT UP!" I grabbed a nearby chair and threw it directly at Mr. Yagami.

 _Woohoo! Wasn't that an awesome chapter?! As you can tell, Kisha gets mad a lot. It's mostly because of the stress, but it still makes a good fight scene!_

 _WARNING: The chapters will be getting more fluffier! Kisha will start to develop feelings and emotions she never knew she had. Like when she called L ADORABLE! Cuz he is. And she'll also get in more fights and piss a lot of people off._

 _Hope you enjoyed! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

… _So, Kisha's attitude is going to change dramatically. I've only written her feelings as angry because her best friend died. Well, that's not really her, she was just super emotional. I want more fluff and fun! I like writing that stuff!_

 _And, also, I don't own DN._

Mr. Yagami dodged out of the way just as the chair passed him. The Task Force members drew back with fear. Even the cute black haired guy looked a bit shocked. Rai immediately held me back. Leaning close to me, she whispered in my ear, "Calm it down girl. This isn't like you. We both know Kira killed Yuri, and we're going to stop him. Don't let your emotions get in the way of that. Act like you normally do. Don't let Kira get to you."

Nodding, I whispered back, "Act like we _use_ to." Letting go of my shoulder, she shrugged at Mr. Yagami.

"Just a phase." Looking at me sternly, but still talking to Mr. Yagami, she said, "It's over now, right?" I just grunted and put my hands over my face.

 _Rai is right. I hate it when she's right. Whenever she's right, it means I've been acting ignorantly. This isn't me. Even Yuri would agree if she was here…_

The cute black haired guy cleared his throat as he walked over to a chair and crouched unusually in it. "Well, it seems like we have some new guests. What are your names?" He looked at us, barely tilting his head.

"Oh yeah, well, you know Kisha," she said as she gestured towards me. "I'm Suki Ta-"

"Screw it Rai. Tell 'um your real name." Glaring at me, she sighed heavily before speaking. "Rai Tanaka."

"Ah, Minami-san and Tanaka-san. What is your business here?"

Biting my lip, I looked at Rai. She looked like she didn't know what to do. Honestly, neither of us planned this far. At first we thought that if we went to the NPA and asked for L, we would've been able to speak with him privately. The first time we went, the clerk refused to speak with us the moment we mentioned L and the Kira case. So we gave up and decided to try something different the next day. From the moment we pulled our guns out, we decided to wing it.

"We would… like to speak with the detective known as L." The room grew silent. It devoured everyone in it. Silence wasn't good to me. It meant that we were getting no where. It was just like an abyss that swallowed you whole.

The cute black hair guy looked at us blankly. "I am L."

It took us a minute to process it. We'd met L and didn't even know it. Maybe because it wasn't him. Then again, this guy did seem oddly different from anyone else in the room. Sure, he has quirks. Doesn't everybody? But this man, he seemed to fit the profile. L was mysterious. As far as the Task Force knows, he doesn't show his face to the public. At least, not until now. I'd think anyone who sits behind a computer screen 24/7 is bound to look… different. It was also clear that he hasn't slept in awhile. Maybe this was L…

Finally, I'd made up my mind. I couldn't deny the fact that the cute black haired guy was, in fact, L.

"I believe you." L gave her a small nod. He turned his head to Rai. She took a deep breath and finally nodded.

"Me too."

L gave a tiny smile. "Good. Now, would you like to discuss what you came here for." I turned to Rai and nodded. It was time.

We followed L into the next room, and I shut the door behind us. L climbed into his bed where he then crouched. Rai and I stood opposite of him. He looked at us with a black face, awaiting explanation.

"This might take awhile…"

I was right. It took half an hour to retell the past days of our lives. Yuri's death, my interrogation (leaving out the part where I went beserk and flipped a table), and how we got here. The whole time, L was biting his thumbnail, nodding every five minutes. When we finished, he sat motionless for a while. I wondered what was going on inside his head. _Does he believe us? Maybe he's thinking that we're nuts._

Finally, after five whole minutes of silence, L blinked away from his thoughts. Looking up at us, he bite his lip. "I believe you. Light Yagami is my number one suspect… But I suppose neither of you have evidence, do you?"

"Uh, well, you see… no, we don't." Lowering my voice, I said, "Evidence or not, I fully believe that Light is… that he's the reason she's dead. It's just so unlike her. It's just… I guess you could say it's just a really strong feeling."

L gave a small smile. "I get that feeling many times as well." Soon his smile faded away, replaced with a frown. "It is highly unlikely that anyone else should believe us."

Rai sighed. "That just means it'll take us longer to arrest him, huh?"

L nodded slowly. "All we need is one key piece of evidence."

After the tape ended, I sighed with weariness. "That was some footage of surveillance cameras at the station. The death of one of the FBI agents is captured on there." Rubbing my eyes, I grunted. We've been working for hours, going over all the surveillance cameras we could get our hands on.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not complaining… that much. It took a bit of compromise to allow Rai and me to work with L and the Task Force. First of all, we had to get along. That meant no more throwing chairs. Next, both of us had to immediately report any info we obtained to L. And finally, my least favorite job, _I_ had to go out and buy the groceries and sweets Watari keeps in the hotel fridge. Not Rai, but me. Every day I'll have to head to the store and the bakery. It sucks. Instead of working on the Kira case like Rai, I had to waste my time buying stuff for L. UGH! If he wasn't so cute I-

"Kisha?"

"Hmm?" I blinked in confusion. Sometimes, okay a lot more than sometimes, I get lost in thought. The whole world get tuned out so I can only hear myself. It's a bad habit, especially during school.

"Let's see the following scenes again. Raye Penber passing the ticket gate on his way in then he boarded the train then the part where he dies on the platform." L took a bite of his ice cream.

"Okay" I said, mid yawn. Scooting myself to the right, I scoured through the stack of video tapes. "Let's see…"

Matsuda popped up from his chair. "I think it's next to that."

I flipped over video after video, trying to find the next tape. Finally I found it, laying under the table. "Ah… here it is."

"Um, so based on the records I have here…" Matsuda struggled to keep his eyes open. All of us did. Then I realized how tired I was…

The couch I was on was very comfy. So soft… My eyelids slowly descended. Lower and lower until they almost… Popping back open, I realized that I had to keep working.

Watari held an ice cream cone in front of me, my only weakness. Eagerly, I reached out and seized it. "Thank you," I said, my mouth already full of the chilly dessert.

"And at 4:42 p.m. he exits the train at Tokyo station and dies on the platform." Matsuda yawned deeply as he finished.

L stared straight ahead, emotionless. "It's quite strange don't you think?"

Aizawa, Matsuda, Mr. Yagami and I looked at him. "I'm sorry, what do you find strange?"

"Yeah, what is it? Did you notice something?" Matsuda inquired.

Taking a, quite large, bite of ice cream, L murmured, "Mmm." Gulping, he continued. "We know that Raye Penber got on the train and then an hour and a half later he got off and died on the platform, but the Yamano de Line only takes an hour to complete its circuit. More importantly, there's the envelope."

I jumped back to life at that last sentence. _Did he notice something we didn't?_

"Uh, what do ya mean?" All of us, except Rai who was huddled in a corner behind us sleeping, looked at L, waiting anxiously for the answer.

Using the remote, he clicked on the screen, only to pause at the beginning. "He's holding what looks like an envelope as he passes through the ticket gate." I gasped with the realization. _He's right!_

"It's there under his arm!" Aizawa announced. He was leaning extremely close to the screen now. "But in the footage right before his death, it's gone!" He sighed with disbelieve. Looking behind him, he said, "I can't believe you caught that!" We stared at Raye Penber as he lay, dying on the platform.

Mr. Yagami picked up a report and skimmed it. "Well I don't see an envelope on this list of his personal effects." He turned to L, who began speaking again.

"Which means it was left on the train. And if you watch closely at the very end here…" We did what he said.

"No way…" The detectives turned to me.

"What is it?"

"Look! He seems like… like he's struggling to look inside the train before the doors close. You can see right there." I looked at their faces as they watched. Now they saw it.

Mr. Yagami looked at L. "If that's the case, do you think it could mean something?"

L's eyes looked behind him, but he never moved. "Wouldn't it be interesting if-"

"Kira was on that train!" Rai bolted up from the corner and leaned over the couch. I wasn't the only one she interrupted.

Mr. Yagami eyes widened. "That's impossible!"

"I admit, I find it hard to believe as well. There's no reason for Kira to come to the scene of his own crime when he can kill from a distance." All eyes were on him. "Well, maybe he was counting on us to make that assumption and figured he could get away with a bold move."

L slurped his ice cream happily. I almost laughed out loud when I saw the look in his eyes. He was just so cute and- no Kisha. Not right now. Focus.

Watari and him both started eating their ice cream. I guess that meant a break.

I'd gotten a couple hours of sleep that night. Mostly because I'd passed out on the couch in the middle of eating my ice cream. Rai said all the detectives cracked up. Even L smiled a tiny bit.

It was morning and I was just getting out of the bathroom. L was standing by the window. When he saw me, he turned to me. "Could you please run into town and get some deserts? Watari has already called in an order."

Nodding, I went to pick up my purse. Matsuda was on the couch and Rai was nestled against him. I froze when I saw them. Then started giggling. Both of them were passed out from the night before. Walking in front of them, I snapped a couple pictures with my phone.

Suddenly Rai jerked awake. She could sense when I was up to no good. Just as she jerked up, Matsuda opened his eyes. They looked at each other for a moment before Rai jumped off the couch. Both of their cheeks were red. When they saw the phone in my hand, they grew redder. I could see a small spark of amusement light up L's eyes.

"Give. Me. That. Phone." Rai clenched her fists.

Shaking my head I said, "No way. They're gonna make perfect picture frames to look back on at your wedding."

Before Rai could tear my head off, I bolted out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! Welcome back to another story of "Everyone's A Suspect!" This may not be the best chapter, but it has been made. I hope you guys like it!_

 _So, I want to tell you something for the future… The story will DEFINITELY end with a cliffhanger. I know, sorry! But that's all I'm going to tell you for now. Just enjoy this one for now! :)_

* * *

I held my breath as a blast of icy cool met me just outside of the hotel. Pulling tight my overcoat, I turned left and headed down the sidewalk. The walk to the bakery took only ten, maybe fifteen minutes tops.

My black leather boots clicked as I walked onto the tile floor of "Tokyo Town Bakery." Standing in line, I went over the slip of paper Watari had previously given me. The name he'd used for the order was Ryuga. I guess he didn't want anyone to trace it back to L. He'd also given me the money I'd need to pay for the order.

Behind me I heard the loud jingle of the bell that hung on the front door. Not bothering to turn around, I stood patiently awaiting for L's order.

After about five minutes, a worker came out carrying a box. Thinking it was for me, I began walking to the counter.

"Light Yagami." That name cut into me like a knife. I stood frozen, realizing who was standing behind me. A hand grasped my shoulder. Holding my breath, I slowly turned my head. Light whispered into my ear, "Don't go anywhere."

Letting go of my shoulder, he walked up to the counter and retrieved his order. My feet were glued to the ground. I wanted to leave. To run away from him, from this place. My heart told me to make a run for it. Apparently my head was saying, "Don't you dare move! He'll kill you!" _He wouldn't kill me, would he? No, I don't even know if he's Kira. But maybe…_

Light gestured for me to follow him. We ended up sitting in the back corner of the bakery. As I slid into one side of the booth, I gulped silently. _Don't let him get to you Kisha._

Without any warning, Light scooted right beside. _Oh great._ This can't turn out well.

Setting the box of desserts in front of him, he sighed with disappointment. "Yuri was such a great girlfriend. I'm very sorry to hear that she killed herself."

Slapping him on the face I shouted at him, "That's bull crap and you know it!" Holding his cheek for a moment, he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were glowing with fury.

Turning to me, he glared. Then he pushed me up against the wall of the booth. "I did nothing to Yuri. She-"

"Shut up you liar." That just made him press his hands on my shoulder with all his might. I was squished between him and a wall. My eyes screamed with fear, but my face was emotionless. It seemed like Light and I were the only two people in the entire world. That was one of the worst feelings I've ever had. All the workers were in the back, probably still working on L's order. Every customer already retrieved their orders and left.

Light narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you think you know about me Kisha."

I snorted. "I know more than you think."

"If you tell anyone anything about me, I swear I'll-"

A worker stumbled out of the kitchen. Light immediately let go of me and slid out of the booth. The worker held two large boxes, and three small ones. Looking at us she asked, "Um, Ryuga?"

Nodding I said, "That's for me." Scooting out of the booth, I glided over to the lady and grabbed the boxes from her arms. They were surprisingly light, so they weren't hard to carry. I handed her the money and turned for the door.

Light followed me outside. "Need some help?" he asked, acting as innocent as a toddler.

Shaking my head vigorously, I turned away from him and started walking back down the street. Behind me, I could hear Light laughing. "Trust me Kisha. There's a lot you don't know about me."

I stopped and turned around, ready to talk back to Light. But he was already gone.

* * *

Once I got back to the hotel, I laid the boxes of sweets on the kitchen counter. "I'm back." I walked into the main room where L was seated. "I got your teeth rotting sweets for ya" I announced, looking at him while he was crouching on the couch, chewing on a donut.

He nodded gratefully. "Thank you very much Kisha-san," he said with a mouthful of donut.

Rai returned, apparently in the bathroom, and sat on the couch next to L. Really close to L. Too close to L. I noticed him shift slightly, a little uncomfortable.

 _How dare she sit that close to my L!_ Wait, did I just call him _my_ L? I've only known him for a couple days and I was already proclaiming my ownership of him. Like I actually had any. But this wasn't just about me. Rai sometimes gets overconfident with her feelings, thinking every guy is supposed to automatically like her. It was obvious L didn't feel that way. At least not right now.

Knowing I had to help him, I thought of the perfect way to make Rai move, and annoy her at the same time. Smiling brightly, I drifted towards the couch. Then, I wiggled my way in between L and Rai. We were literally a sandwich.

L shifted uncomfortably again. Rai grunted. I smiled. Now for the finally. I lifted my right arm and put it around L's shoulders, then I lifted my left arm and put it around Rai's shoulders. Then I quickly pulled them both in close.

L gave a small gasp of surprise. Rai grunted even louder. I smirked. "Isn't this fun?"

Finally Rai howled with frustration. "Okay! I get it! You've proven your freakin point!" Furiously, Rai grabbed me by the shirt and yanked me off the couch.

"Ah!" Storming out of the room, she held my shirt, dragging me along with her.

Inside the other bedroom, Rai threw me onto the bed, slamming the door behind her.

"Seriously?"

Rolling onto my back, I stared at the ceiling. "Yeah…"

She grasped my shirt and yanked me up so we were face to face. "You really had to embarrass me like that?"

Shrugging it off I said, "You've handled worse. Why are you getting so worked up now?" Blinking with realization, she began loosening her grip until I fell again onto my back.

Staring at the ceiling she whispered, "I just don't want to look like an idiot in front of the world's greatest detective."

Putting a hand on her shoulder I whispered back, "Don't worry. If he's as smart as everyone says he is, he'll understand."

Getting up from the bed, I walked to the door and opened it. Turning back to her I giggled, "By the way, the picture of you and Matsuda got 50 likes on Facebook!"

"Kisha you-"

I bolted out of the room. In the living room, I jumped onto the couch. Rai came up behind me and tackled me. We flew over the couch, rattling the tables and chairs. We wrestled around on the floor for awhile before going into a laughing attack.

As we got up, L looked at us with amusement in his eyes. Tilting his head he asked softly, "Is everything alright?"

I looked at Rai who was trying to glare at me, but couldn't hold back her giggles. "I was kidding. You know that right?"

Shoving me playfully she answered, "Yes, I did you meanie."

Dropping the subject entirely, I sat on the couch near L. "So, anything new in the case?"

Licking his fingers, he answered, "Actually, Watari is currently at the Yagami household."

I looked at him in confusion. "What's he doing there?"

"Mmm, he's setting up cameras and wires for us to use."

My eyes widened. "You're going to _spy_ on the Yagami family?"

"Correction." Rai chimed in. " _We_ will be spying on them."

"Are you serious?" I looked at L. "Is she serious?"

Nodding, he explained. "You and Rai are the only ones who agree about my suspicions of Light. With both of your help, we may be able to gather evidence on him."

I couldn't help but smiling deviously. _This was perfect. Now we could finally collect enough evidence to arrest that son of a bi-_

"There is one more thing I must tell you." I jerked my head in L's direction. He was now standing at the window, gazing out into the city. Rai leaned in close to hear him.

"Now that we are going to be observing the Yagami's, I need at least one of you here with me at all times. That would mean that one of you should pack your things and stay in the extra bedroom. At this point in the case, we cannot afford to lose precious time. One mistake could disrupt all the time we have spent devoted into this case. I expect us to be watching the cameras every minute the Yagami's are home. We cannot afford to look over any piece of evidence, no matter how small it may be."

Facing us he continued, "I expect to hear a decision on who will accompany me here within the next half hour. Thank you." And with that, L walked out of the room, his back slightly slouched in his usual position.

A familiar silence filled the room. _So, he's asking one of us to stay here with him to watch the Yagami's. Interesting… As much I want to stay, Rai would kill for the chance to be with L all day. No point in arguing._

Turning to Rai, I opened my mouth to speak, but she held her hand up to stop me.

"Kisha, I think you should stay here with L."

Blinking in confusion, I tilted my head. "But, why me? Wouldn't you want to stay with him? Obviously you li-"

"It's not like that Kisha and you know it. I'm just… honored to be in his presence. He is a legend." Putting her hands on her hips, she snorted. "You think _I'm_ the one who likes him? I see the way you gaze at him when he's not looking."

"Shut up!" I shoved her playfully. "So, you don't mind if I stay here?"

Shaking her head she said softly, "Nah, it's cool. You can get alone time with him! Besides, I can't leave my parents in their condition. They need my help. ...Also, I love my bed and my stuffed animals. I couldn't leave them! Who would cuddle them at night?"

I laughed at her childishness. She really had a way of making people feel better.

Rai pushed herself up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Just as she did, I peeked through the corner of my eye. I barely made out a dark shadow in the hallway. Quickly, it disappeared in the other direction. It had heard every word we'd said. _Stop it Kisha, you were just imagining it. These sleepless nights are getting to you._

Shrugging it off, I thought to myself. _I wonder what Light does when he's alone…_


	6. Chapter 6

_So, you've probably noticed that I'm posting a new chapter everyday. I'm gonna keep trying to do that, but there might be days I'm busy or have writer's block or something like that. Ooookay. :)_

 _WildfireDreams: I was so excited to write that part! XD I hope you like it!_

 _DrowningLessons2019: I'm glad you like it, and I hope you read more!_

* * *

Heaving my fourth, and last, suitcase into the room, I stretched out on the bed. It was almost 4 p.m. I finally had everything I'd need for my stay here with L. My parents weren't very happy that I was doing this. Obviously I couldn't tell them I was with L. Instead I told them that I was living with a friend from college, just so I could be closer to To-Oh University. Which was somewhat true, seeing as I might be attending there. Hopefully I'd pass my entrance exams.

Sleepless nights were starting to come back to haunt me. Suddenly my eyes become weary. My whole body became relaxed. As I laid on my bed, I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

 _Shivering, I sat in the middle of the room. The walls were snow white. It even felt like it was snowing… So cold._

 _Appearing in front of me was a black hole. Reaching my hand out I touched it. Pain shot through my fingers and I quickly pulled back my hand. It was burning hot!_

 _An image slowly came into view. Peering into the hole, I gasped with surprise. Yuri lay dead, in the middle of a ring of fire. My heart started to race and my blood began pumping._

 _Suddenly, a shadow appeared on the opposite side of the room I was in. Then it started laughing. At first, I thought the shadow was crying. It's voice soon echoed loudly through the room, getting creepier and creepier._

 _Stepping into the light, I saw him. Light… He held something in his hand. An apple? "There's a lot you don't know about me Kisha," he said mockingly. Tossing the apple into the air, he started laughing again. I watched in horror as the apple fell into the hole, landing on my deceased friend._

 _The walls started dripping… dripping with blood. I cried in terror as I felt my body suddenly plummet through the dark hole. A hot, fiery pain seethed through my body. I kept falling, making the pain even worse. I could see Light's face above, smirking with delight. The hole then began closing._

" _No!" I screamed with fear. Darkness started closing in on me just as the burning pain tore me apart._

My eyes flew open. L was on my bed, his hands grasping my shoulders. Letting go of me, a look of worry crossed his face.

"Are you alright, Kisha-san?" Out of the corner of my eyes, I read my clock. It was 8:34 p.m.

Hiding my sweaty face in my hands I whispered, "Yes, I'm quite alright now. You can go if you want." I felt embarrassed that he had come to check on me just because of a nightmare. _It's not like it was the first time it's happened to me._

Shifting uncomfortably, I could sense he didn't want to leave me until he was for sure I was alright.

"Were you having-"

"A nightmare, yes. Don't worry too much though. I have them a lot for some reason." This reason was perfectly clear to me. Nightmares always including my worries. That's why I tend not to stress over things. Tonight, and for the past week, my worry was Light Yagami.

"Oh, I see. Well, I have nightmares often, too. They mostly occur when I'm working on a difficult case. Of course, they only come up when I'm sleeping, which I don't do a lot." _Really? I couldn't tell_ I thought sarcastically. After I thought it, I felt sorry. _Was that the reason L didn't sleep? Did L just tell me one of his secrets?_

As I nodded with understanding, L climbed off my bed and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to shut it, he added, "Kisha-san, if you encounter any more nightmares soon, you should know that I am always here." Shutting the door softly, L disappeared.

* * *

Mr. Yagami, Rai, L, and I were sitting, L was crouching, in chairs surrounding a big t.v. The moment of truth has come.

Light enters his house and announces his presence. Without an answer, he realizes that he's alone. Then he walks up the stairs to his room.

Snickering at the screen, I rubbed my hands together maniacally. Laughing nervously, Rai scooted her chair slightly away from mine. I couldn't wait to bust this evil monster.

Once he got to his room, he just laid out on his bed and closed his eyes. Sitting patiently, I awaited for his next move. I don't really know what I was expecting him to do. Maybe pace around his rooming, planning criminal's deaths aloud. Even better, he would rant on to himself about how he killed those people. Or… anything to _prove_ he killed those people. But, nothing happened.

Getting up from his bed, Light walks out of the room.

I stared at the screen, expecting to see him run back into his room and grab a knife or… something! But… nothing! That's all we get?!

"Ugh! Are you serious?" I groaned with disappointment. Major disappointment. The only thing that was remotely interesting was that Light put a small slip of paper in his door to see if anyone enters his room while he's gone. That wasn't too out of the ordinary, especially for a teenager. A teenager that is suspected of being Kira, anyway.

Rai put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Kisha. It's only been, like, four minutes. What could Light seriously do in four minutes that would give us enough evidence to arrest him?" Leaning forward, she glanced at Mr. Yagami. "No offense…"

A drip of sweat rolled down the side of Mr. Yagami's face. "I don't believe it. I never knew he went to such great lengths. What could he be hiding in there that he doesn't want anyone else to see?"

L looked at him out of the corners of his eyes. "For a seventeen year old kid I wouldn't say this kind of behavior is particularly abnormal. When I was his age, I did strange this too."

I tried choking down my laughter. "And those things were…?"

Silence lingered in the air. _Of course he'd ignore that question._

Speaking at Mr. Yagami, L asked, "Have you ever talked to your son about the investigation?"

"Of course not! I never once revealed classified information to my family. Besides," Mr. Yagami lowered his head, "I don't get to see them too often these days. Usually as soon as I get home, all I can do is sleep."

With a straight face, L whispered back, "I understand." _Do you? Because it doesn't look like you understand the concept of sleeping._

* * *

My eyes widened at the horrific sight. My mouth gaped. This was _sickening_. To think guys can go around whenever they want whenever they want and look at this stuff! That… that psychotic jerk!

Squirming in her sit, I could tense Rai was also very uncomfortable. He was looking at... explicit magazines.

At first I was shocked. Then, of course, I got angry.

With a low grunt, I jumped out of my seat and began to ran towards the screen. Grasping my shirt, Rai held me back with all her strength. "That low-life PERVERT!"

Even Mr. Yagami was in shock. "I can't believe my son is looking at those magazines."

With his finger on his chin, L commented his thoughts. "It's normal for a seventeen year old."

Whipping my head around at him, I gaped. "Normal?! What so freaking _normal_ about that?!" My anger ceased to a slight simmer when I saw L's face. _Aww, he's so adorable! Who wants to yell at a face like that?_ I closed my eyes and sighed dreamily. Oookay, that probably weirded everyone out. With my eyes still closed, I felt for my chair and plopped down in it.

As I opened them, L continued his thoughts. "But it seems contrived. It's too… obvious. The only reason he didn't want anyone in his room is because he had these magazines. That's what he wants us to think." Wow, he's got a good point there. All of this really does seemed fake.

Mr. Yagami turned to L, obviously a little ticked off. "Hey, that's my son you're talking about. Are you honestly telling me that you suspect him?"

"I do suspect him."

 _Well, that was extremely blunt. I guess L's the type who doesn't mind telling the truth._

"That's why I placed wiretaps and surveillance cameras in your house and the Deputy Director's house."

Catching a glance at Rai, she made a face that said, "Oooh, craps getting real!" _Yes, yes it was indeed…_

Chief Yagami was now staring at the screen. "Oh Light…" Understanding what he was probably thinking, I felt sorry for him for many reasons. One: he thinks he just discovered that his son is a pervert, which he probably is. Two: he doesn't know that Light could be Kira. Feeling very confident that he is, there is also this one part of me that doubts all my theories because of lack of actually evidence. _What if everything I'm thinking is wrong? What if Light really isn't Kira? Could all of this be a waste of time?_

No, it wasn't. We can't overlook any evidence, no matter how small and doubtful it may be. Even if it's only 1%.

* * *

Wow. Light's family could not be more boring. Sayu, Light's younger sister, is drooling over some stupid actor guy. _Pff, teenagers._

Taking out his phone, L flipped it open. "Hello, Mr. Aizawa. Are the Kitamura's watching television now?"

Ugh, yadayadayada. I really didn't care. Leaving the "surveillance room" as I dubbed it, I made my way for the kitchen. Preparing two bowls of ice cream, I reached into the fridge to grab a bottle of chocolate fudge. _Mmm, just thinking of it made my mouth water._ Then, for a little extra for L, I took out the strawberry syrup, pouring both flavors in his bowl. I only used the chocolate for mine.

As I walked back into the surveillance room, I could see Light making his way toward the cupboard. _What would he want in there? Didn't he just eat?_ Reaching inside, he grabbed a bag of potato chips.

Setting my bowl of ice cream on a nearby table, I handed L his. "Oh, thank you Kisha-san. You didn't have to do that."

"Hey, any time." My focus immediately returned to Light.

"Huh, you're eating a bag of chips? You just had dinner. You're good looks are gonna go down the drain if you keep that up, " Sayu informed him. _I wish!_

"It's just a late night snack for studying." Omg, Light, I know you're smart, but could ya get any more boring? Jeesh.

In his room, he sat down at his desk and declared to himself, clearly insane, "Alright, it's time for me to hit the books."

Searching the room for Rai, I discovered her, crouched in another corner, drifting off to sleep. Leaping from my chair, I slapped her on the cheek.

Swinging her arms wildly, Rai gripped my arm. "What the heck was that for?"

"You were about to fall asleep. Earlier you informed me to awake you if you began to sleep so you could go home, and sleep there instead." Secretly smiling at myself, I was proud I remembered that.

"Well, yeah I said that. But that doesn't mean you can just slap me!"

Sighing at her, I made my way back to my chair to start on my ice cream. "You're no fun."

While eating my ice cream, I kept my eyes glued on Light. During his studying, he munched on some potato chips.

Noticing the way Light was writing, I asked L, "Doesn't it seem like Light's writing a bit… dramatic in any way?"

"Hmm, " he murmured while looking at the screen for a moment. "Yes, maybe a little bit." Then he just returned slurping up his ice cream.

Narrowing my eyes, I tried to look for anything suspicious. The bag of potato chips. It seemed… bloated. I watched closely as Light took a potato chip from the bag. Taking a bite of it, he jerked his head to the right. Oookay, yeah, that was way too dramatic.

It took me some thinking, but I finally decided on one thing. From where I sat, Light's life was perfect, normal, and… just plain boring. But from Light's position, there was more to the story than what meets the eye.

 _I know you're hiding something Light. It's now my personal goal to find out what that something is…_

* * *

 _Hi! While I was writing the last part, I was just imagining the potato chip scene in my head. So dramatic! Thanks to the new viewers! Keep reading, and I'll keep writing! Oookay, bye! XD_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello, my loyal readers. I know that I posted the last chapter late last night, but that's just because I kept putting it off. And then I woke up at 2 this afternoon so… my sleep schedule is screwed up. -_-_

 _Oh, and a shout out to WildfireDreams who's been reviewing most of my chapters. Thank you! XD_

* * *

For the past few days, all we've been doing is sitting and watching the monitors. My sleep schedule is screwed up. Only a couple times a day I am able to take half hour naps. The other times I'm observing the Yagami's with L, or going shopping for food.

It was now the middle of the day, and I was just getting back from the bakery. Inside the hotel room, I placed all the groceries in the fridge. After I'd finished, I thought I'd go see if L had made any conclusions while I was out.

Back in the living room, the detectives Mr. Yagami, Matsuda, Aizawa and Ukita were resting in their chairs, obviously stressed out. Rai was sprawled out on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Uh, how's it going?"

Rai sighed heavily. "L's decided to take the cameras and wiretaps out of the two houses."

Confused, I tilted my head slightly to the right. "Why?"

"He said that looking at the cameras has revealed nothing about the Kira case."

Putting my hands on my hips, I huffed. "So, we're just giving up?"

"Well," Rai slowly sat up, crossed legged. "He did say that there's still a 5% chance of Kira being in one of those houses."

Pumping my fists up in the air, I silently cheered. _Yah! We're not giving up!_

Mr. Yagami grunted. "Yes, just a 5% chance… " I almost forgot his house was one of the households we were investigating. Quickly I lowered my arms and sank into a nearby chair.

So, they took out the wiretaps and cameras. What did that really mean? Was L tired of watching them all the time, just to get nothing in return? Or was he planning something bigger?

Suddenly I realized that L has been completely silent ever since I've arrived. Lifting my head, I looked over at him. He was staring blankly into his cup. Just, staring. His eyes were wide with thought.

"Uh, L?" Without moving, he still stared into his cup. Oookay, he was definitely doing some hard thinking.

Finally five minutes later, L lifted his head. And started sipping the drink from his cup. Obviously he's not going to reveal his plans. At least not yet.

Getting up from the floor, Rai started stretching. "Well, even though sitting around here in silence is super exciting, I think I'm going to go home now."

"W-why?" Matsuda stuttered. _Aww, Rai. She's got a secret admirer._

Sighing, Rai replied, "I've got a lot to do tomorrow." Twisting her head towards me she added, "Actually, _we've_ got a lot to do tomorrow."

I raised my eyebrow. "We do?" Then I remembered what I'd been studying for these past weeks. "Oh yeah!" Standing up and stretching myself, I said, "Tomorrow is the To-Oh entrance exams."

This got L's attention. "You two are taking the exams?"

In unison, Rai and I nodded.

"Ah, I see... "

Exchanging glances with Rai, I shrugged. "And that interests you why?"

L stared at me. "Oh, no big reason. I just thought I… Never mind."

I sighed with exasperation. "Whatever. I'm going to my room to catch up on my sleep. Good night everyone." They murmured their goodbye's as I entered my room.

 _Finally. I can go to sleep for awhile._ Changing into my pajamas, I crawled into bed. I went into a deep sleep just as my head hit the comfy pillow.

* * *

This morning's sky was partly cloudy. The air felt cold and chilly against my skin. I'd woke up feeling refreshed and ready to go. I checked every room in the hotel except L's room. No one was here. L must be hiding in his room, behind that laptop of his.

I left the hotel and went to school where we'd be taking the exams. Excitement arose in me as I arrived. Hopefully I'd pass and then I'd finally be a college student. _Kisha Minami the college student._ I like the sound of that.

The man at the entrance informed me that the exam would start in 12 minutes. Rushing inside, I found my way to my classroom quite easily and took my seat. I didn't look around at the other students. My mind needed to be focused on the exam, and nothing else. I did spot Rai out of the corner of my eye. Only because she was sitting right next to me. _Duh._

"Hey bestie." I looked at her and half smiled. "Ready to beat all these losers?"

"Rai," I reminded her, "don't get such a high ego. These people are just as intelligent as us."

She punched me playfully. "I was just kidding. Just wanted to give you some confidence."

"Like I need any. I feel extremely confident in myself. In fact, I slept a-" Holy freaking crap. He's here. I froze in the middle of my sentence just as Light walked in. Following my gaze, Rai bit her lip.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she said under her breath.

While making his way to his seat, he spotted Rai and I staring at him. Smiling, he sat in the seat a couple rows in front of us. "Morning ladies. Good to see you here." Obviously he was talking to Rai and me.

"Well, I can't say the same thing about you." Positioning myself, I sat cross legged in my seat. Usually it helps me think. Right now, I'm thinking about going up to him and kicking him. _Don't be so childish._

"No need to be rude. Just think, if all three of us pass the exams, we could be going to college together! Maybe we'd have the same classes, too!" I threw up a little in my mouth just thinking about it.

"In your dreams, " Rai remarked.

Straightening his back as the teacher came into the room, Light ceased talking to us any further.

As the clock chimed, the teacher glanced at his clock. "And begin!"

Picking up my pencil, I began the test. Most of the questions were easy. In fact, I quickly made it through three fourths of the test. Then I started having to think a little harder.

Not long after I'd started, I finished. Flipping through the pages, I went over my answers. I noticed Rai and Light were done as well.

The teacher strided down the aisle towards us. He passed Light and made his way toward me. Stopping between my desk, and the desk behind me, he commanded, "You two: students number 162 and 163. Sit properly in your chairs."

Realizing that _I_ was student number 163, I grunted as I corrected my sitting position. _He's_ _lucky I'm done with the test or I'd be putting up a fight._

As the teacher walked away, I slightly turned my head and glanced to the seat behind me to see who student number 162 was. Rai, and even Light, did the same. Out of the corner of my eye, I sweared silently when I saw him.

Sitting in the seat directly behind me, in his usual crouching position, was L. Beside me, Rai sweared in a quiet whisper. Scanning him, I realized he was taking the exam, too. _Dang it! That's what he was thinking about yesterday. I should've caught on!_

Him and Light seemed to be having some creepy staring contest. Oookay, that's when the gears in my head started turning. He was going to get into the University, he's a genius so it won't be hard, and then he'll try to befriend Light so he'll reveal himself as Kira. L could get to know Light, so then it would be easy to conclude if he could actually be Kira. I wanted to praise L for his brilliance, but at the same time I wanted to strangle him. L was _out in public_ where everyone could see him! What happened to him being anonymous? _I should've known a sacrifice would have to be made for this case. I just didn't think it would be this major._

Before anyone could draw suspicion, I turned back around in my seat along with Rai. She looked at me with a face that said, "L's got some explaining to do later." I nodded in agreement.

* * *

Truth be told, my theory was correct. At the hotel, L explained to us that he was going to try and get close to Light. Then he would suck the information out of him like smoothie. Those may not have of been his exact words for it, but that's what I imagined.

Finally we got the news. We made it! Both Rai and me got into To-Oh University! Of course, L did too, but for us it was real.

Today was the day of the opening ceremony. L was dressed in his normal attire. I on the other hand was in my room getting dressed to the nines. I wanted to look good so I went to town and bought a casual, yet classy, outfit. I had a blue and white striped button-up shirt with sleeves that went to my elbows. Then I wore a navy blue skirt that went to my knees. My feet were covered with navy blue ballet flats. Also my hair was let down below my shoulders.

From the main room, Rai called to me, "Kisha, hurry your butt up so we won't be late! I want to get this done so I take this stupid skirt off!" That's Rai for you. Tomgirl all the way.

Grabbing my purse, I shut my door and walked into the main room. L was crouched in a chair with his back towards me. Rai was standing at the door, hands on her hips. When she saw me, she smirked, impressed. "Looking good!" She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, and a red maxi skirt.

"You're not too bad yourself." Checking the time on my phone, I realized that we needed to leave right now if we wanted to be there on time. "L, are you ready to go?"

L slid out of his chair and turned around to face me. When he saw me, his eyes widened _very_ big. But that lasted about half a second. Then his face went emotionless again, except the hint of blush on his cheeks. "Kisha-san, you look noteworthy today."

"Aww, thanks L. Now let's go or we're gonna be late!"

* * *

Sitting in the gigantic auditorium, I hummed the tune to my favorite song. At the moment, L and Light were returning to their seats a couple rows ahead of us from giving some speech. To be honest, I didn't care to listen. I just wanted to go back to the hotel. I was so bored.

Rai tapped her feet softly on the floor, obviously as bored as me. Leaning in towards me, she tapped on my shoulder.

"Kill me already."

"Ugh, I know. Why do they have to make these things so boring?"

"I don't understand either. And this skirt is bugging the crap out of me."

"You'll get use to it. The only interesting thing here is Ryuga." Earlier, L told us to use his alias while we're in public.

"Oooh, someone's got a major crush!"

"Shut up."

"Didn't you see the look in his eyes when he saw you in that outfit? I think Cupid was in the room!"

"You're so cheesy."

"So you're not denying you both _like_ each other?"

"Shut up. He doesn't like me that way. He just noticed my cuteness, which is obvious to anyone."

"No way. He's totally in to you! Don't you _like_ him too?"

"Yeah, I guess. There's just so much I- er, I mean we, don't know about him."

"Hmm, you just gave me a great idea."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"I'm gonna get us plane tickets to California."

"Uh, why?"

"Remember? L once worked the LABB Murder Cases. The killer, BB, was caught and now is currently in a California prison." She's obviously done some research.

"We're going to visit Beyond Birthday?" I whispered, astonished.

"Yep. Maybe he knows a thing or two about Ryuga."

"You're crazy, you know?"

"Yep. Who knows, maybe I'll fall in love with BB. Then we can have a double wedding! You and Ryuga, and me and Beyond!"

"WTF?! You're nuts. A completely insane psychopath."

"Ah, takes one to know one, my friend."

* * *

Heaving a sigh of relief, I stepped out of the building and into the cool outdoors. _Freedom._

Beside me, Rai twirled in her skirt. "We're freeee!"

Walking side by side, we went to L's limo and waited patiently. As more groups of students came out, I spotted L and Light. L was trailing Light as he left the building. Sensing that L was going to approach Light, I quickly made my way toward them.

I was close enough to hear L call Light's name. Stopping, Light turned to him.

"Uh, nice meeting you," L said in a shy voice. How cute!

"No, the pleasure was-" Before Light finished his sentence, I decided to intervene.

"Hey boys. How's it going?" Simultaneously, Light and L turned to me. Light smiled welcomingly.

"Hello Kisha. Glad to hear you and Rai got in." Speak of the devil, Rai came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jumping in surprise, Light gasped.

"Aww, did you miss me?" Squeezing Light, she laid her chin on his shoulder and giggled like a little school girl.

"Oh, uh, Rai. What, um…" Letting him go, she shoved him playfully on the back.

Then both of us burst out laughing. "The… haha… look on your face when she… when she hugged you!"

When our laughing attack was over, I looked at L. _What should I do? Should I act like I know him? Or should I ask if he's Light's friend?_ My eyes screamed at L for help.

L made eye contact with me, and nodded so brief and small, only I noticed it. He wanted me to act like I know him.

Smiling brightly, I walked over to L and slung my arm around his shoulder. "Hey Ryuga. Nice speech you made." Glancing at Rai, I made a face that said, "Play along." Getting the hint, she smiled too.

"Yeah Ryuga. You sounded smart!"

"Oh whatever Rai, you weren't even paying attention."

"Was too!"

Light looked at the three of us. "Do you two know him?" I looked at Rai. Her eyes were darting back and forth, unsure of what to say. _Oh crap! She's gonna say it!_ Before L or I could say anything, Rai said something that almost made me have a heart attack.

"Oh, Light. You didn't know? Kisha is Ryuga's girlfriend!" Just so you know, that was not something we planned on. Rai is gonna pay for that one. Not from me, but probably from L. _Rai, you idiot!_

* * *

 _Oookay, I didn't really plan on the last part. It just came to me. Hehehe…_

 _Go KishaxL! XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_Welcome new readers! Old ones as well! I'm glad to see you entertained. I hope to keep your attention. :) Okay, I'm done._

* * *

 **Last time on "Everyone's A Suspect":**

Light looked at the three of us. "Do you two know him?" I looked at Rai. Her eyes were darting back and forth, unsure of what to say. _Oh crap!_ Before L or I could say anything, Rai said something that almost made me have a heart attack.

"Oh, Light. You didn't know? Kisha is Ryuga's girlfriend!"

 **Back to the story…**

One the outside, I rolled my eyes. Looking as casual as a Sunday morning, I kept a straight face. On the inside, I was an emotional rollercoaster. My heart felt like a volcano was erupting. My brain was malfunctioning. Half of me wanted to thank Rai. _Aww, this might not be so bad!_ Another part of me wanted to strangle that flustering moron. _You idiot!_

 _Oh, what's L gonna think?_ That seemed to be the question that wiped away all my other worries. I couldn't bear to look at him. Was he blushing?

Let me explain something. What Rai had just said, it actually wasn't the thing that surprised me the most. Shocking, right? Well, actually, it's what happened right _after_ she said it.

I thought L would deny it, saying it wasn't like that. Because, so far, it wasn't. Instead, L just nods.

"You see, Kisha-san and I have been together for quite awhile. Though," glancing at Rai through the corners of his eyes, "we'd hoped to keep it a secret."

Understanding the (made-up) situation, Light nodded. Smiling he replied casually, "I get it. Don't worry, I won't tell." _Oh yeah, who would you tell? No one you know can say they've ever met L._

Returning to our beginning topic, Light sighed. "To be honest, I'm quite surprised that neither you nor Rai got a perfect score. I would've enjoyed it if you could've joined Ryuga and I for the opening speech."

Narrowing my eyes at Light, I huffed with discomfort. He's trying to get under my skin, that psycho. Ugh, I should've tried harder.

"You know, I actually would've gotten a perfect score. Except during the test, I was distracted by your big, fat, egotistical head!"

"Oookay. Look at the time! We should be leaving now." With that, Rai grabbed my arm and dragged me away before I could blow a gasket.

Not long after we'd gotten into the limo, L joined us. Watari then started the vehicle and drove down the street. Shifting anxiously, I decided I could not hold it in anymore.

"I am VERY confused. Could you tell me what just happened?"

Gazing mysteriously out the window, L closed his eyes. "I wasn't sure myself at first. Rai, would _you_ please explain?"

Smirking with enjoyment, Rai nodded. "Well, all this is actually a wonderful life lesson." L and I turned our heads in unison and stared at Rai. Her glare fell on me. "Don't take pictures of someone while they're sleeping."

First I blinked in confusion. Then I did a double take. "You mean to tell us that calling me L's girlfriend was payback for the pictures I took of you and Matsuda?!"

With a fierce nod, Rai folded her arms. _She's so screwed up in the head._

In a daze of confusion, I turned around to face L, who was crouching right beside me. "Tell me, why did you agree with her? You could've just denied it."

"I understand that. But then I noticed something. When Light Yagami saw you in that outfit, his eyes glowed. It was obvious that he still has feelings for you."

"Well, I don't know about th-" I did another double take in the middle of my sentence. How did L know Light and I once dated? "Rai…" Meekly smiling, Rai shrugged a sorry.

"Wait," I said, turning back to L, "I still don't see why you agreed."

"Hmm, well, at first I wanted to get a reaction." Shifting his body toward us, L continued speaking intently. "What if suddenly, a wave of criminals start dying all of a sudden?"

"Well, then that would most likely mean that Kira would be angry... " Both of our eyes widened simultaneously. "That would mean th-"

"That Light would jealous of you, L, thus strengthening our theory about Light being Kira!"

Lowering my eyes, I said softly, "Since we don't have actual evidence proving it, it's still just a _theory._ "

Rubbing his thumb across his lips, L narrowed his eyes. "Kisha, didn't you saw before that we cannot overlook any piece of evidence no matter how small?"

"Well, y-yes, but…" I stuttered. "How long am I going to pretend to… to be your girlfriend?"

"Hmm, I suppose as long as it takes."

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride to the hotel. All of us were pretty much in deep thought. L was probably thinking about our next move and how we were going to get close to Light. Rai was probably thinking about how to further embarrass Light the next time we met. I was thinking about adopting a kitten.

* * *

From the living room, L called to us. "Would you two like to join me?"

"No thanks," I called back from my bedroom. "We will meet you there!"

Hearing the click of the hotel door, I whispered to Rai. "Coast is clear." As I opened the door to my room, a pair of black paws leaped over the threshold. They pranced around the hallway, darting from wall to wall. From behind the door, Rai and I giggled with amusement.

Yes, we got a kitten. From the start, I planned to surprise L. I had no trouble sneaking him into the hotel without L noticing. A litter box was now placed openly in the kitchen. The owner at the pet store said he was already litter trained.

We decided to name the little rascal Zaki. As in Ryuzaki. That was one of L's alias'. Placing Zaki in a kitten bed, he fell immediately asleep.

After leaving the hotel, we made our way to To-Oh University. Currently L and Light were getting ready for a tennis match. L probably had a couple strategies up his sleeve to gain a bit of information on Light.

Deciding that we could use the fun, Rai and I changed into our sports clothes. I wore a white, sporty tank top with a purple skirt, the same color as my eyes, and spandex underneath. Rai wore a similar tank top, but black shorts. Matching, both of us wore plain white tennis shoes.

Upon our arrival, L and Light were in the middle of a fierce game. The look in L's eyes said it all. His plan, whatever it was, was going according to plan. A large group of people surrounding the tennis courts. Apparently, all watching L and Light. Kneeling, I observed Light's techniques. Hitting hard, he played to win. _I guess that's something that would have to change._

In a raging final battle, Light gave a hard hit. It whizzed pass L. The man sitting a a high chair announced, "Game in set. Won by Light Yagami. Six games to four."

An impressed crowd clapped their hands. Light had managed to beat L. I bet his ego is through the roof. _Not for long…_

They shook hands then made their way to the crowd. Stepping out of the crowd, I revealed myself to them. L held up his hand in a small wave. Light scanned me, stopping pervertedly and briefly at my skirt.

Walking up to him, I congratulated the two. "Good job. That looked like a tough match!" _Even though I only watched the last five minutes of it._

"Thank you. Too bad you don't play tennis."

Holding my racket in his face, I smirked. "Wanna bet?" Pacing back in forth in thought, I halted and smiled. "Let's play two on two. Ryuga and I versus you and-"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Well, _she._ Skipping towards us, Rai waved enthusiastically. "I'll be on your team Light." Rolling his eyes, Light sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to win another game."

With that, I was on the court, ready to face Light and Rai. With L on my side, I'm sure I won't lose. _Now who has a high ego?_

Throwing the ball up in the air for practice, Light looked at me with concern. "Do you want me to go easy on you? I know you don't have much experience…"

"No, "I commanded. "Give me all you got." Looking at L, I nodded. We had a strategy.

Shrugging, Light threw the ball in the air and slammed it against the racket. L took a swing and missed. The ball threw behind him and crashed against the fence.

Smirking with confidence, Light his furiously again. This technique of missing Light's hits lasted until his team had 4 points. Now crap's gonna get serious.

Serving once again, Light smacked the ball with all his might. Just as fast as he hit it, it came flying toward us. Taking one step forward, I slammed my racket against the tennis ball. It flew over Light's head, way out of Rai's reach, and tapped the ground, right before the "out" line.

Light gaped with shock. Shaking it away, we prepared for the long battle.

And long it was. It was an hour after we started when L hit the final ball. We won. Light had lost!

Pumping my fists up in the air with victory, I ran over to L and gave him a big hug. Squeezing him tight I whispered, "Awesome job!" He tensed at first, then relaxed.

As we shook hands with Light and Rai, I noticed Light didn't like losing. He tried to keep a happy face, but a couple hateful glares escaped him.

* * *

On the walk to the coffee shop we decided to go to, L revealed to Light that he suspected him of being Kira. I wasn't surprised. Ever since the girlfriend bit, I lowered my surprise level. I was ready for anything.

Laughing nervously, Light acted astonished. "You think _I'm_ Kira?"

"Well, when I say I suspect you it's only a 1% possibility."

Turning to me and Rai, he asked, "I suppose you girls do too?"

I stared at him, stone faced. "Yep, 99.9%."

"Same," Rai said it like it was no big deal.

"That aside," L turned around to Light who had stopped walking, "I don't mind telling you that once I'm sure you _aren't_ Kira, and I can verify that your deductive skills are as strong as I think they are, we'd like nothing more than to work with us on this investigation."

As L walked away, Light gasped. "You two know that he's…"

"L, yes. For awhile now actually." Whipping my back around, I huffed, annoyed, and followed L. Rai trailed behind me. Approaching L as he walked, I put my arm around his shoulder. I'd made a habit of doing that.

Staring straight ahead as we walked, he whispered softly, "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

Leaning toward him, I whispered back softly, "Don't worry. You're doing what you think is best. We _need_ to get close to him." Stroking the back of his neck so Light would see, I added, "We'll find Kira… Someday, soon."

Looking up at the blue sky, L whispered, "Now _that_ I'm sure of."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello again! Now, I would like to make one thing clear. I do not like writing super long stories. I like reading them, but not writing them. So, this series probably won't be very long. I will have big time skips, but only because I want to finish this. There is a specific reason for that, but I will not tell you now. Thank you._

* * *

"Hmm…" L stared at the floor, lost in thoughts.

"What is it?" I stood next to him. Both of us were leaning against the kitchen counter, devouring chocolate cake. We were going over the Kira case once again, scanning our most recent information. It'd been awhile since the tennis match. More importantly, what happened _after_ the match. At the cafe, L had tested Light on his detuctive skills. He passed in most ways, but there was something L wasn't telling me. Something important.

"Just thinking about Naomi Misora's disappearance…"

"Oh, I do remember hearing something about that." She'd been gone for about four months now. Now that I think about it, that was around the time Rai and I began working with L. _Four months has gone by so fast._

"I'm debating on opening an investigation on the matter."

"Okay... "

"Oh, never mind." Picking up our empty plates, he laid them in the dishwasher. "Let's go into the living room with the others. Watari should be arriving back soon."

Nodding, I followed him into the room where the Task Force members sat. Chattering amongst themselves, they continued their conversations as we entered. The topic that most consumed their mind was what they were going to do about Naomi Misora.

Suddenly Watari burst through the door. "Ryuzaki…" he came rushing towards us. "Something seems to be happening on Sakura TV."

Concerned, I quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Three reporters were sitting behind a long table. Facial expressions revealed their worries.

"In other words, all the reporters and staff here are Kira's hostages. Aside from that we have a professional obligation to share this message with you."

Our eyes were glued on the newscasters. "I assure you this is not a hoax and that Sakura TV is not airing this tape for the purposes of sensationalism." L narrowed his eyes.

"Kira's hostages?" Aizawa said in confusion. "What _is_ this?"

The main newscaster returned to the shocking message. "Four days ago our program director here at Sakura TV received four tapes. After thorough examination, there could be no doubt that they are from Kira himself."

 _Not Kira again._ The steady killings of Kira hasn't changed for a while. This new "stunt" is probably something he'd been planning for some time now.

A small tape with the number 1 on it suddenly appeared on the screen. "The first tape we received contained a prediction regarding the time of death of two suspected criminals who'd recently been arrested."

"Oh no," I murmured numbly. "Kira must've..." Grave expressions filled everyone's faces, except L's. A blank expression remained, one that never changed.

"And as predicted, at the exact time that Kira had specified, both men died suddenly of heart attacks yesterday."

Now a tape with the number 2 on it flashed across the screen. "Kira has instructed us to air the second tape today at exactly 5:59 p.m. And we do intend to comply with his demands. This tape should offer proof of his powers by predicting yet another death. Beyond that, we understand that it contains a message to all the people of the world from Kira."

"T-this has to be another fake don't you think?"

"I doubt it. I'm pretty sure even Sakura TV wouldn't even stoop _that_ low."

"Shut up you two! Just listen." Starting to get fed up with their worrying, I glared at Matsuda and Aizawa. Quickly they shut their mouths.

"And now: the video." All three newscasters disappeared. The words "KIRA" filled up the t.v screen. No one spoke for a moment. Movement was heard in the background. Then, it came.

Clearing his throat, the voice began. "I am Kira. If this video is being aired on April 18th at exactly 5:59 p.m. as I requested, then the time now is 5:59:47, 48, 49. Please change the channel to Taiyou TV. The news anchor Mr. Kyzuie Kohibo will die of a heart attack at exactly six-o'clock."

I flew back as if someone had slapped me. This person was announcing someone's death. Could that be true? Could this "Kira" really predict someone's fated death?

"Change it!" Never have I heard L's voice fill with such demand, anger… irritation.

Remote in my hand, I clicked to channel 36. Sure enough, the head news anchor was dead in his chair.

Gasping with shock, Aizawa struggled to find his words. "It can't be!"

Staff and crew immediately surrounding him, calling out in shock.

"How could he?" Ukita glared at the screen like he was glaring at Kira himself. Clenching my fists, I shook my head with anger and disbelief.

Without a command, I quickly changed the channel back. In the chair next to mine, L narrowed his eyes angrily. Emotion of annoyance and anger covered his face like a mask. "Watari, I need you to bring us another t.v. No, make it two."

Watari nodded. "Yes." Then he left.

The "Kira" voice was speaking. "... I will present you with another victim." _He will present us? He sounds like it's a sacrifice._ Suddenly Kira spoke of a commentator for NHN TV.

Immediately I flipped to channel 24. Again, the victim Kira spoke of was dead.

Lowering his voice, L murmured, "Please change it back…" Looking back, I'm surprised people thought of this as a joke. This has become all too real.

"Now that you've seen proof of my powers, you should have no trouble believing I am Kira." Wait, that's just it. This was _not_ Kira. Whoever this speaker was, he's trying to prove himself to the world as Kira. But the real Kira is too cocky and arrogant. He already _knows_ he's Kira. He wouldn't need to prove it. This speaker wanted to try and prove it, begging was more like it, because it wasn't real.

Jolting from his thoughts, L shouted, "Stop this broadcast! We can't let him finish!" L must be worried that this is the real Kira. It did seem likely.

Matsuda gasped from L's sudden shout, but turned around and ran for the phone. "Get Sakura TV on the line!"

While Matsuda was fumbling with the phone, Aizawa paced around with his own phone. "It's no good. But none of my contacts at the station have their phones on."

"And nobody's picking up at reception either." Sakura TV must've known outraged people would try and contact them. It's not use. There's only one way down there.

I stood up and threw my hands up in frustration. "Screw it!" Bolting towards the door, Matsuda called, "Kisha!"

"I've gotta stop this!" With those last words, I flew out the door. Outside I ran for my motorcycle. Yeah, I've got a motorcycle. Pushing on my helmet, I slammed on the gas and flew down the road.

Flying through traffic, it hit me. Even if this person _wasn't_ Kira, he could do the exact same things as the first. Both possessed some sort of control… power. Coming to a clear conclusion, I decided that the way these two "Kiras" kill, it wasn't real. It was supernatural. There was no power on earth that was able to do that. Kill people just by seeing their face and name. These people had a god-like power. And they were using it stupidly.

As I got closer, I focused on the word _supernatural._ That means super human. Whoever possessed this power could do things regular humans couldn't do.

Slamming on the brakes, I came to a sudden halt before I was able to make it to the station. _What was I thinking?_ What if this Kira could kill just by… just by seeing a face? But how?

I couldn't worry about that now. I know Kira can kill just by a face and name. So I couldn't show my face. What if Kira was waiting outside the building, waiting to kill anyone who tries to stop him? Then again, what if he wasn't?

Before I could think any more, an alarming police car zoomed past me. Inside I made out the face of Ukita, one of the Task Force members. I'm not surprised he didn't notice me. His mind was on something more important.

Slamming on his brakes, he jumped out of the car. Running towards the doors, he tried opening them. Both were locked. "Damn, it's locked!" Banging on the doors, he glared to the security officer inside. "This is the police! Open up!"

Shaking his head, he made an "X" with his arms. That guy wasn't going to let anyone in.

Pulling out his gun, Ukita aimed for the door, ready to shoot. Suddenly, he jolted, then froze. Gasping out of shock, he began shaking. As he gasped for air, his gun dropped to the ground.

I immediately ran towards him. Ukita was having a heart attack! I saw his fingers struggling to press the button on his belt. His last cry for help. Dropping to his knees, Ukita fell lifelessly to the ground.

"No!" Getting on my hands and knees beside him, I reached to take off my helmet. _Stop._ I froze when I realized what really happened. Kira had killed him. Meaning Kira was here, somewhere where he could see us.

Scanning the area around me, I spotted no one. That meant Kira was in a building or hiding. I had no time to search for someone I wouldn't recognize.

Ukita was dead, and there was nothing I could do. Except finish what he came here to do. Seizing his gun, I made sure it was loaded.

Racing to the police car, I jumped inside and shifted it into reverse. Backing up and straightening it out, again I shifted the car, but this time into drive. Shoving my foot down on the gas pedal, I steered the car straight for the Sakaru TV building.

Crashing through the doors, the windshield of the car I was in broke, spraying glass shards on me. Wincing in pain, I stopped the car. Climbing out of the car, I raised the gun at the security guard. "Take me to the studio where they're broadcasting the Kira video."

Shaky, his voice wavered at first, but grew cocky. "Why should I take orders from _you_?" He said "you" like I didn't matter.

"Because, " I shoved the gun in his face, "I'm _not_ afraid of using this." Seeing the determination in my eyes, he lead me to the station.

When I got there, the first thing I did was fire a warning shot in the wall. "Stop this broadcast NOW!" The producer did what he was told. "Then give me ALL of the tapes Kira sent." Once I obtained the bag with every tape, I walked out of the back room and into the live room.

The three newscasters were sitting at the table. Their eyes grew wide when I walked in carrying the bag and gun. Marching up behind them, I faced the camera. My face was hidden behind my helmet. My helmet also disguised my voice so know one could really know who I was.

"I would like to speak on behalf of the police department and all the concerned citizens. Kira, this message is for you." Pushing the news anchors aside, I walked around the table and stood in front of it.

"You are a disgrace. You are tearing this world apart only to put yourself on top. If you think you're serving justice, you're wrong. God-like or not, you are evil. And _I_ can see right through you. So don't think you're going to get away with this. I will catch you Kira and then, you will be eliminated. You are _nothing_ close to justice. L is justice, and in the end, he will win." As those last words echoed through the room, I took a deep breath. My boots clicked as I marched out the door.

I knew Kira couldn't kill me. Never once while I was in front of the camera did I reveal my face. On the outside, the plastic glass of my helmet was dark so know one could see in.

As I walked through the broken pieces of glass from the door, my hands gripped both the gun and the bag. There was now a large wall of police. They held shields and full armor, hiding themselves fully.

There was a sleek black car waiting for me. A fellow Task Force member, Ide, held the door open for me. Walking up to him, I nodded. "Thank you, but I think I'll take my motorcycle instead."

Before he could protest, I found my motorcycle and climbed on it. Starting the engine, I slid my gun into my leather jacket. Still holding onto the bag, I made my way around the wall of police.

Back on the road, I wondered how L would react when I got back. Gulping, I prayed that he wouldn't hate me.

* * *

Breathing a sigh of relief, I laid down on my bed. It'd been a long day. After I came back from Sakura TV, I discovered that L was proud of me. Sort of. I don't really know if you'd call it that.

 **Flashback:**

"Uh, I'm back." Matsuda greeted me with a hug. Aizawa patted my head (talk about awkward). Mr. Yagami wasn't there, of course, so I decided I'd visit him later. L was no where to be seen. "Um, where's L at?"

Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

Afraid I'd upset him, I started shaking. "W-was it me?"

Blushing, Matsuda shook his head. Then tilted it. "Well, while we were watching you, he just sat there with a blank expression. Then…"

"When you rode away on your motorcycle, he walked into his room and shut the door." Aizawa sighed, his voice filled with weariness.

Handing the bag of tapes to Aizawa, I turned to L's door. Gulping, I reached out and knocked. "L, it's me, Kisha." Glancing behind me, I noticed that the others had retreated into the other room. _Wimps._

"Come in," came a small voice. Turning the handle, I entered L's room.

Crouching on his bed, L had his thumb up to his lips. When he saw me, I swear I saw his eyes flash with relief.

Before he could speak, I ran over to the bed, sat down, and put my hands over my face. "I'm sorry. I just… I didn't want…"

Leaning forward, L gave me a hug. Holding me tight he whispered in my ear. "I am just glad you are safe." A small tear escaped my eye. Noticing it, L wiped it away with his thumb.

That tear was the only big emotion I showed the rest of the night. As I got up to leave the room, L called to me one last time. "Even though you acted out of haste, you were very brave."

I gave a wide smile as I closed the door.

 **End of Flashback**

Laying on my bed, I thought about L. My heartbeat quickened and eyes fluttered. _Ugh, why was I acting like this? This isn't me. But L makes me smile._

So, the rest of the night, I thought about L. His clothes, his crouching, and his smile (which he rarely showed). When I fell asleep, I had L's face in my mind.

* * *

The next day came as a shock.

I was bringing another plate of cake for when I heard him say it.

"...That there's a strong possibility that this Kira's a fake. No… we should think of him as a second Kira."

His words shocked me so much, I dropped the plate. Crashing to the floor, everyone looked at me. Eyes wide, I knelt to the ground and cleaned it up. When I returned, I stared at L in the eyes.

"A second Kira?"

Gulping down his cake, he stared back at me. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no! Actually… that's exactly what I was thinking. Also-" I was about to explain my theory about his supernatural powers when I was suddenly interrupted.

Bursting through the door, Rai yelled, "Hey! I'm back!" Appearing at the door, she waved at everyone.

"I have amazing news!" Striding up to me, she waved an envelope in my face. Snatching the envelope from her hand, I opened it up. Two round trip tickets to California.

"Holy freaking crap. You weren't kidding?"

Rai shook her head. "Nope. And we're leaving tonight."

* * *

 _Hey! Thank ya'll for reading. XD_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm not much of a talker, if you haven't already noticed. Soooo… please enjoy._

* * *

Obviously we couldn't tell L about our trip to visit Beyond Birthday. Instead, Rai made up some story about going to see a childhood friend. Out of all the excuses in the world, she picks that. No, we weren't going to visit relatives, or go to a cosplay convention. We are going to visit a childhood friend.

"Hmm, how nice. What is her name?" L crouched in the chair, sipping his tea.

"Actually it's a he," I blurted out. _I'm an idiot! Why did I just say that?_ Maybe I just blurted that out for no reason. Or maybe I wanted L jealous. Did I?

Rai could tell what I was thinking. "Yeah, the three of us use to be best friends. The Three Musketeers they called us!"

I shot her a look that said _Don't over do it!_ With a nod, she wrapped up this false story.

"But then he moved to America. We were lonely for many days…" Kicking her in the leg, she winced. "That's when we found Yuri. We just transferred into a new middle school. She was the first to welcome us. I always liked that about her."

That last part was true. The moment Rai and I walked into the doors of our new middle school, Yuri greeted us. We were best friends ever since.

Holding back tears, I tried to stay on topic. "Our friend's name is Matt."

L was gripping his teacup hard. I almost laughed at his jealousy. He was so cute.

"Come on! Let's go pack your bags." Shoving me, we went back to my room. Shutting and locking the door, Rai sighed with relief. "You think he believes us?"

In a sudden burst, I started laughing. Then Rai joined me.

Wiping the tears on the brim of my eyelashes, I took a deep breath. "I think we're good. I feel kinda bad though. Making him feel jealous about someone who doesn't exist."

Rai snorted. "He'll get over it while we're gone." Rustling through my closet, she pulled out a large suitcase and a mini one to go with it.

We spent a couple hours packing my things. Each of us only needed three outfits. An armful of toiletries came next. Last thing I had was my laptop which was stored in my portable computer case that I could sling over my shoulder.

Now it was time for our goodbyes.

We carried my things into the hotel lobby where Watari soon loaded them into a taxi that would take us to the airport. Matsuda hugged me goodbye, which he does often. At first Aizawa held out his hand for me to shake, but I pushed it aside as I went for a hug. Mr. Yagami, nor his son, had any idea this was happening, and I honestly didn't care.

After I hugged Watari, I turned to L. He stood, slouched. "I will escort you to your taxi." I was about to point out that the taxi was right outside when I realized he just wanted to give a private goodbye.

Rai was in the lobby talking with everyone before we left. We'd already been to her house and collected her suitcases.

Outside, L pulled me into a hug. "Stay safe," he whispered.

"I will," I whispered back. Pulling away, I gave a small smile. "We'll be back in three days."

With a shrug he said, "I know… but I will still miss you."

I had known L and the Task Force for about 4 months now. Gotta admit, they've grown on me. They never minded being around me, nor I did them. All of them were like a second family to me. We shared some good times too. Moments of humor, sadness, overjoy, and depression. But with L… there's always been more. I've always been with L, seen him every day. Him and I shared our thoughts, our feelings, our theories, and most importantly, cake. He was special.

"I'll miss you too. Even if it's three days."

Pulling me me close, L's lips gently touched mine. Relaxing, we stood there kissing for awhile. _Oookay, maybe this is too much emotion for one night. I really like this, but if I keep this up, people will think I'm vulnerable._ That's my weakness. Vulnerability, being unprotected.

Suddenly the taxi honked. Jolted, we flew back a step. Closing my eyes, I shook my head and laughed.

Rai came running out of the building. "We better get going." Waving goodbye to L, she got into the cab. Smiling, I also waved at L as I climbed into the cab. From the window as we pulled away, I saw him waving back.

* * *

Setting our suitcases up against the hotel wall, a wave of relief swept over me. Finally, after a 12 and a half hour flight, we were here in California. It had been stressful enough when our luggage had to be rechecked, due to my gun. Then, to top that off, during the whole flight, two twins behind us kept kicking our seats. When I tried to tell the boys' mother, she was sleeping. With earmuffs. And a sleeping mask.

It was currently 9 in the morning and we were exhausted. I was curled up on one of the beds. Rai was stretched out on the other. We sleep until three that evening.

As our alarm went off, Rai screamed and shot up, sitting in the middle of the bed. My eyes flew open. Startled, I flipped over and fell off the bed.

Dragging ourselves out of bed, we grabbed snacks from the hotel lobby and brought it up to our room to eat. While sitting side by side on my bed, munching our snacks, I pulled out my laptop.

As soon as I clicked it on, an alert popped up.

"Hmm," Rai said, glancing at my screen while she ate her banana. "It says that someone wants to video chat with you. Someone named 'Ryu25'." With a half smile, she continued her banana. We both knew who it was from.

After clicking the accept button, L's face appeared. As well as Matsuda, Aizawa, and even Mr. Yagami. _Oh great, he's back._

Waving, Matsuda said excitedly, "Hi Kisha! Hi Rai!"

We waved back. "Hey you guys. What's going on?"

"We just wanted to check up on you." Aizawa huffed. He acted like he didn't care, but I could tell he did.

"Yes, and I wanted to tell you… I'm sorry. For everything that's happened in the past." Mr. Yagami looked at me with such tender eyes. Maybe he did feel sorry, or he was scared for my safety. I almost let a tear roll down my cheek. Now I felt guilty about what I thought earlier about.

Producing a small cough, L cleared his throat. "I would like to speak to the girls in private please." Getting the hint, they left the room quietly. It was just L, Rai, and I.

Gulping down the last piece of her banana, Rai smirked. "Aww, did you miss us?"

A small blush appeared on his cheeks, but it fled quickly. "I would like to discuss some new information involving the Kira case."

Catching our attention quickly, I turned up the volume.

"I've asked Light to join us with the investigation."

A huge silence filled the room. My eyes closed, and I shook with fury just thinking of the fact. _How could L ask him to help us? I thought Light was a suspect?_ Opening my eyes, I looked down at the keyboard instead of looking at L. _L must have his reasons. You have no say in this, so just drop it._ Finally my eyes made their way up to L's adorable face. "Light has great detuctive skills and is very intelligent. He will be of much use in this case."

Opening his mouth to speak, I held my hand up. "That's all I'm gonna say."

He turned his head to Rai. She shrugged. "I'll be honest; I don't like Light. But he could be a bit of help."

Realizing he wouldn't get anymore out of us, he dropped the subject. "Have you met your friend yet?"

Sharing quick worried glances with Rai, I shook my head. "No, but we should probably get going."

Nodding with understanding, L gave a small smile at me before clicking off. I sat there staring at the blank screen for a moment.

Nudging me, Rai giggled. "Well, it seems he is _very_ fond of you Kisha."

"You have no idea," I replied. "I mean, uh, it's not like that, I…" When I turned to her, she was struggling to hold in her laughter. Shoving off the bed, I grunted. "Let's go."

* * *

The prison was vast and eerie. We didn't actually get there until later that night. The darkness added to the disturbing scenery.

After a long check from the security officers, and an even longer debate about my personal gun, we arrived in the visitors area. Shoving me forward, Rai took a step back. I gave a look that said _You big baby._

Peering around the corner, I blinked in confusion. Turning to Rai I whispered. "Uh, why do I see L sitting around a table in there?"

Her eyes popped open, causing her to peer around the door with me. Both of us noticed the black spikey haired guy sitting in an orange jumpsuit. He was sitting in the same position as L does. The only thing that was different was his eyes. They were blood red.

I already knew that wasn't the real L. I just wanted Rai to go into the room first.

"Get in there! Go talk to him!" Being shoved roughly, I flew into the room and stumbled onto the floor.

My head shot up as heard a laugh. The black haired guy was smirking at me from the table. _Anyone who knew L, there wasn't many people, could see right through this guy. He showed way more emotion than L did_ _._

From the floor, I observed him. Then I thought about the info of the LABB Murder Cases. I also recalled Beyond Birthday's mugshots I'd looked over. Beyond Birthday was L's copycat. He wanted to surpass L. Of course, he failed.

Walking over to the table, I slowly sat down across from Beyond Birthday. His eyes scanned me up and down, left to right. Laying his elbows on the table, he leaned forward, still staring me in the eyes.

"Who are you and why are you here?" It's like he was interrogating me.

Straightening my back, I tried to act professional. "I know you have some information about L. I am here to know more about him."

A flash of mischief crossed his eyes. "As much as I want to tell you, there's something I want in return."

Narrowing my eyes, I grunted. I knew this wouldn't be easy. "What's that?"

"Jam."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Rai returned with a large jar of strawberry jam. Handing it to Beyond, she rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously gonna eat the whole thing?"

Opening the lid, he stuck his fingers in the jar as a reply. Sticking his jam filled fingers in his mouth, Beyond murmured a satisfying "mhm" and smiled.

After about three minutes, he finished off the whole jar of jam. Smirking, I leaned forward as he licked the remaining jam off his fingers.

"I think you owe me something."

Rolling his eyes he laughed. "Oh, alright. I'll tell you two things about L."

Mouth gaping, I protested. "Only two things?"

Narrowing his eyes, Beyond folded his arms. I wasn't going to get more than two things out of him. Sighing with defeat, I nodded.

Beyond cleared his throat. "I cannot reveal to you if I've actually seen L. That is way too personal. But I can tell you that he is a very good judge of character. He has the eyes of seeing right from wrong without even knowing someone. With that said, he doesn't trust many people. Highly secretive, he feels alone. I'd say, if he trusts you, you must be very important to him."

His cold eyes stared at me from across the table. "Do you think he trusts you?"

I didn't even have to think about that. "Yes, I do."

"Are you sure? Or is he just using you for information on something?" Beyond seemed to be forcibly contradicting me.

"I-I would hope not." Clenching my fists, I shook my head. "No. L wouldn't do that. He's not like that.."

"I knew that. I just wanted to see what you'd say." He smirked. "You are very skilled. How do you know L?"

"Beyond, I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Beyond whined.

"Because you're a serial killer."

"Oh, I see how it is." Now he was pouting.

"Beyond?"

"Yes Kisha Minami?"

"What's th- wait? How do you know my name?"

"Hmm? Oh, just a guess."

I felt uneasy. "Uh, okay… As I was asking before, what's the second thing about L?"

"Oh, that. Well-"

Suddenly a security guard walked in. "Visiting hours are over." I turned around.

"Hold on." I turned back to Beyond. "Tell me."

He leaned in close. "L has successors. I was a previous one, but obviously I'm not anymore. There are three new ones now."

"Where are they?" I know I shouldn't be prying, but I needed to learn more about L. Who he is. Where he came from. His past. I know I'm going out on a risky limb here, but if our relationship can grow, I need to know who I'm falling for.

"Winchester, England. Wammy's House. That's where we grew up. Everyone at Wammy's House are orphans." Beyond stood up. "Thank you for the jam. Oh, and tell Rai Tanaka that I am very fond of her hair. It's the same color as my eyes." With that, Beyond Birthday blew me a kiss and walked out of the room with a security guard.

Sitting there, I tried comprehending what I just did. I'd met Beyond Birthday. _The_ Beyond Birthday! Part of me was excited because he was a legend and I'd met him. Another part was slapping it's other half screaming _It's not exciting! He's a serial killer!_

Finally Rai entered the room. Sliding beside me, she huffed. "Did you learn anything?"

"Yeah, actually. I learned a lot about L. And I learned where he grew up."

Her eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Really? Where?"

"England."

"Good."

"Why?" I sighed. Sometimes she could be so confusing.

"Well, while you were chatting with a serial killer, I was buying us more tickets. They're one way tickets to anywhere."

Hugging Rai, I laughed. "How did you know?"

She just shrugged. "I had a feeling." Pulling away from my hug, she stood up and walked toward the door. "If we're going to England and get back to Tokyo in time, we better get packing."

On our way out, I remembered something. "Did you know that Beyond knows our names?"

Biting her lip, she looked at me with unease. "How?"

Shaking my head I replied. "I have no idea." Suddenly, I smiled. Chuckling, I nudged Rai. "Also, Beyond says that he likes your hair."

* * *

 _Lalalalala. I really like Beyond! Glad that I could write him in before he… died. O_O Okay, top four favorite Death Note characters. Go:_

 _1\. L Lawliet_

 _2\. Beyond Birthday_

 _3\. Near_

 _4\. Matt_

 _-_- Okay, I'm done. Read again!_


	11. Chapter 11

_No school for me today! Or Monday! Yay! That means I'll have a lot of free time on my hands to think about this story. -_- *does serious thinking*… O_O Okay, I'm done thinking for awhile. XD Enjoy!_

* * *

Throwing her hands up in frustration, Rai shouted, "Yep. We're lost!"

It was after midnight and we stomping around in the woods. Winchester, England was a beautiful place. Many tall trees, cool climate. I'd rather go hiking somewhere in the middle of the day, not get lost in the dead of night.

In retrospect, wearing black boots with heels was a terrible idea. My mind was only consumed of finding Wammy's House immediately, and how good these boots looked with my jeans and maroon blouse.

Huffing with exhaustion, I leaned my back against a rugged tree. "I really wish I would've brought my phone charger." Since I'd forgot that, I couldn't plug in my phone at the hotel in California, so it died before we could make it to England. There goes Google Maps.

Across from me, Rai cried with surprise. Then came the "thump" from the ground.

"Rai? Are you okay?" A moment of silence passed. I began to get worried when I heard a long moan. Crawling on all fours, I made my way to Rai. She was laying on the ground.

Gripping my wrist, she pulled herself up. "My boot heel broke."

I laughed at the thought. "Yours too? Both of mine broke already."

We continued our exposition to find Wammy's House. Walking for two miles at least, my legs started to grow weary.

Resting for a moment, I barely noticed a deep impression within a spot of mud. A boot heel impression. _Ugh, we were just going in a circle!_

For a moment, I was lost in thought. Then I realized that Rai wasn't beside me. Squinting my eyes, I didn't even see her around me.

"Rai?" I called out. It's not good to lose your friend in the middle of the woods after dark. Not good at all.

Suddenly, a blood curling scream ripped through the forest. My heartbeat raced at the thought of it being Rai. I mean, we were the only two out here, right?

"Rai!" I called a little louder. Then another scream echoed from my right. Bolting from my rest stop, I dodged through trees and branches. A couple snagged my shirt, but I didn't stop.

A low growl came from in front of me. Coming to a halt, I started shaking. Then I noticed a body. Rai's body. She lay cold and lifeless on the ground. _No_ I thought as I reached down and touched her. Clinging to life. Feeling around her body, I felt her ripped shirt. I also felt the bloody gash on her stomach.

Quickly I took off the jacket she was wearing and tied it around her wound, holding in the pressure. I was about to pick her up when the noise growled again. This time, right behind me.

Slowly I turned around to see the silhouetted figure. It had four legs, so it was clearly and animal. My first guess was a bear, but as it stepped closer, the moon lit up the shape of something much smaller.

Leaning back, I slowly made a move to get up and run for help. Sensing my fear, the thing lunged toward me, scratching me over my right eye. Luckily I'd closed them out of fear.

Flying to the ground, I reached for my gun. It wasn't there. It was in my luggage along with Rai's luggage. We'd decided to hide our things in a bush, and come back for them later. We didn't have enough money to go to another hotel.

 _This is it Kisha. You're gonna die._ I knew there was no fighting this thing. It was useless. I was weaponless. Wanting my last thoughts to be good ones, I pictured L. His eyes, his hair, his clothes, and his smile. I remembered when he'd kissed me before I'd left. "Stay safe" he whispered. I'd told him I would. But look at me now.

As the figure lunged toward me again, I screamed at the top of my lungs before blacking out in pain.

* * *

"Do you think they're okay?"

"Who cares."

"I do. So does Roger."

"Well, I don't give a crap about Roger. Or these two sissies."

"They're not sissies. They've been attacked by something, maybe a bear or something, and lived. What do ya call that?"

"Luck."

The voices were in the room with me as I awoke. My head ached, my face burned, and my body felt like a punching bag. Blurry memories from last night were glued into my brain. No wonder I felt like crap. I'd been lost in the woods with Rai when-

 _Rai._ Where was she? Opening my eyes for the first time since I blacked out, I bolted upright. A memory of feeling the gash in her stomach made me uneasy.

Becoming aware of my surroundings, I noticed two teen boys sitting in chairs across the room. One was super cute. His brown hair overlapped the goggles covering his eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved red striped shirt. In his hand was a video game.

Intimidation swept over me as I eyed the teen next to him. This guy was wearing a black long sleeved shirt. His hair cut was similar to one of a girl's, and it didn't help that he had blonde hair. But usually that stuff wouldn't make me nervous. His face was formed into a deep scowl. Grunting, he snapped a chocolate with his mouth. Outfit and haircut aside, this was one intimidating guy.

Instead of greeting the two strangers, I marched out the door and into the hallway.

"Rai?" I called frantically. I ran throughout… wherever I was at, calling her name. In the process I discovered a dining hall and many living rooms. But still no Rai.

My feet lead me throughout the whole place, but I couldn't find Rai. What if she wasn't here? What if she's…

Suddenly I came to a halt. Through the door on my right, I could hear a weak voice. My best friend's voice.

Preparing for the worst, I burst through the door. It was a huge room, toys scattered everywhere. In one corner a cot, and sitting in it was Rai.

Such relief swept over me at that moment. She was safe. And _alive_. Running over to her, I pounced. Landing on the cot, I squeezed her tight.

Tensing at first, she squirmed. "Ugh, I hate hugging." Then her body relaxed. Letting go of her, I gave a worried expression.

"What the HECK happened last night? I can barely remember anything! I remember feeling your wound, and then I know why we were out there, but after that..." My voice trailed off.

Biting her lip, Rai pulled her knees up to her just and hugged them. "I don't know. It's all such a blur."

"Indeed. It seems the scars on both of your bodies show that you two were attacked by a wolf." The new voice startled me. In the middle of the room was a boy. Surrounding him was a set of train tracks.

Something about this boy made me smile. Maybe it was the emotionless expression on his face. Maybe it was his shaggy white hair. He was sitting on one leg, while the other leg was held up to his chest. All of this was cute, but I think there was one big reason why I liked him. He reminded me of L.

"He can talk?"

"Rai," I shook my head, thinking she'd upset hiim.

"It's just, I've awake with him all morning _._ I've been trying to get him to talk but he hasn't said a word to _me_. " She was beginning to sound like a child.

The doors opened and three bodies walked in. Two were the boys I'd met earlier. The other was a spiteful looking elderly man. And he did not look happy to see me.

"What is the meaning of this? Who said _you_ , " pointing his finger at me, "had permission to come in here?"

Before I could protest to anything he'd just said, the boy on the floor spoke up.

"Roger. I requested her presence. Was that alright?"

The elderly man-Roger- seemed at a loss for words. Apparently he didn't expect the boy to speak up.

"Hold up. Someone needs to explain everything right now!" Rai exploded. We were utterly confused at this whole situation.

Finally someone, a mix of the teens and the old man, told us what happened. Last night we were attacked by a wolf. The blonde-Mello, we learned- and the cute one-Matt, we learned as well- found us and took us here.

It was now late morning, so we'd spent the night here, recovering. Both our wounds were treated. There wasn't much room to put us, so I was laid out in a cot in one living room. Since Rai had more major injuries, she was placed in the white haired boy's room. Near was his name. And now, Rai and I were officially at Wammy's House.

Now it was time for us to explain. Previously, Rai and I had planned this out. We were going to tell them that we looking for our lost sister. She was placed in an orphanage when we were young, making her separated from us.

But before we could, a phone rang. Roger pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. "Hello?" After a few "mhm's" and "oh's", Roger narrowed his eyes at us. Gulping with nervousness, I looked down at the floor.

"Okay, here she is." Handing the phone to me, he scowled.

Placing the phone up to my ear, I took a deep breath. "Uh, hello?"

"You never cease to amaze me, Kisha-san." Inside, I smiled at the sound of L's voice. Wait, he wasn't mad at me? Or was he?

"I-I do?" Spying Roger out of the corner of my eye, he smirked. He must have contacted L and told him about us. Knowing L, he must have pieced it together quickly.

At that moment, I realized that I didn't like Roger. Not one bit.

"Yes, you see, at first when Roger told Watari about the two girls that were discovered last night, I assumed they were orphans. But upon further investigation, I realized the truth."

"Oh, uh, about that… I'm sorry L. I just…" Lifting my head, I narrowed my eyes at the four people opposite from me. "Hold on one second." Laying my hand over the phone, I cleared my throat.

"Is there any chance you could _leave_? I need to talk to him in private." I glanced at Rai. She gave me a look as to say _Me too?_ I nodded.

Roger huffed. "I think that after what you pulled, you do not deserve alone time." Now I really didn't like him.

Mello growled. "Don't be a wuss."

Matt just shrugged and returned to his video game.

On the floor, still fiddling with his toys, Near kept quiet.

Beside me, Rai grunted.

"Fine, whatever. But don't say a word about it!"

Without any acknowledgement, I returned to my conversation with L. "Hey, I'm back."

"Can I ask you a question?" L's voice was soft.

"Ask away."

"Why? Why did you lie to me? Why did you go to England?" My eyes welled up with tears at the sound of his heart-broken voice. _I screwed up big time. Now he'll never trust me._

Taking in a shaky breath, my voice lowered. "Ever since I met you, I've really liked you. You're mysterious and secretive on the outside, but on the inside, you're different. I just wanted to know more about you. I wanted to know what makes L… L."

"Then why didn't you just ask me?" Both our voices were soft and weary at this point.

"I knew you trusted me, but I didn't think you trusted me _enough_ to tell me. I just… I wanted to know who I was falling for." I didn't plan to say that last part. Worried that he didn't believe me, I blurted it out. But it was true.

Silence came across the phone. Looking around the room, I realized that everyone had gone. Occupied in my conversation with L, I hadn't noticed when they left.

Finally L spoke. "I do trust you. At least, now I do."

My spirits rose a tiny bit. "But why now?"

"You trusted _me_ enough to tell me the truth. Also, I would like to say that… I feel the same way. You have grown very much on me Kisha." I smiled brightly.

Something good did come out of this. And to think, just days ago I was on an airplane heading to- Holy crap. Oh my- I didn't tell him.

"Uh, L? Don't me mad at me but Rai and I sort of…" I trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Oh, um, we just… went to see Beyond Birthday."

I could hear the phone drop to the ground. A couple seconds later, it was being picked up.

"Y-you two did what?" Woah, he stuttered. Maybe I'll just talk about this with him when we get back.

"Let's forget about. I mean, the past is the past! Oooh look at the time. I'm getting pretty hungry. You have fun with your investigation. See you soon!" With that, I clicked off the phone and skipped out of the room.

* * *

Wandering the halls of Wammy's, I wondered what it was like for L growing up. Did he like it here? I doubt he had any friends. Probably kept to himself, eating sweets all day long.

When I reached the lunchroom, I saw everyone else. It was lunch time so the whole room was packed. Matt, Mello, and Rai were sitting at a table in the corner, away from the other kids. Near was on the floor next to them, playing with some dominoes.

Stomach grumbling, I decided that it would hurt to grab a bite to eat before we departed for Tokyo. After getting some food on my tray, I made my way towards the table.

I noticed Matt was still playing his video game, but once and awhile he'd glance up and smile at Rai. _Oooh lala._

Sitting down, I smiled. "Hey guys. Nice to see you again."

Matt looked up at me with a smile and nodded. Then returned to his game. From the floor, gave a small nod, but didn't say anything.

Mello jabbed a fork in his food. He chewed vigorously.

Cutting a piece of my cake, I snorted. "What's your problem?"

Grunting, Mello scowled at me. "I don't have a problem!"

"Calm down. I just asked." I muttered under my breath, "Someone's got anger issues."

Slamming his fork down on the plate, he turned to me. "You've got a big mouth, you know?"

"You're one to talk, " I retorted. "I least I have a hairstyle that matched my real gender." From the floor, I saw Near smirk. Mello finally ticked.

"Shut up! You don't know who you're talking to! I'm one of L's successors; second below big-headed freak Near and above Matt! And no one cares about my hair!" The kids in the lunch hall were too distracted to hear Mello. But everyone at this table did.

"Hmm, so that's who you three are. You're L's successors."

Near closed his eyes. "Mello, you impetuous fool." Opening them, he returned to his toys.

Matt snorted. "Way to go, Mello," he said, not looking up from his device. Rai pretending to be eating, but she stole small glances towards Matt.

I smirked. "Not so smart anymore, are you Mells?"

Slamming his hands on the table, Mello stood up. "Don't call me that," he growled. Staring at me, he narrowed his eyes. "At least L can trust _me_ enough to tell me about his past."

That teared it. Mello has a smart mouth on him, and I couldn't take it anymore. He had no room to talk like that. Picking my plate of strawberry cake up from the table, I shoved it into Mello's face before storming out of the lunch hall.

* * *

Since I obviously didn't live here, I didn't know where to go after I stormed off. So, retracing my steps, I made my way back to Near's room.

I could think of nothing to do. My luggage was still, hopefully, somewhere outside in a bush. Instead of pouting on the cot, I sank to the floor and began setting up dominoes. Piece after piece, I set them up. Near had a lot of dominoes, so I knew I wouldn't run out for awhile.

After about ten minutes, I heard the door opening. I didn't look behind me. I thought is was either Mello coming to apologize, or Rai coming to check on me.

To my surprise, the boy in the white pajamas sat next to me. Not turning away from my work, I kept on going. After studying my pattern, Near began setting up dominoes too.

 _So this was L's top successor._ It was hard to tell his age because he was short, but being the top successor, you'd think he would be a bit older.

"Near, how old are you?" I began to try and start a conversation.

"Almost 17." Woah, I was right. He's much older than he looks. With the sudden urge to get to know him, I decided to ask him another question.

"Why doesn't Mello like you?" It was obvious that Mello didn't like Near after he called him a big-headed freak.

Near smirked. "Isn't it obvious? It's because I'm more intelligent than him."

* * *

 _Yay! I got to write in my favorite boys from Wammy's House! HOUSE PARTY! *shoots fireworks*_

 _They will also be in the next chapter. YESH! XD_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello! I've had a long weekend. And barely any sleep. But anywaaaays…_

 _From this chapter and on, I'll still be mostly in Kisha's point of view, but Rai's will also be added. Her point of view is_ _ **very**_ _important for the_ _ **last**_ _chapter. But that won't be for awhile so…_

 _And it's my longest so… Yeah, it's long. Back to the story!_

* * *

 **Rai's P.O.V**

Getting a hug from Matt was like seeing a puppy cuddle with a kitten. His arms wrapped around my body made my heart tingle with excitement. Then I realized it was a goodbye hug.

"See ya later" was the last thing he said to me as he stumbled inside. Kisha and I have only been at Wammy's House for a few days and we've already bonded with two of L's successors. Not Mello. He's a jerk.

Kisha appeared at the door wearing capris and a light pink shirt. Leaning against the entryway, she bit her lip. Currently she was on the phone with L.

"A Shinigami, huh? That could really change the course of this case. Meaning that we could be dealing with something supernatural…" I yawned and turned away. Sometimes I wish I could just get away from this case. From this world, even.

"Hmm, this second Kira seems to be very eager to meet the real Kira…" Stepping from the door, she jumped beside me. "Hold on, L." Putting her hand over the phone, she turned to the door.

Near stepped through and made his way to Kisha. Giving her a tight hug, he whispered, "Stay safe." Near and Kisha really bonded within those two days. She spent most of her time playing with him. They formed a brother-sister relationship.

That was the opposite of how Matt and I felt about each other. While I was here, I hung out in his room and played video games with him.

I guess you could say all of this was a vacation. Now it was time to head back into the crummy reality.

Giving me a nod, Near crept back inside.

Kisha immediately began talking to L again. "You won't believe who just hugged me." Getting into the taxi, she shut the door behind her.

I was just about to get in too when Roger came outside with the last of our suitcases. He seemed to be having trouble with the larger one so I decided to step in. Grasping the handle, I tugged it. But it didn't move.

In the end, it took Mello, Roger, and me to load it into the trunk.

"What the crap is in there anyway? Bricks?" Mello reached down to open it when I slapped his hand. Pulling back, he grunted.

"Hey, don't look at me that way. It's Kisha's and she'd be pissed off if she knew you were rummaging through it." Rolling his eyes, Mello marched inside.

Giving me a pat on the back, Roger smiled. "It was nice meeting you girls. Feel free to come back anytime, though I hope you don't try getting attacked by a wolf next time."

With a laugh, I nodded. "Thank you." At first I didn't like Roger. Neither did Kisha. Soon, though, we both got to know him.

Inside the taxi, I wondered if I'd ever go back. Wammy's House was warm and welcoming for an orphanage. It had tons of great kids. Near, maybe Mello, and Matt…

 _Matt…_ That name was stuck in my head. _I'll miss you, Matt. You and your video games._

* * *

 **Kisha's P.O.V**

"Holy freaking crap! It's like trying to take L away from his cake. It won't budge." I struggled to lift my suitcase. "How in the world did they get this outside?"

Rai and I were standing outside the Tokyo airport, attempting to get our luggage into yet another taxi. It's probably the eighth taxi we've been in all week.

Putting her hands over her face, Rai grunted. "Let's just take stuff out of it so it's lighter."

As I pulled the zipper, opening the suitcase, I heard Rai gasp with surprise.

Let's play a game. It's called the "Guess What Was In Kisha's Suitcase" game. Was it my clothes? No. Was it my makeup and shower stuff? Wrong again. Was it Matt from Wammy's House? YOU'RE CORRECT!

Squeezing out of the suitcase, Matt flopped onto the ground. With a huff, he pulled himself up. Giving us each a smirk, he laughed. "Happy to see me?" Bugged-eyed, I blinked. _Matt was in my suitcase?_

He pulled Rai in for a hug. I didn't move. _Matt was in my suitcase._

Then, he reached back inside the suitcase and pulled out a lighter and a cigarette box. With a click, he lit the cigarette and started smoking.

 _Matt was in my suitcase!_

"How the HECK were you… Why the HECK did you… Please explain, right now!" Plucking the cigarette from his mouth, I threw in an ashtray on a trash can.

"Hey, I was using- never mind." Both Rai and I had our hands on our hips, awaiting his explanation.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Matt shrugged. "I'm just gonna keep this short, okay? Well, you see…" He took a step back because we were hovering over him.

"I didn't want you guys to go. I was gonna miss you and-"

"Matt..." I raised an eyebrow at him and talked with a stern voice. "Seriously?"

Throwing his hands up in the air, rolled his eyes. "I was bored, alright? England was boring so I thought I'd come see Tokyo."

Rubbing my temples, I began pacing back and forth. "Does anyone else know this?"

He nodded. "Near and Mello."

Tilting my head in confusion, I looked at him suspiciously. "Mello knows and he didn't rat you out?"

With a smirk, he looked down. "Mello's my best friend. He knew he couldn't stop me, so he decided to help me."

Rai spoke up. "He must be a really good actor. He almost gave you away."

"Yeah, he's cool like that." Matt took out another cigarette and began smoking it.

I smiled, impressed. "So Near was distracting us, huh?"

Taking out the cigarette, he puffed. "Yeah, but Mello was gonna do it first until Near stepped in." Aww, that devious little genius.

Sighing, I seized Matt's cigarette and put it in the ashtray. "Let's go before someone realizes that we just smuggled you across the country." As we all got into the taxi, I looked at Matt. "What did you do with my stuff that was in there?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I think they're on the couch or something." I sighed as he pulled out his video game.

"How were you able to breath anyway?"

He shrugged. "I just opened the zipper a bit. And in case that backfired, I poked some air holes in the side of the suitcase."

Laughing casually, I punched Matt playfully, then narrowed my eyes at him. "You owe me $50."

* * *

 **Rai's P.O.V**

"Jeez, Tokyo is huge!" Matt leaned his head out the window of the taxi. He was excited being anywhere else than Wammy's House.

When I saw Matt climb out of Kisha's suitcase at the airport, my head started spinning. At first, I had to pinch myself to make sure it was real. Then he hugged me. That's when I realized he was actually there! He was there, with _me_. His hug wasn't a "goodbye" hug, it was an "I'm back" hug.

Kisha's kinda pissed at Matt, but more scared about what L and Roger are going to say. I'm just still surprised Mello let Matt go. Mello isn't usually so… mellow.

Blank-faced, Kisha sat on my left. For the first time, I wasn't 100% sure what she was thinking.

Brushing the look off her face, she replaced it with a look of contentment. I guess she's just happy to see him. I know I was.

Our first stop was my house. I'd previously called my parents and told them I was on my way home. Right now they were at the Sewing Club. Yeah, that's a thing. Usually it's something my mom drags my dad to just for fun. Thank goodness I was in England or she would've dragged me too. Poor Dad...

After talking to the taxi driver, Kisha joined Matt and me on my doorstep. We'd brought my luggage inside already.

"What did he say?"

Kisha smirked. "I told him I'd pay him extra if he waited for me."

Patting her on the shoulder, I laughed. "You're gonna run out of money if you make him wait forever." Rolling her eyes, she looked at Matt.

"What are we gonna do with you?" We stayed silent for a moment. There were many choices we could make. I just hope we pick the right one.

"Well…" I trailed off. Lowering my eyes, I bit my lip. "Matt could stay here. We have an extra bedroom. My parents wouldn't mind, I'm sure." Actually, I knew they'd be furious, but if he was already here, they couldn't do anything about it.

Kisha looked stunned. "But your parents would be enraged if you let a boy live with all of you."

I shrugged carelessly. "It's better than Matt getting in trouble and being sent back to Wammy's." Truth is, I couldn't let Matt go. I wanted to get to know him. Like L and Kisha for example. She was willing to visit a serial killer in prison, and sneak into L's childhood home just to learn about his past.

"Maybe I should call L." Reaching for her pocket, she went for her phone. Suddenly Matt reached out and held her wrist.

With puppy-dog eyes, he looked up at her. "Please don't. I promise I'll be good. Just let me stay here for awhile before telling L."

Sighing with defeat, Kisha shrugged. "Fine." Turning around, she began towards the taxi. She called to Matt over her shoulder. "But if I come back and find out Rai's pregnant, you're on the next plane to England."

* * *

 **Kisha's P.O.V**

It felt like forever for me to get back to the hotel. As I rode in the elevator, I shifted uncomfortably. _I hope L's not mad that I've been gone for a week._ I _really_ hope he doesn't bring up BB.

The moment my foot stepped into the hotel, a loud "POP" filled my ears. Confetti exploded in my face. L stood at the doorway holding a confetti popper in his hand.

"That is how I feel right now that you are back." I laughed at his emotionless face. Dropping my bags on the ground, I ran to him and pulled him into a long hug. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me close and squeezed.

Pulling away, he motioned for me to follow him. "We have a lot to do."

I was about to pick up my bags when Watari appeared. With a smile he said, "Don't worry, I'll get them." With a nod, I followed L into the living room.

Crouching in a chair, he gestured for me to sit in the one next to him. So I sat down, crossed legged, in the chair.

Clearing his throat, he stared at me. "Sakura TV recently received a video and a journal from the second Kira. I had someone obtain it. Now Matsuda, Aizawa, Light and Chief Yagami are coming to go over it."

I cringed at the sound of Light's name. _Great, now he's gonna know that I'm part of the Kira investigation._

"Awesome," I said. "That just means we're another step closer to finding the second Kira." _Maybe even the real one, too…_

* * *

Maybe today I could just, relax and hang out with Rai. ... And Matsuda and Light. All of us were undercover. Yeah, actually, we were going to Aoyama together. And when I say together, I mean _together_.

L got smart with me. When Rai and I volunteered to go to Aoyama, he immediately realized something. Just to have some fun for himself, he decided to make all of it a double date. Light did invite some more of his friends, but L said, "It would less obvious for the second Kira to recognize any of you if you were on a date."

So, now we're on a double date. L first paired Rai with Matsuda. I thought it was hilarious until I realized who I'd have to be paired with. We all had to make this real. Very realistic.

When Light found out, he acted surprised on the outside. Inside, though, I knew he was planning something.

Currently we were walking down the street. Rai was nustled against Matsuda's shoulder. I held Light's hand. Behind us, Light's group of friends trailed.

Now it was time to make some magic. Ahead, I spotted one of L's surveillance cameras.

Wrapping my arms around Light, I giggled. "This is so much fun! I'm glad we could spend this time together."

Suddenly we came to a halt. Now we directly in front of L's cameras. I had no doubt he was watching. Behind us, Light's friends circled around and began talking amongst themselves.

Rai was still leaning against Matsuda, who was blushing. Together they were talking quietly.

Light turned to me and smiled. At that moment, I realized something. If he hadn't done what he did to Yuri, I probably would've fallen in love with him. He was my age, and incredibly handsome. Also, since we dated before, I knew the real him.

Suddenly a picture of L flashed across my mind. He was watching this. He was watching over me, protecting me. Light couldn't do that. All Light could do was hurt everyone around him.

At that moment, I realized that I was falling hard for L. There was only one way to know if he was falling for me.

I don't know how, but it seems as if Light was reading my mind. Slowly, he leaned closer to me. Getting the hint, I pulled him to me and we kissed.

Together we stood in front of the camera, kissing. Finally I pulled away and smiled.

A unison of "Oooh's" rang out behind us. Light blushed. All of us began walking again.

Looking around, I suddenly focused on a particular store on the left side of us. Light was looking straight ahead, but I turned my head and looked through the window of a store called Note Blue.

My eyes locked with another woman's. She had short black hair and glasses. She was staring intently at me. For a brief moment, her eyes flashed a different color. They were blood red. Just like BB's.

* * *

Well, all of our work undercover for those two days was for absolutely nothing. Well, all except what happened later that night. I'm still blushing about it.

 **Flashback:**

L pulled me into his room. Stumbling from the surprise attack, I fell on his bed. I was on my way to the kitchen when L jumped out of his room like a ninja.

"L? Wha-what was that for?"

Jumping onto the bed, he crouched beside me. "Is it true that you and Light Yagami had previously… dated?"

I blinked. "Y-yes. But why would _you_ care?" So what, we kissed once. Did that really mean that L had feelings for me?

As L leaned in close, I held my breath. "Because. I want to know who _I_ am falling for."

He'd just used my own words against me. But the way he said it. He really meant it.

At first, I just sat there staring at him. _Aww, he's so cute. Stop being awkward Kisha and say something._

But, before I could say anything, L pushed me down. Then he knelt over me and kissed me. It was soothing and gentle. Softly, I stroked the back of his neck. We stayed like this for awhile.

When we finally got up, L was blushing. I was blushing too. It's weird though, because L surprised me. I would never of thought he'd have enough courage to do that. And honestly, I liked it. But don't get me wrong. I like the intelligent and mysterious L too.

 **End of Flashback***

* * *

Outside Rai's house, I paced nervously. Finally the front door opened and out walked Rai and Matt, hand in hand.

Raising an eyebrow, I smiled as they approached. "So, is it a boy or a girl?"

Rai shoved me, then laughed. "You're such an idiot."

I shrugged. Turning to Matt, I smiled nervously. "You sure you're ready for this?" We decided that today was the day Matt goes to see L. Our fingers were crossed.

He shrugged as he puffed his cigarette. "I guess. Now or never right? Oh, man. Roger must be pissed."

I smiled at the thought. Walking down the street towards the hotel, I looked at Rai and Matt.

Matt was smoking his cigarette with one hand and squeezing Rai's hand with the other. Despite the fact that he might be forced to Wammy's soon, he still looked happy. No, more like hopeful.

Rai seemed the most happy I've ever seen her. She was smiling from ear to ear. In fact, I think I heard her whistle a cheerful tune a few times.

"So, how was Rai's house?"

Matt smirked. "Well, her parents were ticked at first, but I think they warmed up to me."

Rai snorted. "More like they wanted to adopt you." Turning to me, she laughed. "He even made them a special anniversary dinner."

I put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "If you can cook for them, they'll love you forever."

All three of us burst out laughing. Honestly, I'd be pissed at L if he made Matt go back to Wammy's. I was having an awesome time with them. Matt definitely wasn't any Yuri, but he helped hold us together.

* * *

"Mr. Yagami, if I die within the next few days, your son _is_ Kira."

I heard that sentence as I walked into the hotel room. "Holy f-"

Everyone turned to me. I laughed nervously. "Is this a bad time or…?" Mr. Yagami stared at me from the couch. He seemed to be in a state of shock. Suddenly everyone got up and started arguing. They were also in shock at the statement of Light being Kira.

"Shut the f*** up! Sit your butts down and _listen_ to L!" Rai stomped into the room. Matt stayed hidden in the hallway until our signal.

Immediately, everyone grew quiet. L spoke up. "If anything happens to me I've asked Watari to make himself to you so I'm counting on the team."

"Ryuzaki, you said he was almost cleared and now this? Honestly, how much do you suspect my son?" Mr. Yagami clenched his fist with anger.

Holding up a sample of… what was that, hair? Yeah, hair. Holding up a sample of hair, L took a breath. "The truth is, I don't even know what to think anymore. I've never been in a situation like this. If Kira and the second Kira are working together right now then things are not looking good for me."

I stepped forward. "L, don't say things like that."

L lowered his head. "Hmm, and why not?"

Glancing at Rai, I nodded. Getting the hint, she yelled at Matsuda, Aizawa, and Mr. Yagami. "Okay ladies. Get in the other room, now!" Hesitant at first, they obeyed Rai after sensing her urgency. Aizawi grunted, probably pissed off that Rai called him a lady.

Now it was L, Rai, and me. Taking a deep breath, I turned to L who was now looking at me suspiciously. I opened my mouth to say the signal, but instead, turned to Rai and whined. "Do I have to say… _that_?"

She nodded. Matt decided the code word for him to enter.

Sighing with frustration, I turned to face the door. "Kisha and... " I gritted my teeth. "Kisha and Mello sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage, then comes… Near in a baby carriage." Immediately I blushed sweared to Matt under my breath. Just so... childish.

Matt walked in holding his phone up. "Smile for the video!" I went as red as a tomato.

"Matt!" I lunged towards him but he'd threw the phone to Rai. Clicking a button, she smirked.

"Aaand send." I glared at the two of them. Then we burst out laughing for the second time today.

Suddenly L stood up and walked over to us. I cleared my throat. "L… this is Matt. Matt… that's L."

Matt held out his hand. L shook it. Then he looked at me. "What is he doing here?"

The three of us laughed nervously. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um… that's kinda a long story so you might wanna sit down." I wouldn't say it was too long, but I still thought he should sit down. I mean, it's not everyday you smuggle someone across the country in a suitcase.

* * *

 _Sorry if L might've acted OOC in this chapter. It might happen in a couple more chapters._

 _Feel free to review, but you don't have to. I'm just glad people are reading it! If you want, post what you like about this story. Again, not required._

 _I've got a lot of ideas for future chapters, and a lot of time to write them. So, I might be posting more than usual. IDK. It just depends on how I feel._

 _Goodbye my Death Ninjas!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Omg, wasn't that last chapter long? Eh, I don't give a crap what you think! Jk, but I do like writing long chapters._

 _What's going to happen? Will L let Matt stay? If he does, will Matt and Rai become a couple? That's all going to be answered on this chapter of Everyone's A Suspect._

 _Yay! We're more than halfway done with this story! *starts crying* I'm going to miss you Kisha!_

 _Voice in my head: "Shut up! You're going to keep writing about Kisha remember? It's not over! So, suck it up buttercup!_

 _Me: Whatever. I'm getting back to the chapter._

* * *

"Fine. Matt can stay." I pumped my fists into the air and jumped for joy. Matt gave Rai a big hug. _Good. We can all stay together._

Sitting back at the table, L examined the samples of hair, or whatever it was.

I scurried to the kitchen to get L more tea. While the tea was warming up, I gazed out the window. Things were changing.

My life has changed dramatically. First, Yuri dies. Then I met L. L, the light of my world. No way, that sentence sounded wrong in so many ways. But I am falling for L.

I'm so happy for Rai. She's finally found love. Even though they might not see it yet, they make a perfect couple.

Oh, Kira… What are you planning for us? Each of us want different things. Rai was peace. Matt wants adventure. L wants justice. I want… I don't know. I just want this to end. All of it. No more Kira. No more Light. I want to focus on my friends and family.

I thought about it as I brought more tea to L. Will any of us ever get what we want?

* * *

"Hmm, so they've contact I see…" All of us stood, L sat, in silence. We've just finished watching yet another video from the second Kira.

"What makes you say that?" Light kept a cold face. He seemed unfazed by the fact that both Kira's could have met.

"Oh come on. Didn't you sense it?"

I snorted. "Yeah, Light. Didn't you sense it?" Light glared at me. "What? We were sure you'd come to the same conclusion after watching it once through." He kept his death glare. I shrugged. "Okay, I guess not."

L gobbled his donut. "First, consider how determined he was to meet Kira. So why the sudden change of heart?"

"I surprised the second Kira has a heart," I mumbled.

"Now he wants to punish criminals that Kira hasn't, and all he wants out of it is for Kira to see him as an ally?" L gulped.

"The question is: Why didn't he do this to begin with?" I muttered in deep thought. Well, it looked like I was in deep thought. I was actually concentrating on a donut.

"I'm guessing it's because he never thought that far ahead. He probably met Kira and was told which criminals he'd be allowed to judge." Slipping the last piece of his donut in his mouth, he continued.

"I suspect the purpose of this message is to hide the fact that they met."

With a deep sigh, I seized a donut from the box. "I honestly don't care what kind of message this second Kira sent. It's obvious he just wants to provoke us."

"However, this is one less reason to suspect that Light is Kira."

When no one was looking, Light snuck a smirk at me. I sneered mockingly back.

Suddenly they were talking about Light not being Kira. I couldn't take it. Swallowing the last bit of my donut, I silently left the room. I hated the fact that Light was slowly getting away with this. Yuri wasn't getting her justice. I had to try harder. For her.

* * *

As L and I sat on the bench in the shade, I peeked a glance at Rai and Matt. They were on the ground, across the wide brick path, leaning up against a tree. Matt had his arm around Rai, and they were playing a game on his phone.

Meanwhile, L was crouching stiffly beside me reading a book. How boring.

"You okay? You know, about all of this?"

Turning away from his book, he nodded at me. "I have no other choice. It's either this, or keep going over past evidence."

I'd rather do this. Sneaking onto our college campus was a risk for L and Matt. That's totally Matt though. A risk taker.

As L returned to his book, I frowned. I wish Light would hurry up already so we could follow him. Just to see the look on his face when he sees L…

Suddenly L scooted closer to me. I laid my head on his shoulder. Rai noticed and gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes.

Then I saw Light. He was walking towards us, talking to a girl. The others noticed too. Matt left to get into position.

We pretended not to notice Light until he was watching us.

Then L did something that made me want to squeal. Like, literally, I squealed inside.

Looking up from his book, L spotted Light. Then he gasped with surprise and smiled. "Hey Light!" He then went from happy and excited to solemn and emotionless in, like, 5 seconds. I almost squealed aloud.

As he waved, I leaned forward and smiled. "Sup," I said casually.

Turning to the girl beside him, he talked to her for a second before walking towards us. His eyes were narrowed with suspicion.

I folded my arms. "I hope that girl's not upset."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Never mind that. Is it okay to be here?" He was now talking to L. "Didn't you say you were afraid to appear in public?" L did say that…

L shifted. "I did. But then I realized that as long as you're not Kira, I should be safe." Oh, L. "The fact is, you're the only one on the outside who knows me as L. Besides Rai and Kisha, of course."

Light looked bewildered. "Aren't they as much as suspects as I am?"

"No, actually. Both are completely off my list, but you…" He rubbed his thumb on his lips. "In the unlikely event that I die in the next few days, I've instructed your father and everyone at Headquarters to assume that you are Kira."

Go L! You're a smart panda! Yeah, he looks like a panda.

Light looked more startled than confused. He must be plotting something. Who knows what goes on in that murderous brain of his.

Keeping his stare at Light, L continued. "Besides, you told me yourself that you missed having me around at school. So I figured why not come back for a little old change of pace?"

A change of pace indeed L.

"As long as it doesn't kill me, college is a lot of fun."

This time, I did laugh out loud. "Are you sure you've been to college before Ryuzaki?" I nudged him playfully. He nudged me back.

"I have to admit, without you around, intelligent conversation is hard to come by."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Rai suddenly appeared behind Light. Gasping with surprise, Light flew around.

"R-Rai? How long have you been there?"

"L-Long enough." She smirked.

Suddenly L gasped with a fake surprise again. "Hey Matt!"

Matt appeared a little ways from us. Leaning up against a tree, he puffed his cigarette. When he heard L, he looked towards us and smiled.

Coming our way, I jumped up from the bench. Putting his book down for the first time since we arrived, L also got up from the bench.

Dropping the cigarette onto the brick pathway, Matt walked up to Rai and pulled her into a hug. "Surprise."

She smiled as she nestled her head on his shirt. "Hey! I didn't think you'd make it today."

He pulled back from the hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Well, I'm here now."

Clearing his throat, Light's unusually timid voice spoke up. "Rai, who's this?"

I swear I heard a hint of jealously in his voice. L must've heard it too because he looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

Reaching his hand to Light, Matt smiled. "I'm Rai's boyfriend."

Hesitantly, Light shook it. "Wow Rai. I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

She smirked. "Well, I do. And he's awesome." Woah, I think she means it. This time, I raised my eyebrow at L. He nodded.

After an awkward silence, L turned to Light. "Hey, uh, do you wanna have some cake with us in the cafeteria?"

"Sure. I have a break now anyway. I'm guessing you two girls do too?"

We nodded in unison.

As we walked away, L replied. "Mm, that's perfect. I'm kinda craving short cake right now."

The five of us were headed to the cafeteria when a girly voice called out from behind us. "Light! There you are!"

A blonde haired girl stopped as we turned around. "I had a photo shoot nearby so I thought I'd come by to see you." Her outfit was all black, kinda goth. But she _was_ very pretty.

L noticed that fact, as he smiled at her, his eyes a little wider than normal. Light gaped at her over his shoulder. I really didn't like this girl.

Walking closer, she smiled at L. "Oh, this must be a friend of yours. He looks so different… unique." Seeing Matt made her smile too. "You also must be Light's friend."

Matt smirked deviously. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

When she spotted Rai and me, she pouted. "Who are you two?" Her tone was feisty. That made me wanna smack that sass right out of her.

"I'm-"

"I'm Light's _girlfriend,_ Misa Amane."

L spoke. Pointing at Rai he said, "That's Kyoko Tadashi, Matt's girlfriend." Gesturing towards me, he said, "This is Suki Hamada, my girlfriend." I blushed when he said girlfriend, but didn't deny it.

Misa's eyes were glued above our heads. She murmured something before Light suddenly interveined.

"Misa, this is my friend, Hideki Ryuga." She glanced above L's head too.

"Wha- Hideki Ryu-"

Stepping in between L and Misa, Light put his hands on Misa's shoulders. "Yeah, he has the exact same first and last name as the famous idol. Pretty bizarre, huh?"

Misa still stared above L's head. What was she seeing? Did he have something on him? No, because she did the same thing to Rai and me.

L suddenly had his thumb up to his lips again. Faintly, I heard him chuckling. What the crap was going on? Was he planning something? Did he know something we didn't?

"Light…" L murmured. "You're a lucky guy." Every one of us standing beside L heard. All of us jumped back with shock. I was flustered. Misa and Light looked somewhat creeped out. Rai inched away from L a bit. Matt laughed, highly amused at this point.

"I have been a huge fan of yours since the August issue of Eighteen."

Misa immediately glowed. "What, really? That's so sweet of you!" She smiled like it was the best compliment in the world.

Suddenly, the next ten seconds was a blur. A million kids started swarming around us. One boy wouldn't plowed me down if L hadn't pulled me out of the way in time. Misa seemed to be very popular even though I've never heard of her. L seemed to be _very_ intrigued by her. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

Suddenly Misa gasped. "Oh my gosh. Somebody just touched my butt!"

L's hand was raised in front of his face, but he couldn't hide it very well. We all know he did it. I gritted my teeth.

Matt nudged me. "Uh, aren't you a little… mad at L? I mean-"

Rai clamped a hand over Matt. Glaring at him, she then looked at me. "Sorry…"

Shaking my head, I held by my jealousy. "It's okay."

L began a mini outrage about whoever did it. Misa just giggled at him. I had to admit, he was one adorable pervert. "Ryuga, you're so funny!" I mocked her voice in my head. Why couldn't she just go back to her photo shoot or something?

A tall lady in an ugly green dress marched through the crowd. "Misa. It's time!" Grabbing Misa's wrist, she pulled her away.

She turned and waved as she went. "Bye Kyoko! Bye Suki! Bye Ryuga! Bye Matt!" Her smiled widened as she waved to Light. "Bye Light! I'll see you after I'm done work! I miss you already!"

Finally she was gone. Good riddance. But I suddenly noticed something as I watched her go. Her eyes flashed a blood red.

 _Oh… my… gosh…_ The pieces started coming together. _Misa_ was the woman at Note Blue. She'd been spying on us. Was she stalking Light? She wore a disguise so no one would recognize her! I wonder how they met though? Did she follow him? He obviously doesn't feel the same way she feels. But she did say she was his girlfriend, and he didn't deny it...

As the crowd withered away, I sighed with depression. All of this Kira stuff had been nagging at me for awhile, but now that Misa's involved, I felt another headache come on.

Groaning, I rubbed my temples. L appeared next to me. "Are you okay?"

Looking up at him, I smiled shyly. "Yeah, I'm alright. My head's beginning to hurt though."

Leaning into me, L sweetly kissed my forehead. "Did that help?"

I smiled as I tried to hide my blushing face. "Yeah…"

"Now then, perhaps we should get going."

"Mhm, I'm up for some cake!" Matt cheered. Rai licked her lips.

"Yeah…" Light glanced up at L. "Actually, you go on ahead, I need to use the restroom."

"Oh, okay then. We'll see you there." As L gestured for me, I crept over to him and linked our arms.

Rai and Matt followed. "More cake for us."

As we were walking towards the cafeteria, L whispered to the three of us. "Watch this."

Suddenly the phone in L's pocket started ringing. Taking it out, he held it in the air for a second before flipping it open. "Yes? Hello?"

Light was behind us, talking on his phone.

At the same second, Matt, Rai and I all realized that L was talking to Light. We couldn't hear what Light was saying because he was far away, but we were close enough to hear L.

"Oh! Is that you Light? I guess someone must have dropped this phone in all of that commotion earlier on." L's so horrible at acting surprised that he makes it look cute. But, if he's surprised at hearing Light then... Oooh, L must've taken Misa's phone, bot touched her butt! _L, my genius. What would this world do without you?_

"Uh, hello?"

Light came strided towards us. "That's Misa's cell phone you have. I can give it back to her." I was right! It's funny how they're still on the phone with each other when they're right next to each other.

"Oh, I see. Sure, that makes sense." Clicking off the phone, L handed it to Light and walked away.

L's real phone began ringing. "Yes?" he answered. "Yes I see… So it's done then… Yes, I understand… " Clicking that one of, he turned back around toward us.

He stared Light in the eyes. "I'm not sure how you'll take this but regarding MIsa Amane there's something you should know."

All eyes were on L, and we were clinging to his words. Mostly because I wanted some dirt on that girl.

"We've taken her into custody under suspicion being the second Kira. We gathered physical evidence from the envelopes that were sent by the second Kira. In particular we recovered hairs and fibers from the masking tape used to seal them. They matched what we found in Misa's room."

Seriously? The searched Misa's room?

"There would be a public outroar it this gets out," mumbled Rai. She narrowed her eyes in thought. Maybe she wanted this to get out. I know I did.

"Exactly, " L agreed. "So officially we've charged her manager with drug possession and she's a voluntary witness. But I doubt any of this would get out." He gave a stern look at Rai, sensing her thoughts. She smiled deviously.

* * *

We've been watching Misa for awhile. Three days and we still haven't gotten a word from her. I soon fell asleep in the chair. I dreamt about my life after the Kira case. Just me and L.

Rai was at home currently with her family and Matt. Having a grand time. While I'm stuck here, half asleep, staring at a kidnapped girl. Yippee.

Suddenly I was awoken by L calling my name. "She's talking." I heaved a sigh a relief. Finally.

"I can't take it anymore… Kill me." We gasped. She… she wanted to die?

She… no, she couldn't.. could she? What if she wasn't talking to us? It seemed like she was talking to… I don't know. Misa just seems scared.

"Yes, kill me." Yes… yes to what? Now I know she's talking to someone. Wait, I remember L talking about a Shinigami. A Shinigami? A supernatural power? Could she see something that we couldn't?

"Yes, I do." I leaned in close. It has to be. There's no other explanation. Unless she's gone crazy, but… no. All signs point to a Shinigami.

"You can't. No, you can't. Please just kill me." Just kill me… That means… maybe the Shinigami was going to kill someone else… L?

I was jolted out of my thoughts by L's commands. "Stop! Watari, don't let her bite her tongue!" Watari wrapped a cloth in her mouth, preventing her from harming herself. Woah, she really couldn't take it.

She tried murmuring words through the cloth. Finally, she nodded as tears began falling down her face.

I gasped as Misa's hair suddenly moved. Screaming in fear, I stumbled out of my chair. Holy crap… That's it then. Misa can see a Shinigami!

Flustered, I scrambled up from the floor. Running out the door, I sprinted outside. I drove off on my motorcycle to think. I'd have to do some long thinking about this…

* * *

 _Hola! I'm writing this at 2 a.m. during a thunderstorm. How fun! Happy Labor Day! NO SCHOOL! At least, for me._

 _Kisha, Kisha, Kisha. Something big is going to happen in the next chapter. Some of you might not be prepared so.. PREPARE YOURSELVES! Epic fight scene… to the death!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Happy Labor Day! I'm so excited to be posting some more fanfic. So, this episode is… I guess you could call it a reach, or a risk. It's fun though. Remember, everything makes sense in fanfiction!_

 _So, I don't normally do this, but you should totally play this song while reading this chapter: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy._

 _Let the battle begin!_

* * *

It wasn't long after I'd left the hotel when my phone buzzed. Deciding on whether to answer, I finally pulled over and took it out. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I expected to hear a voice from one of the Task Force members, or maybe even L. But the voice that answered back was one I'd never thought I'd hear again.

"Why, hello Kisha Minami. How is your friend, Rai Tadaki?" Beyond's voice gave me chills.

"Good, thank you. How are you?" I wanted to be friendly towards Beyond. He wasn't someone you wanted on your bad side.

"I'm doing well. Just waiting for you, that's all."

I blinked. "Me? W-why?"

Across the phone, I heard him laugh. "To see you of course. In fact, I'm at a gas station right outside of Tokyo right now. Why don't you come on down? I'm quite lonely."

I hesitated. What did Beyond want with me? Most importantly, how the HECK did he get out of prison and make it to Tokyo without getting caught?

I thought of what L would say. He'd want me to call him, or any Task Force member for backup. But if I did that, Beyond would just flee.

"Kisha? Are you still there?" Beyond whined like a puppy. "Please come see me."

I sighed. "Whatever."

"Good." I could hear the slyness in his voice. "Come alone."

* * *

After fifteen minutes, I arrived at the small gas station. There were no cars there. In fact, I was pretty sure it'd been abandoned for awhile. Beyond would surely be here.

Climbing off my motorcycle, I pulled off my helmet and set in on the seat.

"Beyond? Hello?" My voice faded into the sea of silence. Maybe he wasn't here.

Just as I began to doubt myself, a shadow appeared from the darkness. The moon lit up the face of a smirking Beyond Birthday. "Well, I was beginning to think you were a no-show."

"Don't worry," I smirked. "I'd never miss out on seeing you again." _What was he planning?_

As Beyond stepped completely out of the shadows, I gasped. He was wearing a white shirt and baggy jeans. "Nice, huh? I 'borrowed' them from a shop up in Tokyo." Such a copycat.

"How are you here?"

Beyond shrugged. "You know, I just broke out of that idiotic prison."

Shaking my head, I put my hand on my forehead. "How did you get _here_? In Tokyo?"

"Oh, that. Let's just say I know some people on the outside. " Beyond took a step forward. "People who aren't afraid of me." Chills ran up my spin. I couldn't hide the fact that I was extremely nervous. Come on, I'm standing in front of a serial killer right now.

"W-what do you want?" My voice cracked. Trying to hold in my fear, I took a deep breath.

"I'm here to see you, of course! And to know how your quest ended. Did you find everything you needed?" He seemed unusually nice at the moment. That just made my heart well up even more with fear.

"Yes, actually. L and I are… together." I tried to keep my responses simple.

"Hmm, I see." Taking another step forward, he laughed casually. "You left out the part where Matt came home with you."

Doing a double take, I stuttered. "H-how did y-you _know_ that?"

"Oh, well, I just paid a little visit to Wammy's House. Sadly, you'd already left. But don't worry. I only observed from the shadows. I didn't hurt your precious Near."

Taking a step back, I gulped. "How did you kn-"

"How did I know that? There's a lot you can learn just by listening." Clapping his hands together, Beyond sighed. "As much as I enjoy our little chats, I must finish what I came here to do."

Suddenly, Beyond reached behind him and pulled out something from his back pocket. A large knife.

 _Oh my gosh, he's gonna kill me!_

Beyond took a step forward and lunged at me with the knife. Quickly I turned around and ran at full speed for my motorcycle. Pushing my helmet off the seat, I jumped on. But before I could even start it, Beyond appeared. He bent down and slashed the tires.

I tried to get up and run, but he grasped my shirt and pulled my off my motorcycle himself. Flying onto the ground, my back scraped against some rocks. Wincing in pain, I looked up at Beyond.

Grasping his knife, Beyond rose it into the air and pushed down. I moved my body just in time to avoid his first attack. My leg flung up and kicked him in the face. Scrambling up from the ground, took a step back.

Reaching inside my back pocket, I took out my phone.

Beyond was still moaning with pain. I did kick him in the face.

I clicked the first name I saw. As it dialed, I held my breath, hoping to get an answer.

Struggling to get up, Beyond was still moaning. I turned around and ran, still holding my phone.

"Hey Kisha." Matt. "What ar-"

"Matt!" I screamed into the phone. "Help me! I'm at an abandoned gas station just outside of Tokyo. Bring something. A weapon or-"

"What's happening?"

I was still running, but my legs were growing weary. "I don't have time to explain. Just… come alone and don't tell Rai or L or anyone else. Hurry!"

Suddenly, the call ended. There was no more signal out here. Putting my phone back in my pocket, I turned around to look for Beyond. Just as I did, I accidently tripped.

Tumbling to the ground, my arms scraped against the gravel. My head knocked against a rock. Groaning with pain, I tried to get up. That attempt failed horribly, I just kept falling down.

Suddenly Beyond appeared. "Let's go." His tight grasp seized my wrists and pulled.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Cracking, my voice was small. My cries for help were useless. Beyond pulled me back to the gas station. Shoving me up against a wall, he held tightly on my shoulders.

"Why?" My voice was tiny and defeated. I was going to die.

"Because you know too much" was his final words before he raised the knife. I closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle.

"BANG!" The loud noise made me jump with fear. "BANG!" Holding my hands over my ears, I fell to the ground.

Above me, Beyond dropped his knife and fell beside me. Gasping for air, he looked behind him. So did I.

Matt stood, yards away from us, holding a gun. A Toyota was parked beside my motorcycle.

Beyond smirked. Looking at me, he whispered, "Better to be killed like this than by Kira." I gave a small smile. I don't know why. He was about to kill me. But, what he was saying made sense. Maybe Beyond knew he'd die soon, so he escaped. He wanted to get shot. He didn't want to die by Kira. No great serial killer would.

Slowly, he reached for my hand and held it. "I need to tell you something. This goes 'beyond' my moral duties as a serial killer." I tried to laugh at his pun, but he was dying so…

I leaned closer to hear him. "Red eyes. Red eyes are Shinigami eyes." _Shinigami? So I was right._ "Whoever has the eyes can see a person's real name and lifespan above their head." So that's how he knew Rai's and my name.

Beyond took small breaths of air. "You can see a Shinigami with them. But there is another way to-" Beyond coughed and took in some air. "There's another to see them. A black notebook."

"A black notebook?" I asked him. How is that possible?

Beyond nodded. He looked at me with soft eyes. I knew it would be a matter of time before he left…

Shifting, Beyond squeezed my hand. "It's called... a Death Note." And with those last words, Beyond Birthday died in my arms.

* * *

As we laid Beyond's body in the shallow grave, Matt huffed.

"I don't see why we have to bury this dude. He tried to kill you."

I looked at his lifeless body. "Yes, I know. But, I wanted to have a proper funeral."

Matt sighed. Mumbling, he started pushing in the dirt with his arms. When we were done, I walked back to the car silently. As we drove, I stared out the window.

Everything Beyond said suddenly made sense now. I remembered when we first met Misa. Her eyes flashed a blood red, and she stared at the empty space above our heads. Our alias' were useless. Misa could see our real names. And she could see a Shinigami. That's who she was talking to. The Shinigami must've been the one to move Misa's hair. But what I don't get is... What can Shinigami's do?

My thoughts were jolted as Matt cleared his throat. _Oh, I forgot I was here._ I sighed as I continually stared out the window.

"Matt? Please don't tell anyone."

Matt puffed his cigarette and sighed. "Why should I? You were attacked by Beyond Birthday."

"I know, but if this gets out, L will be…" L would be pissed off. I had no idea what he would do, nor did I want to know.

"Kisha," Matt puffed. "You really had me worried. And you know what I was doing when you called?''

"No, what?"

"Baking brownies."

I laughed. Then I got serious again. "Hey, let's make a deal."

He glanced suspiciously at me. "Okay… let's hear it."

I squirmed in my seat. "You don't tell L about Beyond, and I won't tell Roger about you staying with Rai. Deal?"

He smirked. Then patted me on the head with one hand. "Yeah, deal."

* * *

"Kisha, please take him away."

"My pleasure- I mean, sure." I couldn't help but smiling inside as I shoved Light out the door. He was handcuffed and blindfolded.

The walk to his cell was quiet. Without restraint, he let me lead him. _Why would he personally ask for this? Maybe he's been plotting something, and this is just a way to show everyone he's not Kira._

 _Light. I don't care how much evidence you have. You'll always be on the top of my list._

As we approached his cell, I smirked. "Have fun," I said as I shoved him inside his cell. Locking it, I turned to leave when his voice whispered something.

"Do you really think I'm Kira?" Innocence was completely out of his tone. More like… arrogance. He's practically saying, "I know you think I'm Kira. But after this, no one will believe you."

"Yes, Light. I do."

"Are you sure?" Grasping the cell bars, I leaned close.

"You. Are. Kira."

"I think you're mistaken."

Shoving away, I left Light in his loneliness.

* * *

 _Hey! … O_O I'm bored. Isn't Matt cool? Yeah…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Estoy deprimido! Eh, I thought I'd change it up a bit. I always say hi or hello._

 _Voice in my head: Wtf they probably don't even know what it means._

 _Me: Maybe my Death Ninjas took Spanish._

 _Voice in my head: Maybe they didn't. (It means "I feel depressed FYI)_

 _Me: Shut up_

 _Voice in my head: No_

* * *

 **Rai's P.O.V**

Matt and I snuggled on the couch while my parents slept. We were watching one of my favorite American movies; The Interview.

As we laughed, Matt held me close. "This is fun," he whispered. We kissed, then continued to watch the movie.

Matt was a really big part of my life now. He was always there for me. I've been spending less time with Kisha and the Task Force, but it was worth it. Matt could be sent back at anytime. Kisha would understand.

I nestled my head on Matt's shoulder. I was about to fall asleep.

It was like this every night. After my parents went to bed, we'd spend time together, then fall asleep in each other's arms.

"Don't ever leave me," I whispered as I clutched Matt's shirt.

Wrapping his arms around me, he kissed my forehead. "I won't. I promise."

* * *

 **Kisha's P.O.V**

My eyes darted from Misa, to Light, to Mr. Yagami. All three of them were in confinement. And to think, two of them actually requested it. The Kira case was tearing them apart inside.

We've been watching the screen for one week. Criminals have stopped dying, thus strengthening the theory that Light is Kira. It's just a matter of time before he's convicted.

L clicked the button to speak to Light. "Light, you've only been here for one week. I'm sure it can't be easy." No duh. I'd be trying to break out if I was imprisoned like this. But that will never happen. "Are you feeling alright?"

All of us stared at Light. Sitting on the floor beside his bed, he kept his head down for awhile. Finally he lifted his head. "Yeah, I know I must look pretty bad in here, but this useless pride, I suppose I'll have to _get rid of it_."

I had no idea what the Task Force or L was thinking, but I could tell that they weren't fazed at his words. Just, the way he said "get rid of it" seemed like… It sounded like a code phrase. Like you wanna let someone know something, but you can't tell the exact words directly in public, so you create a phrase to say.

"Get rid of it…" What could he mean by that?

After that, he kept silent for awhile. I got as close as I could without blocking anyone's view. Focused on Light, I stared into his cold, merciless eyes.

Suddenly, it was like he was a whole different person. His eyes changed from cold and emotionless to innocent and confused. He reminded me of the Light I use to know.

He looked around like he didn't know what he was doing. L noticed too because he gave a small "hm" while watching.

I looked into Light's eyes and smiled. I knew that look. He made that face when he first realized he _liked_ me.

Looking up at the camera, Light finally spoke. "Ryuzaki, I realize that I was the one pushing for confinement and that I asked you to put me in here, but I just realized something important. This whole thing's completely pointless!"

Light seemed worried. Like he didn't belong there. No, more like he didn't _want_ to belong there.

"Because I'm not Kira. You have to get me out of here!" I turned away because I couldn't watch it anymore. Confusion raided my mind. How is Light sinister and cold hearted one second, then the next he's like a cute puppy begging to be let go? Something changed Light in those few seconds, but what? Did it have something to do with that phrase "get rid of it?"

Light was now begging to be let out, but L refused. Sweating with anxiety, Light claimed he was framed.

What's wrong with him? He sounds like he's losing it. He's acting absurd, but it's so believable.

"You have to let me out we're wasting time!" Light yelled at the camera.

"We can't let you out yet."

"This isn't like Light at all. He's contradicting himself. This doesn't make any sense to me." Aizawa stared at the screen, confused.

Poor Light.

* * *

"Kira is back. He's killed two weeks worth of criminals just now." I sighed as I scanned the newspaper. Not with depression, but with relief. Some part of me wants Light to be released. Just so I can see if he means what he's saying.

Matsuda excitedly told Mr. Yagami what just happened. But still, this doesn't mean L will clear Light.

"Well, he's in the grey." I smiled at L. I loved the way he said that. He was just so cute.

L slapped Matsuda's hand before he could tell Light.

"L?" I stared at him, my smile faded away.

He clicked the button himself. "Hello, Light?"

Light's head was down, looking at the floor. "What is it Ryuzaki?"

"You've been in here just over two weeks and not a single new criminal has been punished." Why was L lying to Light? Just to get a confession? "Now, why make this harder than it has to be. Are you ready to confess?"

Putting my hands over my face, I silently cried as Light argued with L. I couldn't take all of this. I was breaking down. I had no idea who Light is. Was he good? Was he bad? L just made things worse. Why was he lying? Oh, jeesh. What's going to happen to all of us?

"Zoom in on me if you want. Go ahead, look at my eyes. You tell me, do these look like the eyes of someone who is lying?" I held my breath as we waited for L's answer.

"Amane, are you ready to tell me who Kira is or not?" He completely ignored Light and was now talking to Misa. Oh, yeah. I forgot about her. Just add that to the list of things I'm stressed about.

"That again? I wish I knew but I don't. Because if I did, I'd thank him for punishing the burglar who killed my parents. To me, Kira is a hero." A hero? Has everybody gone mad?

I stared into Light's eyes. They were pleading at L. I couldn't watch anymore. Getting up, I trudged into my room and shut the door.

* * *

"Light?" I whispered his name through the cell bars. It was cold down here, but I didn't care. I needed to see him.

Light immediately awoke after hearing his name. "Huh, Ryuzaki?" Squirming, Light struggled to get up. When he saw me, his eyes grew soft. "Hey Kisha."

I smiled. "Hey Light. How are you holding up?"

With a shrug, he smiled. "How do you think?" I laughed. Shifting uncomfortably, Light scooted closer. When he reached the bars, I sat down facing him.

"Hang in there," I said. "You'll be out sooner or later."

"How do you know? What if I'm locked in here for a year?" Light sounded tired and worn out. I would too if I was sleeping on the hard floor.

"Because. They can't keep you in here forever." I was about to tell him about Kira killing again when I stopped. L demanded we not tell him. "You're a valuable asset to the case and they need you. Even if Kira doesn't kill, they need help finding him."

With a sigh, Light laid his head against a cell bar. "What if… what if I am Kira."

I wavered my head. "Hmm… that's a good possibility. But, no one knows. Even if, you might know and just be lying to us."

With a small groan, Light lifted his head. "What? Now _you're_ interrogating me?" He gave a small smile. "I think I like Ryuzaki better."

Pretending to be shocked, I gasped. "Oh, I see how it is."

Laughing, Light smiled. "I'm serious." Of course he wasn't.

Grasping the bars with both my hands, I laughed. "Oh yeah? Would he do this?" Leaning in, I gave him a kiss on the lips.

Light didn't pull away. In fact, he leaned in closer. Pulling away, I blushed. _Why did I just do that?_ Honestly, I couldn't handle seeing him like this. Before, I didn't mind. But now… what's changed?

Light smiled. "Mmm, I don't know. I still think Ryuzaki's a better interrogator."

I then kissed him again. As we pulled away, he smiled. "Okay, I take it back."

Getting up off the ground, I sighed. "I better go. I shouldn't be here." He nodded as I walked away. _What had I just done?_ I was certain L had just witnessed that. _I'm an idiot._

With a long sigh, I walked down the hall. Things changed. Light's not his old self, no matter how I look at it. I know he's a killer. And apparently a very good actor. I felt guilty. I really liked L. A lot. I hope he doesn't act childish over the matter.

* * *

My face was hard and cold. I stared ahead as we drove, not moving a muscle. Many times Light had tried speaking with me. I just ignored him, and Misa too. Mr. Yagami sat in the passenger seat.

"I was starting to think I'd never get out of there, but it feels good to finally be cleared."

"No," I said in my hardest voice. "I'm afraid you two are being taken, to your execution." I'd never sounded so emotionless in my life.

Misa and Light gasped with horrified looks.

"We wanted to be the ones to escort you to the execution site. It was secretly built in an underground facility not far from here." Mr. Yagami sounded just as emotionless as me.

"L's convinced that you, Light, are Kira. And that Misa Amane is the second Kira. He's convinced that the only way we can prevent the murders is to execute the two of you."

"I don't understand. The killings have already stopped!" Light proclaimed.

"No, they never stopped. L lied. He was only trying to get a confession out of you Light. Even the top officials in the UN and Japanese government agreed. We all want Kira gone. No trial, no publicity." I stared at them through the rearview mirror.

"I'm not Kira! Come on Kisha. Don't you believe me?" Light's eyes were broken with fear and confusion.

"L made this decision, not me." I concentrated on the road. "L's a genius. He's never been wrong." A tear ran down my face. "And if he is, then he too will be executed."

We arrived under the bridge in the middle of nowhere. I turned around towards Light and Misa. "Listen. We thought it would be better to kill you here than the execution site. First, I'm going to kill you. Then Mr. Yagami, as he wishes. Then my job is done."

Both of them started freaking out at once. Pulling out my gun I aimed it at Light. I really wanted to pull that trigger. Just end this whole thing.

"Please stop Kisha! I'm not Kira! If I die here, Kira wins. Don't you see?" He struggled to break free of the handcuffs. _Don't you see, Light? If you die here, Kira dies too._

"Amane, I'm going to die with my son, but Kisha has no reason to kill you. Do you understand?" Mr. Yagami stared at her. Misa stared back, tears in her eyes.

"After this, I'll take you to the real execution site, and you will be killed there." Misa was breathing shaky breaths. I clicked back the gun. This was it.

Shoving it at Light's head, I smirked. "Have fun in Hell."

Light screamed. "No Kisha!"

Misa shrieked.

I pulled the trigger. But no bullets came out. Just my luck.

Light stuttered. "Y-you used a blank."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

 _Sup. That was a cool chapter._

…

 _Like I said, not much of a talker._


	16. Chapter 16

_Welcome back!_

 _Voice in my head: Go away._

 _Me: No! Don't leave! This is where the fun starts happening!_

 _Voice in my head: Yeah, I'm sure getting in a fight is real fun._

 _Me: Don't give it away you idiot!_

 _Voice in my head: -_-_

 _Me: …_

* * *

Zaki rubbed against my legs. Purring softly, he curled beneath my feet.

"Are you sure this is necessary Ryuzaki?" Light raised an eyebrow at the long handcuffs. One was on Light's wrist. The other was on L's wrist.

"This is as difficult for me as it is for you."

I laughed. "Is this what you meant by being together 24/7?"

L glanced at me, but said nothing.

Misa giggled. "Looking at you, I never would've guessed. Are you on _that_ side of the fence Ryuzaki?" Laughing, I hopped up from my chair.

"I told you. I'm not doing this because I want to okay?"

Suddenly Misa got all sassy and protective. "But Light belongs to me. I don't wanna share him with you. If you're with him 24/7, then how are we supposed to go on dates together?"

"Maybe we could make it a d-"

"Oh, you can still go on dates, but it'll have to be the _three_ of us." L interrupted me. I stood back, shocked. Why was he suddenly being so- oh, I see. The whole Light and me kiss.

"No way! Are you telling me we have to kiss in front of you and stuff?"

"He's not telling you to do anything Misa… But yes, I guess you would." L glanced at me again, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"That's so gross! You really are a pervert aren't you!" Misa whined like a baby.

"Misa, please st-"

"Light, please make Misa stop-"

"Misa can you just shut-"

"Amane, I'd really like if y-"

"SHUT UP!" L and I went back and forth interrupting each other. I got fed up and screamed. Grabbing the chain between L and Light, I yanked them behind me.

In the hallway, I shut the door on the chain so L and I could have some privacy. I glared at him. "What's your problem?"

He glared silently back. "I do not have a problem."

"This is about the kiss isn't it?" I knew I shouldn't have went down there to see Light.

A huff was his response. Throwing my hands up in the air, I huffed as well. "It was a _mistake_ L. A mistake! I didn't mean it!"

"Then why did you do it?" He growled back.

"I could stand seeing like that. It.. it broke my heart. He just acted so innocent…" I looked down. "I'm sorry."

Slowly grabbing my shoulders, he pulled me close. "I am sorry too." Takes a lot of gut for L to say sorry. He really means it.

Staring at me, he gave me the puppy dog eyes. I laughed. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me even closer. Our lips met. I put my arms around his neck and stroked his hair.

After more than five minutes of this, we were suddenly yanked apart. Openig the door, Light stepped out.

"Are you two done talking yet?"

* * *

Misa's room was big and cozy. So was mine. Each of us, except Aizawai, had our own rooms in the new facility that L ordered built. It was huge! At least now we don't have to keep moving from hotel to hotel.

"Man, this is gotta be the lamest double date I've ever been on." Misa and I sat on a couch opposite of Light and L.

I snorted. "Tell me about it."

"No, no, no. Please, just pretend we're not even here." L had cake in his mouth. "By the way, are you gonna eat that piece of cake?" He pointed to the untouched cake in front of Misa.

"Cake makes you fat. I'm not gonna eat any."

"Actually, I've found out that you don't gain any weight if you burn calories by using your brain."

Misa "hmphed". "So now you're calling me stupid? Fine then. I'll give you the piece of cake as long as you two agree to leave me and Light alone."

"Even if we leave you two alone, we're still gonna be watching on surveillance cameras. That wouldn't make any difference."

"You pervert! Could you stop it with your creepy hobby?" A creepy hobby? I had to crack up at that one.

"You can call me whatever you like. Last time for cake!" L stood on the couch and took Misa's cake. He really loved cake.

"Okay then. I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights."

I chuckled. "Why would you do that? We have infrared cameras too." Misa folded her arms and pouted.

Light spoke up for the first time since we'd arrive. "What's wrong with guys? I thought moving here was suppose to help us catch Kira? But since we've been here, neither of you seemed all that motivated to me."

Rolling my eyes, I began eating my cake. " _Estoy deprimido._ "

Light and Misa stared at me with confused faces. I shrugged.

"It means 'I feel depressed' and quite frankly, I feel the same way, " L said through a mouthful of cake.

"Depressed? What for?" Light's eyes sparkled with surprise.

"Well," L began, then took another bite of cake. "Truthfully, all this time I thought that you were Kira and my entire case hinged on that fact." Swallowing his cake, L continued. "I guess I just can't get past the fact that my deduction was wrong." L's admitting that?

"Although, having said that, I'm still suspicious of you." He held up the handcuffs. "That's why we're wearing these."

Tired of hearing about the case, I suddenly disappeared from the world. My thoughts drifted, suddenly, back to Wammy's House. How I missed Near. Playing dominoes with him. He always like it when we made shapes with them as they knocked down. I wonder when I'll see him again.

"Based on that evidence, I can only conclude that Kira's power passes between people."

I jumped up from the couch. Pointing at L, I exclaimed. "Yes! That makes sense!" Light gasped in surprise, and Misa flipped over. L just stared at me, then nodded.

I pouted at L. "Cheer up! You've got a very good point."

He looked at me for a brief moment, then looked down. "Cheer up? Sorry I can't. It's probably better if I just stop trying so hard." Yawning, he looked up at the ceiling. "By chasing Kira so desperately, we're just putting our lives at risk for nothing. Yes," he looked down again," it's just a waste of time."

"Ryuzaki." Light stood up and turned to L. And punched him right in the face.

Misa gasped, and I fell back with shock. L flew over, yanking Light with him. Both tumbled to the ground, knocking over things in the process.

L numbly sat up. "You know, that really hurt."

Scrambling from the floor, I ran over to them. "WTF Light? What was that for?"

"That's enough!" His eyes dug deep into L's. "You don't feel like doing anything, just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira?"

Light started arguing with L. Standing on the sidelines, I didn't know what to do.

L suddenly kicked Light, and the both of them flew across the room. Misa looked like she was about to faint. They landed on the couch, causing it to break and fall over.

I ran over to them and knelt down. "Are you two fighting out your problems?"

L shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

I smirked. "Good." I slapped L hard across the face and he flew on his side. "That was for interrupting me earlier." Misa gasped. Turning to Light, I smiled. L watched from the floor.

I punched Light right in the nose. "And that was for Yuri."

For the next five minutes, the three of us had an all out battle with each other. Throwing kicks and punches. I got nailed in the head at least ten times, and punched in the stomach more than twelve. But I also hit Light fifteen times, and L five.

Suddenly, the phone on a nightstand rang. I went over and answered it.

"Hello?" I said weakly.

"Kisha, I've got good news! Misa-Misa is number one in Eighteen magazine's reader popularity poll!"

Rolling my eyes, I replied. "Really?"

Matsuda continued. "And get this; she's gonna get a lead role in-" I hung up.

"What was that?" Light trudged over to me.

"Oh, just Matsuda being stupid again."

L nodded. "That is his specialty."

* * *

"Misa, for the last time, it's just acting. Light wouldn't care if you kissed him!"

Misa folded her arms in protest. "No way!" Frustrated, I joined Rai, Matt, and Matsuda. Matsuda was staring off into the distance.

Rai shook her head. "What a pain."

"I know right." Misa was still refusing to play her scripted part in her new movie. Matsuda was her manager, so he had to stay with her. We decided to come out for the fresh air.

Suddenly, Matsuda mumbled. "Hey, follow me." Without another word, he ran off into the other direction. Stunned at first, the three of us didn't know what to do. Finally we ran off after him.

Matsuda dodged people as he walked towards the Yotsuba company. "Yotsuba?" Rai huffed as we caught up to him. "What are we doing here?"

Shushing us, he whispered. "Just follow my lead."

So we did. We snuck inside, crawled under the main desk avoiding the clerk, and crept silently down the halls. Matsuda halted at a corner. We backed up. _Matsuda, what are you up to?_

The unison tap of the shoes of business men echoed through the halls. Then, an elevator was opened and shut. We were about to move ahead when two voices filled the halls. _Holy crap, we're gonna get caught!_ I could see Matsuda clinging to their every word. This is why he came. To get dirt on Yotsuba. We had our suspicions that they were working somewhat with Kira.

As the elevator doors closed, we followed Matsuda who was waiting to see which floor they'd get off on. Floor 19.

Bolting up the steps, we rushed to keep up with Matsuda, who was running like a cheetah. Matt coughed. "How," he huffed, "does he have so much energy?" Rai shrugged. As we reached the 19th floor, he didn't stop there. He ran full speed down the hall.

"Oh no," I realized aloud. "He's going to crash their meeting."

Rai gasped. "Then we have to stop him! He's gonna blow our cover!"

But it was too late. He was standing right outside the door. Behind him, we shouted in whispers. "Matsuda, no! Don't go in!" He turned around and shook his head. Before we could get to him, someone inside opened the doors, causing Matsuda to fall into the room.

As soon as he did, Rai disappeared. I was about to go with her when Matt held me back. Pulling me, he followed Matsuda inside.

"Who the hell are you people?" Matt went to grab Matsuda and run, but a tall man from behind restrained him. Growling with anger, he struggled to escape. I went for Matt, but another man grabbed me and restrained me also.

We both gave Matsuda a death glare. He'd just got us caught.

* * *

 _OOoooh! O_O What's gonna happen? And where did Rai go?_

 _Voice in my head: No one cares_

 _Me: Yes they do! Something's gonna happen in the next chapter that will change Kisha's life again._

 _Voice in my head: Thanks for spoiling it!_

 _Me: Did not!_

 _Voice in my head: -_-_


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm back! You shall read on! This will be a short chapter._

* * *

We sat on the couch, awaiting our death sentence. Okay, it wasn't really a death sentence. I was just praying they didn't see through Matsuda's story. We're so lucky L put him as Misa's agent. That made a great story.

Suddenly, Matsuda's phone rang. He was allowed to answer it. _Don't screw this up._

"Hello?" He held it away from his ear so those two goons across from us could hear.

"Yo, Matsue!" L? Holy crap! It's L to the rescue! "Yeah, it's me Asahi. It's been awhile buddy."

"Asahi! Yeah, it's been a long time!"

"It doesn't sound like you're out right now. Don't tell me you're home already."

"Yeah…"

"So, you by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm by myself. What's up?" Oh, man. I hope this works. Matt put a comforting hand on my knee.

"So, do you wanna, like, go out drinking tonight?" Drinking? Woah, L. You're good.

"Huh, right now? Oh, sorry, I'll have to pass tonight."

"Aww what's the matter? Don't tell me your wallet's _in trouble_ again." Yes L! Use code words!

"Yeah, that's right. _Big troubles_ with mo-" A loud BANG interrupted everything.

Suddenly, Rai burst through the door with a gun.

All of us gasped. She aimed it towards the two guards on the couch. "Don't move."

With them distracted, Matt grabbed Matsuda's phone from him. "Ryuga! We need backup. Yotsuba's got me, Rai, Matsuda and Kisha. Hurry!"

L voice wavered on the other end. "Okay. Get out of there, now!"

The three of us rushed out the door, followed by Rai and her gun. Outside the room, people were running frantically in every direction.

Behind us, men were yelling and running after us. We turned corner after corner, but found no exit. We couldn't use the elevator. People would just be downstairs waiting to shoot us.

"Guys, in here!" Matt held the door open to an empty room. As we rushed in, he locked it behind us. "Help me block the door." The four of us slid a long table across the floor, blocking the door.

Matsuda paced around the room frantically. Matt still had L on speaker. "What do we do L?" Rai clutched her gun, shaking.

Finally L's voice filled the room. "You need to jump off the balcony." My eyes widened. Not with fear, but with adrenaline.

Matsuda started shaking violently. "Y-you can't be serious?"

"I am. Trust me."

"I trust you." I looked at my worried friends. "Come on. If I have to die, I'm _not_ getting shot by those psychos."

Rai nodded. Matt shrugged.

As we approached the balcony, I looked down. There was nothing to fall on. I gulped.

The door was being pounded on. "They found us!" I whispered frantically. Matt and Rai sweared.

"We have to jump, now!"

Matt volunteered to go first. "Fingers crossed," he said. Then, he slid off the ledge. All of us watched him. Suddenly, from another balcony below us, a mattress flew out and caught him. Something was flung over the balcony in his place.

L, you've proved your genius once again.

Matsuda tipped over the balcony next. The same thing happened, so he landed safely.

I began to step on the edge when the door burst open. A group of men filed in. One was holding a gun. He stepped forward and aimed his gun towards me. Then pulled the trigger.

"No!" Rai screamed. She stepped in the direction of the bullet. It seared through her upper stomach. Gasping for air, she stumbled backwards.

Hands shaking, I grabbed the gun from her and shot the man. He fell, dead.

"Rai!" I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto the ledge with me. Then I jumped off.

Adrenaline filled my body. In our decent, Rai slipped from my grasp. Her head knocked against the wall of the building. Then, we landed on the mattress.

Matt and Matsuda cheered. L gave a small nod. Mr. Yagami sighed with relief. "Glad you two ar-"

I started screaming bloody murder. Shaking Rai violently, I yelled in her face. "Wake up, please! WAKE UP!" I put my ear on her chest. She was still breathing, but she was unconscious.

Everyone in the room suddenly realized the situation.

I began to cry. I cried similar to when Yuri died. Holding her in my arms, I cried. I didn't care if I was getting blood on me. I still cried.

They had to forcibly hold me back when the paramedics took Rai away on a stretcher.

L cradled me in his arms. Clutching his shirt, I cried. "It's all my fault. She *sniffle* took a bullet for me. I *sniffle* did this to her."

L shook his head. "It's no ones fault. You would've done the same." Truth is, I would have. I would've given my life for her.

As all of us headed back to our building, L carried me in his arms. Inside, he laid me on his bed. Then he laid beside me and held me. I cried in his arms all night. And he let me.

* * *

Crouching like L, I sat emotionless in the chair next to Rai's hospital bed. Cradling back and forth, I twirled my black hair. L had made me dye it a different color, just in case any Yotsuba agent would recognize me.

Tears streaming down my face, I sniffled. It'd been awhile since that horrible night at the Yotsuba building. I just can't believe Rai's still in a coma.

Matt sat on the other side of the bed. Tears were running down his face too. We were both terrified for her. Would she live?

Matt sniffled. "I don't think Rai would want this to hold you back."

I nodded in agreement. "I know. She deserves more. I'm going to find Kira… and kill him."

Matt's eyes widened. "Kill him?"

I nodded, looking at Rai. Lifting my head, I stared at Matt. "Promise me you won't leave her." My eyes watered. "Promise me."

He nodded. "I promise."

With that, I got up. Squeezing Rai's hand for one last time, I walked out of the room.

* * *

On the roof of our building, I sat peacefully watching the sunset. The wind blew my hair and my eyes were closed.

I opened my eyes to the creaking of the door. Not looking behind me, I listened as the person came closer. I was sitting on the ledge.

L appeared and sat next to me. Putting his arm around my shoulder, he pulled me close.

"The sunset is quite gorgeous, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is," I murmured.

He lowered his head. "I don't know how you're feeling, nor would I ever want to, but let me assure you something." He laid the side of his head on mine. "You'll never be alone. You have many friends who care about you, and a family who loves you…"

With a cough, he awkwardly cleared his throat. "I… I love you." I pulled away from him and looked at his face. "Yes, Kisha Minami. I love you."

With a smile, I kissed him. "I love you, too, L." Then he put an arm around me again. Relaxing my body, I sighed with contentment.

In this cool evening, L and I continued to watch the sunset. Then, he sang quietly to me. The whole world seemed to stop. Only I was the one to hear his soft voice.

"Alone she sleeps in the shirt of man,

With my three wishes clutched in her hand.

The first that she be spared the pain,

That comes from a dark and laughing rain.

When she finds love may it always stay true,

This I beg for the second wish I made too.

But wish no more,

My life you can take,

To have her please just one day wake.

To have her please just one day wake.

To have her please just one day wake.

To have her please just one day wake."

* * *

 _*The song is not mine*_

 _Sorry if ya thought L's singing was OOC, but I liked that part. Okay, goodbye!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Voice in my head: The narrator isn't here right now, but I am. So, welcome!_

 _Me: *runs in* WTF You're a psycho!_

 _Voice in my head: Wha- why would you ever say that? *gives puppy dog eyes*_

 _Me: You locked me in a freezer with Light!_

 _Voice in my head: I did? Oh, must have slipped my mind…_

 _Light: …_

 _Me: Shut up Light!_

 _Light: I didn't say anything_

 _Me: You did just now so… SHUT UP!_

 _Voice in my head: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed_

 _Me: You shut up too!_

 _Light: Maybe we should just leave her alone *leaves*_

 _Voice in my head: *leaves*_

 _Me: … I'm lonely._

* * *

Bursting through the doors, I was panting. "I'm sorry I'm l-" L was about to attempt to eat sugar cubes that were stacked high in his spoon. "Ryuzaki!" Mr. Yagami, Light, and I shouted in unison.

He jumped, dropping the cubes back into his bowl. "What is it? There's no need to yell in unison."

Ignoring me, Light stared angrily at L. "I can't carry on knowing these people will die! That's just immoral!" Mr. Yagami agreed.

"Woah woah woah," I ran to where they were at. "What happened?"

"Yotsuba is talking about killing people, like I said before. But Ryuzaki decided to watch them further." Matsuda's voice edged with anticipation. I bet he's proud of getting Rai shot. _No, it's not his fault…_

"Indeed." L spread chocolate syrup in his bowl.

"I know you're planning to catch Kira by letting them carry out these murders but… we can't let that happen!" Light's voice rose.

"Light, we have no choice. We can't arrest them just yet." I glared at Light. He was letting his own feelings get in the way of the facts.

He growled. "But we have _proof_!"

"No!" I growled back. "We have a video of them planning to kill. But we _don't_ have them actually _doing_ it. What if no one dies? We'll have to wait and obeserve." My anger started rising, but I controlled it to a low simmer.

"Kisha's right. To be actually sure, we'll have to wait until those people die. I know it may seem cruel, but it's the only way." L looked at me and nodded.

Running upstairs, I dropped my homework from college into my room. I'd have to work on that later. Going back downstairs, I saw Light dialing on the phone.

Putting a hand on L, I asked, "What's he doing now?"

Sipping his drink, L answered back quietly. "He's going to call a member of Yotsuba, claiming to be L." I didn't say anything, but instead pulled up a rolling chair and sat by L.

 _Light posing as L? Would this turn out good?_

On the screen of the Yotsuba men, someone suddenly reached for their phone. Then, answered it.

His eyes widened as Light told him he was L.

"I've placed cameras and wiretaps throughout that meeting room. Even as I speak, I'm recording footage of your entire meeting." I questioned his actions, but just kept quiet.

L and I were watching Light intently as he speaked. I didn't know what L was thinking, but I noticed Light only wanted to catch Kira. He didn't want to hurt anyone else. _What the heck happened to him? It's like he's a whole new person._

Drifting, my eyes fell on L. _Oh L…_ Panda. Yes, he reminded me of a panda. Almost everything about him. His face was so cute, and his black hair and white shirt. Even though I loved pandas, there was more than that to love in L. Although he seemed like a shut-in, you just had to open him up to see what's inside. He's intelligent, got a clever sense of humor, and protective.

"At this rate, if I end up dying somehow, it's quite possible that you would be capable of succeeding me." I fell out of my chair.

"Uh, what just happened?" Picking myself up, I leaned on the chair.

"What? Why are you being so morbid? There isn't time for that, we only have a month to figure out Kira's identity and gather evidence to prove it. This is only the beginning."

 _The beginning of what?_

"Yes…" L picked up two papers and held them up. "But you were the one who first noticed the connection between Yotsuba and Kira. You actually might be more capable than I am."

"What about N-" Immediately I shut my mouth. _Not the time Kisha. Especially not the time to tell them about mini L. Hehe, oh Near..._

Ignoring my, almost, comment about Near, L continued. "I honestly believe you could take this on." Silence filled the room. Light gasped. Was he really saying Light could be L's successor? What about Near or Mello or Matt? What happened to them?

"Tell me, if I should die, would you take over for me as L?" Blankly, he stared ahead. "Along with Kisha."

I blinked. _Me? He wanted me to help Light be his successor if he died? ...But he's not going to die. I'll protect him, no matter what._

Oh, wait, I see what he was really doing. I still didn't like it, even if it was clever.

"What are you talking about?" Light and I questioned in unison. I gave him a look to tell him he was annoying when he did that.

"As long as we're joined by these, we would die together anyw-"

"Neither of you are going to die! Don't you get that?" I was ticked that they kept talking about that.

"Kisha, you don't know that." Light's eyes softened at me. "Kira might-"

"Stop this! Neither of you will die." I slapped L on the back of his head. "And stop lying to Light."

Rubbing the place where I slapped him, he smirked. Matsuda and Mr. Yagami gasped with confusion. Light's mouth gaped. Looking at them, I laughed.

"What? You don't get it?" I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes. "Obviously he's just testing Light. We still believe Light's Kira." I stretched my arms carelessly. "Light planned to lose his memory of his power and pass it to someone else. Only to receive it back when he was out of suspicion, of course." As I sat back down in my chair, L pulled me closer.

Pulling out my phone, I began texting Matt.

 **Me: Hey.**

 **Matt: Sup.**

 **Me: How is she?**

 **Matt: Not better. Not worse.**

 **Me: Oh… I c**

 **Matt: What are you doing?**

 **Me: Thinking… and stalking the Yotsuba jerks**

 **Matt: Sounds boring**

 **Me: It is**

 **Matt: ...I miss talking to her…**

 **Me: ...So do I…**

 **Matt: Miss seeing you too. When r u gonna come back?**

 **Me: Aww**

 **Matt: …**

 **Me: Soon**

 **Matt: Good**

 **Me: Keep her company! ;)**

 **Matt: Not the time**

 **Me: ...I know. 4give me? Pwease?**

 **Matt: K, I forgive you :)**

 **Me: Thanks :)**

Suddenly, L swirled around. Light's hands were on his shoulders.

Then Light punched him in the face, keeping his fist in place. L immediately threw his foot at Light and kept that there.

Matsuda and I went to break it up together. Tripping on my chair, I flew into Matsuda and together we fell to the ground. Behind us, L and Light got into a battle again. Instead of breaking it up, I joined them.

Mr. Yagami broke us apart after a quick three minutes. Coughing, Light growled at me. I'd whopped him in the stomach about a million times, but only slapped L about five.

With a low growl, Light glared at me. "Do you always pick favorites?"

* * *

L later decided that we'd be splitting up. Teams, as I thought of his. A competition to who would catch Kira first.

Team 1: Light, L, and me.

Team 2: Mr. Yagami, Mogi, and Matsuda.

May the best team win. We only have one month.

Now we were on another double date. Yippee… More time with Misa.

"Misa Amane. Tell me," L totally just got in Misa's face, "do you love Light from the bottom of your heart?"

"Uh, yeah! Of course I do!" Obsessed more than loved.

"But you worship Kira, don't you?" Still, very obsessed.

"Well yeah…" L got inches within her face. Truthfully, I was more amused than jealous.

"So then," Misa scooted backwards, "if you had to choose between Light and Kira, who would you pick?"

"What?!" She jumped from the couch, ran over to Light, and hugged him protectively. "That's obvious. Of course it's gonna be Light. I'm really grateful to Kira and really want to meet him someday in person, but that's not true love." And you obsessing over Light is? "I definitely choose Light."

L looked at them from behind his shoulder. "But your precious Light is planning to catch Kira. Isn't that right?"

"Well yes of course I am." Light glanced at Misa.

With a jump in front of them, L stared blankly at the two. "He says he wants to catch Kira. Now what _will_ you do?" Was he trying to provoke Misa or what?

"Well, if that's what Light says, then I'm gonna support him no matter what."

"I see. So if you were given the opportunity to work with Light on this investigation, would you take the offer?"

Observing from the sidelines, I spoke up along with Light. "Ryuzaki?" Glaring at Light, I walked over to them. "Are you serious?"

He nodded.

Misa glowed. "Yeah, of course I would! I'd do anything I could to help Light."

Returning to the sidelines, I observed intently. Misa seemed committed to do anything for Light, even if it meant going undercover. She'd risk her life for him. Would I do that for L? ...Yeah, I think I would.

Looking back at them again, L shook his finger in front of Light. "Light, you forget that if we win against Kira, Misa won't die. Besides," holding up his wrist, the chain swung slightly in between them, "as long as we're handcuffed together, you and I share the same fate. If I die, so will you. And if I die," L looked over to me, and his voice fell into a whisper, "Kisha will die too."

Of course, he meant mentally. First, one friend is killed. Then, my other friend goes into a coma. If L, my love, died, I'd be heart broken and torn up inside. Who knows what I'd be capable of. Forevermore depression, isolation from others… longing to die myself.

"If that happens, Misa and Kisha would grieve most of all. Either we lose and both die together, or we successfully catch Kira." As I walked up to them, L held his hand out. "Which is it?"

Misa and I declared in unison. "We catch Kira!"

She smiled. "I would never dream of living in a world without Light."

"Yes, that would be dark." L, you're so _punny_. Since that was way too cheesy, I didn't say it outloud.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom to clean up. Don't kill anyone while I'm gone." I winked at Light. He glared. With a small laugh, I left the room.

 **L's P.O.V**

Thank God that Kisha left for the bathroom. I do not know how she would feel if she witnessed Misa kiss me lightly on the cheek.

"You're such a sweetie. Thank you Ryuzaki!" Misa was now apart of our team. Together, we would uncover the identity of Kira. Hopefully it won't end too gruesome.

Touching the placed where she'd kissed me, my eyes widened. "I could actually fall for you." The truth is, I could, but I won't. I am in love with someone else.

"Let's not go that far. But you could maybe be a friend of mine. Would that be okay?" Misa-Misa was definitely too trusting. For all she knows, I could be Kira. Yet, she had an attractive glow that reminded me of Kisha. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? She has only been gone for a couple minutes, but still…_

"Yes. So now I've gained yet another friend." Friends are something I've never needed, yet the more I had, the more… content I felt. _But why? I'd never yearned for them before? What's changed?_

 **Kisha's P.O.V**

When I returned from the bathroom Light, Misa, and L were spinning in a circle. _Okaaay… maybe I should just-_

"Kisha-san! Join our friend circle!" Misa spotted me and disbanded. _Friend circle?_ Pulling me into the "friend circle", she began spinning us again.

Seeing L's surprised face, I laughed. Spinning and spinning, I giggled along with Misa. At first, we were the only ones enjoying it. Then L let out a laugh or two. Gazing at me, he gave a small smile.

Light was the grouch of the group. He kept a straight face the whole time.

Looking at the three people I was spinning around the room with, I smiled. _It wasn't Matt and Rai, but that's okay. You can never have too many friends._ Narrowing my eyes at Light, I smirked. _You can never have too many enemies either..._

* * *

 _Voice in my head: Hi! I'm baaack!_

 _Me: Stop creeping them out!_

 _Voice in my head: Okay :)_

 _Me: …_

 _Why are you being so nice to me?_

 _Voice in my head: I'm cosplaying_

 _Me: Cosplaying who?_

 _Voice in my head: Anyone but myself_


	19. Chapter 19

_L: …_

 _Me: *nudges L*_

 _L: …_

 _Me: *pets L's hair*_

 _L: …_

 _Me: L?_

 _L: Yes, Narrator-chan?_

 _Me: You were supposed to say hi._

 _L: Oh, hi._

 _Me: *sighs* You are definitely not doing the next intro…_

* * *

"Alright, let's try again from the top." I sighed as L spoke into the megaphone.

"Tell me Misa, is it true that you once said you came to Tokyo in order to meet Kira?" Aiber questioned. I sighed more heavily when Misa flung backwards in a too dramatic way.

As she fell on her back with fake surprise, L hit her on the head with his megaphone. "Misa, please stop overreacting. It looks too cheesy not to mention fake."

Peeking up from the couch, she stared at L, completely confused. "Huh? But I thought that was a realistic performance."

Tilting my head back, I gave an exasperated sigh. "That was as realistic as imagining L eating anything other than sweets."

Huffing, Misa pouted. "You couldn't do any better," she mumbled.

"Just do it again." L's voice sounded as bored as a… well, as a board.

"Whatever you say 'oh so great' director." Misa was being very difficult. I mean, how hard is it to act? It's just lying, and everyone's lied more than once in their lives and gotten away with it. I immediately thought of Light when I said that.

"If you don't get serious about this I'll kick you." I snickered at L's comment. That genius sure did have a sense of humor.

* * *

"Hey, uh, Ryuzaki. While Misa and Mogi are at Yotsuba, I'm gonna go and check on Rai." Nervousness filled my body.

L looked at me as I stood in front of him. "Of course, Kisha-san." With a bright smile, I kissed L's forehead then walked out the doors.

Outside, I gripped the set of spare keys I'd obtained earlier. Parked in front of the building was the car Mogi would be using to take Misa to Yotsuba. Pressing a button on the keys, the trunk popped open. Climbing inside, I slammed it shut behind me.

I laid patiently in the trunk until the car started. Awhile later, it slowed to a stop. The sound of doors shutting came from the car. I waited patiently again for five more minutes before pressing the button again.

I easily snuck inside the Yotsuba headquarters. Creeping up the stairs, I silently tiptoed down the halls.

My plan was to get some dirt on the Yotsuba members while they, along with Aiber, were busy questioning Misa.

From my pocket I pulled out a slip of paper containing the names of all the main Yotsuba members, the ones we were watching.

My first five stops revealed nothing. Finally, I found my way to the office of Kyosuke Higuchi. Out of all the Yotsuba members, Higuchi was the one who creeped me out the most.

Shutting the door behind me, I rummaged through his desk. That's when I saw it. A black notebook.

At the sight of it, I froze. " _There's another way to see them. A black notebook."_ Beyond's dying voice rang through my head. Shakily, I moved some papers on top of the notebook out of the way.

Death Note. " _It's called… A Death Note."_ Beyond was right. Staring at the Death Note, my heartbeat quickened. He said that this was the other way to see a Shinigami. Did that mean…

Sliding my fingers over the cover, I picked up the Death Note and took it out of the drawer. My fingers slid over the edge, then I opened it.

Suddenly, while I observed the Death Note and everything inside of it, everything that once confused me made total sense. Skimming through the rules, I realized this wasn't any ordinary book.

All someone had to do was write a person's name in here and picture their face, then that person would die. Of a heart attack… There were other ways to kill them too. Actually, as long as it was possible, you could kill them any way you wanted.

Like I said, the world started to make sense. A god of death, or Shinigami, previously owned the Death Note so they followed whoever possessed it. That person was Higuchi. He was Kira.

No, another Kira. I was almost sure Light was the original. Especially after reading that if an owner chose to, he could forget he ever had the Death Note. But, he could also gain it back. _That would explain why Light and Misa were acting so innocent and confused._

 _Misa._ The red eyes, forgetting memory, obsession with the real Kira. As I clutched the note, I stood up. "Misa has to be the second Kira!" I exclaimed quietly.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside the door. Higuchi was back!

Looking around the room frantically, I realized that there was no place I could hide where he wouldn't find me. Scrambling from his desk, I crouched in a corner behind the door.

 _I'm a dead woman._ Hopefully, since I was behind the door, he wouldn't see me.

 _Oh f- I forgot to put the freaking Death Note away! Oh, crap! I'm dead! I'm such a baka…_

As the door opened, I saw Higuchi rush in. Then I shut my eyes. I couldn't bear to watch him discover me.

After a second, I heard him laugh. _He sees me…_ With a chuckle, I heard his rolling chair scoot along the floor. "Misa Amane, you'll soon become my wife…" Cackling, he rummaged through his desk.

 _How has he not seen me yet?_

Higuchi sweared loudly. "Rem? Where'd you put my Death Note?" _Rem?_

Slowly, I dared to open my eyes. I really wish I hadn't.

In front of me, a tall, skeleton-like creature stood. It was blocking Higuchi's view of me. _Holy… freaking… crap… WTF?!_

Trembling, I lifted my head and looked at it. Looking back down at me over it's shoulder, it put it's finger to it's mouth to shush me. Obeying, I curled silently into a ball.

The creature's voice lead me to believe it was female. "I hid it back at your house."

Higuchi growled. "Rem… Never mind." With a heavy sigh, Higuchi moved out of his chair. "I'm going home for the night. This Kira stuff is stressful, but it will soon be worth it…" With that, the door slammed shut, and I heard Higuchi's shoes clack down the hall.

The creature-Rem- turned around and backed up. Seeing her full form, I blinked with fear. Then confusion.

"Why did you do that for me?" Rem looked at me and sighed.

"He would've killed you for sure."

Tilting my head, I frowned. "Why would _you_ care?"

"Because you know who Misa really is." I gasped. _So I was right. Misa Amane is the second Kira._

With a breath of relaxation, I stood up. Rem didn't frighten me anymore. Though her appearance is intimidating, I know her true intentions. She just wants to protect Misa.

"You owe me now. For saving you from death, you will not reveal Misa to L, or anyone of the Task Force members." Staring into Rem's cold eyes, I shuddered at what she wanted of me. Either I keep quiet about Misa, or she'd kill me herself.

I held out my hand. "Deal. I won't tell anyone about Misa." _But I didn't say I wouldn't keep watching Light._

As her cold skeleton hand grasped mine, she shook it. I had just made a deal with a Shinigami. It's official. I really am a baka.

As I set the Death Note on Higuchi's desk, Rem added, "I hope you know what you're dealing with. This is a dangerous game. Be warned."

With a nod, I thanked Rem, and snuck out of Yotsuba. A whole new stress weighed on my shoulders…

* * *

After actually visiting my como-induced friend, I walked into the room just as I heard that name again. That name that made me shudder, a chill rising up my spine.

"Rem, what do you think?" Tripping over my own feet, I flew across the room and onto the floor.

Rem murmured, "What do I think? About what may I ask?"

L came over to me and helped me up. "Are you alright?"

With a gulp, I nodded. Then I quickly ran to his chair and crouched in it the way he always does. I wanted my deductive skills to be ready for whatever happens next. Behind me, L blinked, but said nothing.

"Rem? Who's that?" Rem is a Shinigami that's attached to Higuchi's Death Note, Light. "There's no one else in that car, right?" I nodded, trying to be real.

I could easily reveal that Higuchi was Kira, but then I'd have to explain how I knew that. L couldn't know what happened in Higuchi's office.

"Do you think I'll get to Yoshida productions only to find his file isn't there?" Oh, I see. Higuchi wants to kill Matsuda, but he doesn't know his real name.

"Why ask my opinion? I don't see how I'm supposed to know something like that." Yeah, what did he think she was, a fortune teller?

"If this guy was smart, he would destroy everything that connects him with his real name before he appeared on TV." Thank goodness he's not smart.

As he continued to talk to Rem, I bit my lip and looked around me. Everyone was staring in confusion at the screen. Except L. He was staring blankly at me, as if trying to see how I'm reacting. _Oh crap… He's on to me._

"That may be true, but if he knows that you are Kira, he's going to announce your name in public. That's an inescapable fact." Yes, it is, but why would Rem tell him that? Who's side is she on?

My eyes narrowed at the creature. _While I'm thinking about her, how does she know Misa? Was she… was she Misa's Shinigami? Of course! Why else would she do what she did to keep Misa's identity hidden?_

"You're only option is to go. If the name in his file is false, that would be unfortunate. But if it isn't you could kill him discretely with the notebook."

I sat in silence for awhile, just thinking about Rem. It wasn't until I heard L that I snapped out of it.

"If he's talking to someone right now it could be…" he paused while peeling a banana. "A Shinigami." Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Misa's eyes widened. His eyes were glued on me as I gave a silent gasp. _Kisha! You just gave yourself away! You baka!_

"What is it, Kisha?" Eyeing me curiously, L took a bite of his banana.

Wiping sweat off my face, I stood up. "N-nothing." Giving L his seat back, I watched silently behind him. I couldn't stand his constant eyes on me.

The moment Higuchi pulled out the Death Note, I yelled. "You idiot!" Everyone in the room stared at me. Inside, I started panicking. _Holycrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!_

On the outside, I frowned. "What kind of killer doesn't check for security cameras first? He's such a baka..."

As he wrote down the fake name, he put back his Death Note and left. Out in his car, 40 seconds passed.

"Damn! He didn't die!" Frowning, I sighed with relief. He's gonna get himself caught. Then I don't have to worry about him.

L and Light kept throwing out random thoughts and theories about what was happening. All of this confusion from L and Light made me blurt out something. "That's it! The notebook he was writing in; it has to be his murder weapon!" Why? I don't know, maybe because I couldn't handle just standing here, doing nothing, when I knew something.

Light furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed. "Obviously Higuchi was furious that Matsuda didn't die, right? So that shows that he tried to kill him. But the only thing he did was write his name in the notebook. That would mean he must use the notebook to kill people somehow…. Just a thought."

L nodded. "I see your point."

"Rem, let's make the deal." What deal? I saw Rem's eyes widen a bit. She mustn't have expected this.

Suddenly, Higuchi's eyes flashed a blood red. The Shinigami eyes. He got the eyes…

"This can't end good…" I mumbled, too quiet for anyone to hear.

He zoomed down the interstate, passing many cars along the way. When he got pulled over by a cop, Higuchi looked above the officer's head, then wrote down his name. Slamming on the gas, his car screeched away. Forty seconds late, the cop following crashed and died.

"Screw this!" I yelled, and stormed out. On my motorcycle, I pushed on my helmet and zoomed off. I knew where Higuchi was headed. I just had to beat him there.

* * *

The car roared to life, and Higuchi drove off in a hurry. When he spotted me from the rearview mirror, I pointed my gun at him. "Hey Kira." Eyes widening, sweat trickled down his face.

I smirked underneath my helmet. "Don't worry. I disabled all the cameras and wiretaps in this car."

"C-cameras and wiretaps? You mean, you've been watching me?" His eyes darted from me and back to the road.

"I guess you could say that. Me and the police." That part was a lie, since no one working the case was a police officer anymore. "You can end this. Just give up ownership of the Death Note."

Surprised at me, he swerved for a moment. "H-how did you-"

"I know everything," was all I said. Growing, his eyes panicked with fear. He didn't know what to do. His eyes then flashed with a thought. Suddenly, he smirked.

"So, you know about the Death Note, huh? What, now you're going to arrest me?"

"No," I said. "At first, I was hoping you'd cooperate, but since it doesn't seem you'll be willing to give up the Death Note anytime soon…" I smirked. "You're going to turn yourself in."

He snorted. "That'll never happen."

"Turn this exit," I commanded, "to the bridge."

Doing as I said, he turned the exit right and we were now on the long bridge above traffic. Honestly, I knew he wasn't going to turn himself in. I just needed to stall him until Wedy or Aiber showed up.

"I don't know who you are but… you know too much." With that, Higuchi swerved the car to the left. Crashing through the rails, we flew off the bridge.

My instincts kicked in immediately. Luckily, my reflexes were quick. My hands flew into Higuchi's bag, and I grabbed the Death Note. With my right arm, I punched the passenger window causing it to shatter.

Slipping quickly out the window, I jumped onto the roof. With a hard push, I jumped off Higuchi's car.


	20. Chapter 20

_OMG~~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

With a hard push, I jumped off Higuchi's car as it plummeted to the ground. I dropped my gun in the process, and my other hand tightened it's grip on the notebook. My hands flung desperately for something to cling on.

Suddenly, a familiar hand grasped my free one. Looking up, I sighed with relief when I saw L's face. Pulling me up, he held onto me as I climbed into the helicopter. He yanked off my helmet.

"Thank God you're safe, my beloved, " L whispered into my ear. Clutching me, his grip tightened. "I don't know what I'd do if you had-"

"Shh… It's okay, I'm here now, my love." Pulling him close, I kissed him on the lips. The only word I could use to describe it was… passionate. So passionate and full of love. Pulling away I smiled at L.

As L touched my right hand, I winced with pain. When he saw my hurtful look, he bit his lip. "What happened?"

I shrugged carelessly. "Nothing much. I just punched out Higuchi's window and all…" I laughed. L relaxed a bit, but I could tell he was still worried about it.

As Watari piloted us to the bridge, the helicopter blades came to a halt. Stepping out, all of us gathered in a circle; Mr. Yagami, Mogi, Matsuda, Light, L, Aizawa and me.

I spotted Rem and nodded. She nodded back.

Mr. Yagami looked at me with confusion. "Who were you nodding to?"

"See for yourself, " I said, before shoving the Death Note into his hands. He yelled and fell to the ground.

"A m-monster!" he stuttered, staring at Rem. Mogi seized the notebook and screamed too. Retrieving it, I smiled at L.

"I believe our theory was correct." Then I placed the notebook into his hands.

When he saw Rem, his eyes widened. For the first time in awhile, I knew exactly what he was thinking. All of it was coming together in his head. Mine too. For the first time, I realized something: there must be two notebooks. That was logical. Yes...

Light took it from L while he was staring at Rem. Suddenly, he let out a scream. A moment later he lifted his head. Locking eyes with mine, a smirk flashed across his face, and a familiar look crossed his eyes. Light Yagami was back.

* * *

As Aizawa read through some of the Death Note rules, I tried to look like a mix of confused and surprised. Even though I'd already read them, I couldn't afford L to think so. There are some things my love just couldn't know.

Something just caught me off guard. My head did tilt in real confusion. I blinked, gaping my mouth a little. Aizawa was reading the rules, but they weren't the rules I'd first read. They were fake.

"That's impossible," I murmured as Aizawa read the last rule. "Why would someone die if they didn't write a name within 13 days? That just doesn't make sense…"

"I has to be true. It's written in the book." Light gave me a side glare. _Yeah, he's definitely back._

"Light, we don't know that. Maybe Higuchi swapped out the real one with the fake one." I glared back at him.

"If so then how were we able to see Rem?" His voice was challenging and cold.

"I… I don't Light. It just doesn't make sense!" L put a hand on my shoulder as to cool me down. It was stressful enough to hold in what I know about Misa. Now I knew Light was Kira, but I still couldn't prove it.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. A man in a suit nodded to us as he walked in. "I am Detective Yasaku."

L's eyes grew wide when he saw Mr. Yasaku. The detective spotted L and immediately walked over to him. Pulling him aside, I heard a wave of whispers, but I was too far away to understand.

Sighing deeply, L and the detective turned to us. L lowered his eyes. "I have unexpected news."

"What is it Ryuzaki?" Everyone was at L's full attention.

Raising his head, he looked at me. Tears were brimming in his eyes. _What the…?_

With a nod from L, Mr. Yasuku pulled out a set of handcuffs. Marching over to me, he shoved me against the wall. Matsuda and Aizawa gasped with confusion. Light stood up from his seat.

My face shoved up against the wall, I heard L's wavering voice. "Kisha Minami. You are under arrest for the murder of Yuri. You have the right to remain si-"

"What?! No, I didn't do it!" I struggled to escape the detective's hold, but he'd already put the handcuffs on me.

Yasuku sighed. "I've found surveillance videos of you and Yuri engaging in a fight previous to her death. You two fought about… Light." Light and Mr. Yagami lifted their eyebrows.

I grunted. "But that doesn't prove anything!"

"It proves you have motive." Kicking and screaming, Detective Yasuku had to carry me out of the room. Everyone had shocked faces. Even Rem seemed… surprised.

Behind my shoulder, I called frantically to L. "I didn't do Ryu! I promise!" The last thing I saw before the doors closed was the damnable smirk on Light's face.

* * *

This moment reminded me of a song Rai had me listen to months earlier. It was one of her favorite American songs. "In the End" by Black Veil Brides.

That's how I felt. Like it was the end of my life. Trapped behind bars and blamed for a murder I didn't commit.

Ignorance in what's going on with the Kira case right now is driving into me like a knife. Was L okay? Have they caught Kira?

I cried softly as I laid on the cold, steel bed. A small window illuminated the sun's light into my cell. My only friend was my mind.

I don't know how long I've been in here. No one's come to see me except the warden who gave me food. I'm not surprised though. My dad's on a business trip and my mother hesitantly tagged along with him. I'm all alone at the moment. At night, I'd cry myself to sleep. I don't really know why. Maybe it was because no one has come to visit me. Maybe because I miss Yuri and Rai.

Insanity ripped through my brain. Anger and sadness wanted to pour out of me, and I struggled to stay sane. How? I don't know. I just didn't want to look vulnerable…

 _What was going to happen to me?_

* * *

 _O_O It seems like it is the end for Kisha… or is it?_


	21. Chapter 21

_So, I made a few changes to the end of the first chapter just so things make a little more sense. I changed how Yuri really died just so the police can treat the case as a murder. Thanks for advice and reviews!_

* * *

The moment finally came when he visited me.

I was lying on my steel bed, trying to cry myself to sleep when his soft, comforting voice made me look up.

"Kisha… I am sorry." L crouched on the floor on the other side of the cell bars.

"It's not your fault." Sighing lightly, I rose from my bed and crawled over to L. His hands enlaced with mine. I missed his soft touch.

"I didn't think the detective would-"

"L, I don't care. I know who killed Yuri anyway." He blinked at me in confusion.

"Who is it then?" I bit my lip because I knew he'd ask me that.

"Um…" my voice wavered. How should I put this? "Light."

Blank faced, he squeezed my hand. "Are you sure?"

"Positive..." My voice echoed the room with confidence.

"How do you know?" This was it. I had to tell him, no more keeping it in. So, I told L about Yuri coming up to Rai and me after the death of Raye Penber. Then, her telling us she was going to confront Light. Finally, I recalled the sickening moments when I'd gone up to her room and found her dead. "I know it's him, but I don't have any solid proof..."

Listening intently, L nodded when I was done. With a small sigh, he looked down. "I believe you but…" Locking eyes with me, I saw the fear in them. "I think I'm going to die soon."

My head shook at his last words. "Not if I can help it."

He laughed slightly. "That's just it, isn't it Kisha-san? You see, you can't help me. I am going up against Kira."

Denying his words, I leaned in close and whispered to him. "I'm not gonna let that happen Ryu." Cupping his face in my hands, I leaned forward and kissed him. The feeling of passion continued to flow between us for awhile.

As he pulled away, he turned behind him. "I brought you something," he showed me a large chocolate cake. My eyes widened and my mouth watered.

"Mmm, Ryu. That looks delicious!" He also gave me some chocolate milk. My favorite, and he remembered.

L easily got the cake onto my side of the cell without messing it up completely. Setting the fork on top of the plastic lid, I smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you my love."

Giving a small smile, he nodded. "You're welcome my beloved."

* * *

Rain pounded outside. My cell was dry, but also cold and dark. Today there was a knot in the pit of my stomach. The atmosphere was stiff and humid. Even the jailer was in a pissed off mood.

Maybe the knot was telling me that I would never get out of here. Bail was never set, so not even a millionaire could get me out. Like I even knew one. Killing someone was the worst crime known. I wasn't going to get out of here for awhile...

That knot hurt even more when the walls echoed from footsteps outside my cell. I was huddled in a corner. As the person stopped in front of my cell, he chuckled.

"What are you doing here Light?" I didn't bother to look up.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." His voice was cold and sinister.

"Yeah right," I mumbled as I got up from the ground and walked toward him. "Give it up. I know you're Kira." Stopping at the cell bars, I glared at him.

For a moment, it seemed as if time had stopped. Not in a good way. The cell grew even colder as a chill crept up my spine. Head lowered, Light began to chuckle. His voice was low and menacing. Then it grew into an all out cackle. "That's right…" he said, his head raised up and locked eyes with me. "I am Kira."

Trembling, I gasped. "Y-you just-"

"Don't worry. I've already disabled all of the cameras in here." Disappointment flooded my body. I forgot how smart he actually was.

"Kisha, there's something I came to tell you." Light's face formed into a smirk.

"What?" He's already told me that he was Kira. How many more secrets did this guy have?

"I'm having Rem kill L today."

Growling, my hands reached through the bars to strangle Light, but he stepped back just in time. "You bastard!" Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes.

He snickered. "Have fun rotting in this cell while your boyfriend dies…" Returning into the shadows, Light walked down the hall leaving an echo of laughter behind him.

* * *

Holding back my tears, I clutched the cake L had given me. Popping open the lid, I seized the fork. Jabbing it into the middle of the cake, I took a bite and smiled.

About halfway through it, I noticed a glint in the cake. Picking at it with my fingers, I pulled out a zip lock baggy. What it contained made me want to shout for joy. I couldn't wait to thank L later. Inside was the key. The key to my freedom... well, actually to my cell. Running over to the door, I reached my hand through the bars and unlocked it from the other side. My cell immediately creaked open.

Creeping around the police station, I'd located my original clothes and put them on. Then I grabbed my boots and pushed them on as I stumbled through the hallways. I had no time to waste if I was going to save L.

I was extremely surprised that no one found me yet. _Why did you give me that key L? Do you know you're going to die? Did you think that if I escaped that I could save you?_ Some part of me hopes that Light tries to kill L. I would get in so much trouble if I escaped and found out that he wasn't being threatened. Then I'd probably go to jail even longer.

Upon reaching the main lobby, I realized that I'd have to run in the rain. Sneaking across the room and past the receptionist, I bolted outside.

My head didn't know where to go. So, I let my feet decide. They decided to take me to a taxi. Paying with the last of my money, I told the taxi driver the location and we zoomed down the road.

Five minutes later, he came to a halt. I thought we were there already, but he mumbled from the front seat. "Rain makes traffic horrible." I sighed.

Leaning forward, I grunted. "How far from here?"

I was outside again, running through the pouring rain. Following the taxi driver's directions, I ran as fast as I'd ever ran in my life. This was officially a life or death situation. Light definitely wouldn't have confessed to me that he was Kira if he didn't plan to kill L. I couldn't afford to lose L. Not my love.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I reached HQ. Instead of bursting through the main room, I used the elevator. Climbing out of it, I sprinted down the hall and searched through each room. I knew Rem had to be on this floor because this use to be Misa's floor.

Banging through every room, I got to the last room in the hallway. Shoving open the door, my heart dropped. There, standing in the middle of it, was Rem. She was frantically writing in the Death Note.

* * *

 _Don't mind the mistakes if there are any. I tried my best._


	22. The End

_Have fun reading. Trust me, this will be good. ;)_

* * *

"Kisha? What are you doing here?" Her hand stopped writing.

I stepped forward. "Rem, what were you writing?" She sighed. "Whose name were you writing?" My voice grew into anger. "Was it L?"

"No, it was not L. It was W-"

"Watari?" Tears dared to flow. How could she? Poor, L. I can't imagine what he's feeling. "Is he… dead?"

Rem nodded. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I was just about to write L's name down when you came in."

I nodded, then put my hands over my face. Looking at her with pleading eyes, I spoke softly. "Please, don't do it Rem. I can't lose him."

"If I don't kill him, Misa will die." Rem looked down at the notebook.

"What if she doesn't? Maybe I can talk L into letting her go or something. But even if she does, isn't there a rule that if you use the Death Note, you can't go to neither Heaven nor Hell?" I started pacing around the room. "Now, this is just a thought, but if she dies, won't that mean she could go into the Shinigami Realm?"

Loosening her grip on the pen, she thought about it for a moment. "That could be a possibility…" Seeing my watering eyes, she sighed. "But what can I do to make both of us happy?"

I stared at her. Stepping forward, I put my hand on her skeleton-like shoulder. "I'm going to kill Light. No matter what. Even if he dies, Misa will have you to keep her happy." Pulling back, I smiled. "And I will have L."

 _Cripes, I hope this works._

For a long moment, Rem stared at me. With a nod, she held out her pen to me. As I took it, she spoke. "I will not kill L Lawliet."

I froze. "Is that his real n-name?"

Rem nodded. "It is."

 _L Lawliet..._

* * *

L's quivering voice arose as I got closer to the stairs. "We need to find the Shinigami. The Shinigami is our only hope at this moment."

Peeking forward, I realized that the other Task Force members had quickly disbanded to look for Rem. But they wouldn't find anything. Now it was only L and Light.

Feeling for the gun in my back pocket, I prepared for anything.

Light began his evil laugh. The one he gave me before revealing to me that he was Kira. Taking a deep breath, I saw him smirk at L. L was standing across from him, blank faced.

"Your time is almost up, L." L's eyes narrowed. "Soon, you will die."

Finally stepping into the open, I stared down at them from the top of the stairs. "That's not gonna happen Light."

Light gasped. "But, you were taken and-"

"And I escaped." L's face formed into a slight smirk. I loved it when he did that. Narrowing my eyes at Light, I pulled out my gun from behind and pointed it at him. "Rem's not doing your dirty work anymore."

Flashing with annoyance, Light grunted. "What do you mean?" he said, gritting his teeth.

Rem appeared beside me. "She means that I will not kill L for you." L looked a little anxious about that fact. As I stared into his eyes, I realized they were red and puffy. He'd been crying. Probably because of Watari.

Slamming the wall behind him, Light cursed. "Why are you backing out now, Rem?"

Giving him a cold stare, Rem answered. "Because, I've found a better option." She looked at me and nodded. I nodded back. That was kinda our thing now.

"Fine," Light murmured, then he pulled out his own gun. Aiming it at L, he smirked. "I don't need a god of death to kill you." L closed his eys.

BANG! The shot rang through the building. Light dropped his gun and stared at me in shock. Clutching his chest, he fell to his knees. Stepping down the stairs, I stared at him with no sympathy or emotion. "That was for killing Yuri."

BANG! Another shot rang out as I pulled the trigger again, hitting Light in the chest again. "That was for being Kira."

With another step forward, I stood above him. He looked up at me and laughed maniacally. Aiming the gun at him one last time, I narrowed my eyes. "You're getting what you deserve."

BANG! As Light started falling into his death, I rose my voice. "And that was for attempting to kill my boyfriend." Kneeling next to him, I smirked in his face. "Next time, don't confide in me your plans beforehand." Then, Light Yagami died.

* * *

In Rai's hospital room, I laid with L on the couch across from her bed. Against his chest, I listened for his continual heartbeat. _Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum._

The last three days have been stressful. The moment after I'd shot Light, the other members came in and saw me. Mr. Yagami looked at me with hurt eyes.

In our report, L and I explained the truth. Light attempted to shoot L when I stepped in and shot Light instead. It was hard for Mr. Yagami and his family to hear, but they finally understood.

Their son was Kira. The first, the original, and in the end, the loser.

As for the Kira case, we couldn't really tell all of this to the media. So, here was our story: Kira was the teenager Light Yagami. His intelligence allowed him to create a new sort of invisible gas that could kill people when they breathed it in. The gas would go down through their heart, causing them heart attacks. As for the other deaths that weren't heart attacks, we just said they were accidental. Now, as for _how_ Light got the gas to his victims, we just let the people of the world decide that ending.

L promised Rem that he would drop his search for the second Kira if she didn't harm me. She agreed and is currently with Misa, but as far as I know, Misa is totally pissed off at me. But, I don't give a crap.

The death of Watari was hard for L. Last night he had a nightmare, in which I had to shake him awake. The news of Watari's death hit Wammy's even harder. L and I were able to video chat with Near and Mells. They missed me, even though Mello was too damn stubborn to admit it.

As for Light's Death Note, it is currently at an underground security bunker, in a high-tech safe surrounded by lasers that could never be turned off. Everyone decided that it was too dangerous for anyone to handle.

The Kira case has officially ended. All of that will soon drift away to a distant memory… or so I thought.

Where was I at? ...Oh yeah, so L and I were snuggling on the couch while Matt was watching over Rai as she was still in a coma.

As I sat up, I sighed. "We've all worked hard enough. Wanna get some pizza?" Glancing at L, I smiled. "We can get you a chocolate chip cookie pizza." His face glowed and his mouth watered.

Matt stood up. "Pizza sounds awesome right now." Picking up my keys, he ran out the door. "I'm driving!"

I sighed with amusement. That's Matt for you.

Pulling me into a long kiss, L smiled. I smirked back. Pushing him off the couch, I jumped over him and ran out the door behind Matt. "I call shotgun!" I heard L chuckling with amusement as I left.

* * *

 **Rai's P.O.V**

"What the heck…?" Cringing, my eyes fluttered, trying to adjust to the darkness. _Where am I? The last thing I remember was jumping off the balcony with Kisha…_

 _Where is everyone?_ With a heavy sigh, I tried to get up. But my body wouldn't move. It felt like I was tied to something. My hands seemed to be restrained behind the chair I was in. I was definitely tied to something.

The sound of a door opening caused my heartbeat to quicken. The clack of heels crossed the floor and came closer to me.

Sunlight blinded my eyes. It took me a moment for my eyes to adjust. I really wish they hadn't.

I was chained to a chair in the middle of a huge storage room. Through the windows, I could see no sign of life outside. It was sunny and bright. _Where was I?_

Standing in front of me, the person who took off the cloth around my head giggled. "Rai Tanaka! It's good to see you again! Glad you're finally awake! You've been in a coma for a long time."

Misa Amane smiled at me.

I growled. "Where am I? Where's Kisha and Matt?" She held up a finger to shush me.

"Calm down. I'll tell you all of that later, but first…" Misa raised her hand and slapped me hard across the face. I winced in pain.

Misa stared at me with cold, vengeful eyes. "There's _a lot_ more where that came from."

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
